Cruel Love
by zerofan1256
Summary: Mayu Suzuki was 3 when her sister commited suicide and 5 when her parents were murdered. She's shy and can barely speak because of the encounter with the vampire (who had murdered her family). It's now up to you to choose who she should end up with! Lots of romance in this one and R&R please also chappy 16 is up! Poll is on my profile, go vote! R
1. Arrival

Cruel Love

By: zerofan1256

**Hello~! I'm writing this and other stories at 1:08 am Kinda tired but still writing and I'll probably fall asleep writing this! Anyway I plan on continuing this no matter what I get cause I have the plot all down and it's a cute kinda scary story. Also I might keep writing chapters until I get to 10 chappies so you'll have more but It'll take a while okay~? And I also have a Special announcment to make and I'll post this still. It's my friends Birthday so~! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA! **

**Please say Happy Brithday to her please! Her B-day is in May and on the 20th so say Happy B-day okay~? And I'm only making u do 3 reviews too so please please please R&R or Read & Review! Def :_Mayu- Gentle Truth_**

**Chapter 1**

Mayu Suzuki was in her room playing with her had light pink hair and blue eyes. She liked to wear pink and black clothes and a black pony that looked like a 'X' She was only five years old but had still been through a lot. She was quiet ever since her older sister commited suicide when Mayu was three. She had seen everything and has stayed quiet, but talked time to time. Her parents were downstairs taking and her brother was down there too he was 10 and had cared for her all the time making her laugh and giggle sometimes, but she always thinks of her sisters laughs and how she would've been teasing them... but those days are over. She knew that. The talking stopped. 'Nani?' She asked herself. Her house was usually filled with laughter and was never quiet. She slowly crept downstairs and looked at her surroundings. She looked in the hall beside the stairs and saw and hand sticking out. She walked over to it and opened the door slightly. The door had led to her living room and the kitchen but once she opened the door... she was scarred for life. There was blood all over the couch, T.V, carpet, walls, kitchen, floor, cabnits, fridge, everything was covered. (Like Umineko the anime) Their faces were slaughtered and it was hard to recodnize the faces. "Uhh-!" Mayu whimpered and fell to the ground. Her eyes widedned and tears stung her eyes. She covered her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. She heard footsteps and a creepy voice that went like, "Come out little girl, I won't hurt you." The voice said chuckling. Mayu was frightened by the voice but she couldn't move because she was too shocked. "Found you." The voice said. She turned around and saw a man with long curly hair and read eyes. He had claws and fangs that recached down to his lips. Blood covered his face and his fangs. 'I-is he a v-vampire? T-they aren't real! N-no they can't b-be!' She thought. The man crept toward her and smiled. (Like a pedo moment :P ) "Your parents blood tasted so good, and your will be even more delicious." He said licking his lips. Little Mayu was very frightened and still just sat there. "S-stay away!" She whimpered. He got closer and held her wrist tightly to where his claws dug into her skin. She winced. He then stuck his fangs into her skin peircing it. She screamed. He stopped drinking and said, "Shut up or I'll have to take your voice from you." He spoke in her ear. She was confused and kept screaming. He then caclkled a creepy laugh, and put his claws up in the air and targeted her throat, he then covered her mouth and her screams were muffled. The man tore through her throat, her vocal cords ripped, with blood everywhere all over her and the mans face. Mayu gurgled and pain went through her throat and her arms wouldn't respond. Mayu knew she would probably die. She then passed out to the cackles of the man.

**Mayu's POV**

I woke up to the sound of a beeping sound. 'W-where am I?' I thought. I looked up to the ceiling and then slowly turned my head. The pain still hurt.

I saw a nurse beside me with a clipboard. She looked up at me and said, "Ah your awake, I'll be right back." She then walked away outside of the room. 'I must be in the hospital, but shouldn't I be dead?' I thought, confused.

I felt my neck and guaze was wrapped all around it. I winced. "You shouldn't get up Mayu-chan~! You'll hurt yourself." A voice scolded childishly. I looked over to see a straw colored haired man with glasses wearing a scarf around his neck. I didn't know this man so I felt scared, I never could talk to people ever since my sister's death because of how shy I was. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Ah Gommen I should've told you, you won't be able to use your voice because of specific reasons, but you will be able to only say so many words in about a week or so and you won't be able to say full sentences but only words when you've recovered." He said sadly. I nodded and felt depressed. "But from now on you'll be my new daughter~! You'll have so much fun with my dear Yuki-chan~!" He blabbered on. I tilted my head a little and nodded again. "Here put this on, I had bought you new clothes since yours were ..ano.. dirty." He stated. He then gave me the clothes and said, "I'll be out here~!" and left. I looked at the clothes. It was a pink turtle neck with skinny jeans, and there was a pink bow for my hair, with black knee highs. 'Kwaii.' I thought.

I put the clothes on a and walked out. "KWAII! YOU LOOK SO CUTE MAYU-CHAN~!" He glomped me. 'A-ano should I trust him? Who is he? Will he hurt me?' He looked at me and he could see that I was scared. "Oh yes I forgot to tell you, I'm Kaien Cross but you can call me Daddy once you can talk~!" He went on. I looked down at the floor and sighed. "Ah Gommen Gommen shall we get going~?" He asked. I looked up and nodded. He held out his hand and I took it, he seemed nice enough. He looked down at me a smiled. I smiled a little back at him. We both walked back to a black limo. 'Wow!' I thought. I then crawled into the seat and Cross sat beside me. I fell asleep on the way and I then woke up to the sound of voices. I sat up and looked around. I was in a bed. I then sat up and stood out of the bed. I collided with another person. We both fell back. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with a green turtle neck and jeans, she was in her socks. "A-ano Gommen! I didn't mean to make you fall are you okay?!" She asked worriedly. I shyly smiled and nodded with my sleeve on my mouth. It was a habit of mine. (I seriously do this.. a lot!) We both slowly stood up and she introduced herself. "My name is Yuki Cross. Nice to meet you." She said shaking my hand. I nodded. "Your Mayu Suzuki right?" She asked. I nodded again feeling shy. She smiled and nodded too. "Your quiet huh?" She asked. 'Looks like no one told her.' I thought. I nodded and my head started hurting. "Actually she can't speak." I jumped and realized it was Cross-san. "Ah Gommen Gommen I didn't mean to scare you!" He said apologizing. I smiled reassuringly. "KWAII YOUR AS CUTE AS YUKI!" HE said glomping me for the second time. "A-ano Cross-sama she can't breathe." Yuki pointed out. (P.s Zero isn't in here yet because his parents die when he's 12 so yeah, but I'll skip that when I want to and that'll probably be in the 2nd or 3rd Chappy!) He was hugging me so tightly that I couldn't breathe and he let go. "Gommenesai." He said rubbing his head sheepishly. I nodded slightly. "Oh is Kaname-sama here?" Yuki asked excitedly. HE nodded. I tilted my head wondering who he is. 'Kaname-sama?' She asked herself. Cross saw that I was confused so he said, "Kaname is my friend don't worry he's nice." He reassured. I nodded. "C'mon you can meet Kaname-sama he's really nice and he won't hurt you don't worry." Yuki said smiling taking my hand and leading me to what loooks like the living room.

There was a man with dark brown hair form what I could see from behind. My sleeve was still covering my mouth. We walked in front of him and Yuki was still holding my hand and I was shaking afraid of the man because he had a weird aura around him. He had brown eyes and looked like Yuki. 'They look so similar.' I thought. "Kaname-sama! I'm glad your here!" She chirped. "I'm sorry I couldn't get her last week I had work to do," He said, eh then looked over to me, I held onto Yuki's hand tighter, "Ah and who is this?" He asked. Cross walked over and held my shoulder smiling, "This is Mayu Suzuki the girl we were talking about." Cross said. "Ah." He said. When he spoke I thought he had fangs. 'I-is he one of t-them?!' I thought. I shuddered and back hid behind Yuki. "Neh are you okay Mayu-chan?" Yuki asked. Cross let go of my shoulders. "She's probably shy is all." Cross waved off. "I think I should be leaving." Kaname said. "Awww~! But Kaname-kun you just got here~!" Yuki pouted and nodded. "Gommen maybe another time." Kaname said slightly smiling. I felt bad for Yuki so I did the only thing I could do. When he stood I held onto his jacket, but I still hid behind Yuki. He stared at me and I shook my head. "Looks like little Mayu doesn't want you to go~!" Cross whined. Kaname sighed. He then sat down again. "Yay! Kaname-sama is staying!" Yuki cheered. I smiled at her antics. I then yawned pretending I was sleepy because I knew that man was a vampire and they scare me. Their the reason my parents are dead and why I can't talk. They've ruined my life. "Ahh looks like someones sleepy~!" Cross chirped. He picked me up and I got scared since it was so sudden. "Wave bye-bye Mayu-chan." He said smiling. I waved sleepily, and Yuki and Kaname said goodnight. Kaname looked at me weird (not perverted) and I got the shivers. "I hope you don't have a coldcome on let's go change your gauze real quick." He said a little sad. I nodded. He set me down on the closed toilet and grabbed some gauze and oinment. He then kneeled down beside me and slowly took off the gauze from my throat. I felt a cold draght hit my throat I felt scared and felt as if my throat wasn't eve there. He put the oinment on and wrapped the gauze around. He then stood up and put the gauze and oinment up, he looked almost depressed and I hated it when people were sad. So I stood up and pulled his shirt a little. He looked down and smiled then shut the cabnit and picked me up. "Don't worry I'm okay." He faked a smile and my smile faded a little. I then kissed him on the cheek and he had a huge smile and blushed. "KWAII! ARIGATO MAYU-CHAN~!" He said childishly. He then skipped to the bedroom I was in before and said, "This is Yuki-chans room so you'll be sleeping in her room with her okay~?" He asked. I nodded. He then set me down and I stood. He gave me a bag full of clothes and I took them an looked inside. "These are you clothes from you home. Goodnight Mayu-chan~!" He chirped before exiting out of the room. The door shut and the darkness engulfed me. I got scared and ran to the switch and flicked the light on. I started panting. The darkness always made me think of my past. My family, my sister, my brother. I felt something wet trickle down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and got into my pajamas, then crawled into the poofy pink bed and laid down. I left the light on and soon drifted off to sleep.

**How do you think? R&R please and this will soon get into the plot, I'm so excited to write this and I'll be writing "My preotector chappy 2" Now along with all the other stories, and also say Happy B-day to my friend or DIE! Jk but anyways heres a question for you – Should Kaname have feelings for both Yuki and Mayu? Please say in the comment section below or if u have an ipod or iphone click on comments. Arigato! Bye Bye~!**


	2. Zero

Cruel love

By: zerofan1256

**Hello my wonderful people I've got 4 reivews and I'm sooo happy! Teehee! Thanks to : Guest (I know i'd be weird but still it'd be nice- to guest), Yuki-Hara, W-Rabbit, and Alliana2312 Thanks so much! Cookie's 4 all of you! And Alliana2312 PM me please and tell me what you mean. Anyways here's chappie 2 and I'm doing this when I'm supposed to be doing a project but I got a little bored and wanted to write this so Yay~! Anyways R&R please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight TT^TT **

**Chapter 2**

**Mayu's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and blisnked a couple times. I sat up while rubbing my eyes then looked around, but the only thing I saw was darkness. I panted hard. I hated the dark. I hate it. I then herad lightnig crack and thunder rumble. I jumped and dived into the blankets whimpering. I held back my cries. I hated the dark. I hated lightining. I hated thunder. I hated _myself._

**~6 Years Later~ (She's 11 now)**

Me and Yuki were sitting on the couch. I was drawing and she was reading, or more like dazing out. After a while she came blinked out of it and looked over to me. "What're you drawing, Mayu-chan?" She asked me. Me and Yuki had grown quite close since we both grew up together. I still didn't talk though even though I could. I didn't know if I was scared or was just too stubborn. I was drawing a white horse riding in the wind. It was kinda cheesy to say that but the picture was still detailed. I smiled and showed it to her anyways "Wow! You're really good at drawing!" Yuki complimeted. I blushed. I was still shy like before and blushed easily, and I've never neen complimeted before. Well except for my parents... My eyes saddedend yet my smile was still there.** "**Are you okay?" Yuki asked. I nodded and came out of my thoughts, I smiled reassuringly. Yuki returned the smile. There was then a knock at the door. We looked at eachother wondering who it could be, I clutched my sketchbook scared. "It's okay I'll go check." She said while smiling. I clutched her shirt and my sleeve on my other hand, clutching my sketchbook was over my mouth. "It's okay, I'm sure it's just Cross." She said putting her hand over mine. I nodded. She walked over to the door and opened it. Father was out there and so was a boy. I slowly walked over to Yuki, still clutching my sketchbook and holding onto Yuki's sleeve. I tilted my head a little. "This boy is Kiryuu Zero-kun. I'll be taking care of him starting from today. Yuuki, Mayu, his family was killed by a bad vampire, be nice to him and help him get cleaned up" Father spoke sadly, the boy's eyes were filled with emotions; Sadness, depression, and hatred. Yuki nodded and stood there. '_V-vampire?' _I thought scaredly. "A-ano well the bathroom is this way." Yuki said pointing. After a while without responding she asked, "May I touch you?" After another moment of silence she led him to the bathroom and I had let go of her, so I followed behind her. She walked by the door frame and walked in but I stayed by the door frame afraid and shy. "A-ano Mayu-chan can you go and get me some clothes for him to wear?" Yuki asked. The boy never looked towards me and kept his eyes to the ground. He looked as if he'd break any moment. I nodded and ran to one of the guest rooms. There is where father keeps his guests and where some extra clothes are. I got a blue shirt and some green pants out and set my sketchbook on the desk beside it. I then ran back and slowed down then walked inside behind Yuki. I then moved a little to the side aand handed them to her and my head was to the ground blushing for some reason. "Arigato Mayu-chan." She said slightly smiling yet her smile never reached her eyes snd I nodded then glanced at the boy. I saw blood everywhere all over his right soulder and down to his waist. His lavander eyes looked so sad and depressed, yet not all like before. I looked worried and Yuki knew that by looking. "Ano don't worry it's not his." She said whispering. I nodded and brought my sleeve up to my face again. I then bowed to the boy and Yuki then walked out, not wanting to see anymore. I walked out sad too. I know what he's going through, I can relate. Vampires.. are scary creatures. I then walked back to mine and Yuki's room and quickly turned the light on the ran to the lamp beside my bed that father bought me when he found out I was afraid of the dark.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_I was huddled in the corner and cring. Another crack of lighting and more thunder rumbling. I heard the light snores and then I heard footsteps. I covered my ears not wanting to hear and burying my face into the blanket on my knees which were curled up by my chest. Then I opened looked up slowly and another crack of lighting and that's when I saw a form by the door when it creaked open. I buried my face back in the blanket and cried. I then slightly heard footsteps coming closer. I pressed myback against the wall as musch as possible. I felt hands gripping mine and I struggled until the hands got them away from my ears. I whimpered and kicked and thrashed even though I wasn't the kind of girl to do that I was scared. Terrified. Afraid. Frightened. "Mayu-chan! Mayu-chan!" The voice whispered/yelled quietly. I looked up to see Kaien Cross. My eyes widened and I threw my hands around his neck and nuzzled my face into his neck. 'I was scared.' I wanted to tell him but he knew and pulled me into a hug. He then patted my head and said, "It's okay," and "It'll be okay." I cried and cried until I finally stopped for a while. I released the hold on his neck and removed my face then wiped away my tears and sniffled. The lighting and thunder stopped, but it was still dark. I was still scared. "Don't worry Mayu-chan as long as your with me you'll be okay. I'll even buy you a lamp so you can sleep with it on okay? For now you can sleep in the living room with the lights on okay?" He asked smiling. I nodded and lightly smiled back. He picked me and my blanket up and carried me to the living room, but before I knew it I had fallen asleep._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

Father was nice and he was always kind. I dusted off the lamp and amiled thoughtfully then sat crossed legged on the bed. I had a bored look on my face now and I was rocking while holding my feet. I sighed and then started thinking about the boy. 'Hmm Zero Kiryu...' I thought. I've heard of the name before yet why can't I remember? I shrugged it off and then layed down. I grabbed the blanket and then covered myself with it and snuggled into the blankets thinking of the boy named, Zero Kiryu. **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

I woke up and my lamp was still on but in the floor. 'Yuki probably did it." I thought. I sat up and saw Yuki beside me sleeping and slightly snoring.

I sat up and looked at the clock. It was 12:00 pm. I was fully awake and I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I loooked around and tried to find my sketchbook and remebered I left it in the guest room where Zero Kiryu was at. I stood up slowly and walked out of the room tip toeing. I then walked towards the guest room and brought my sleeve to my face again. I stood there and heard a slight whimper then a grunt. "How long are you going to stand there?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. It was Zero. I opened the door a little and part of my body was inside and the other was out because of how dark it was. I opened the door fully and walked in. The moon shone into the room and so did some light in the hallway so I wasn't as scared. "Your that Mayu girl right? What do you want." I stood there standing and my sleeve was still to my face. I tilted my head and it looked like he didn't know that I couldn't talk. Or should I say wouldn't. I pointed to my sketchbook on the table. He looked over to it and grabbed it. "Oh yeah this thing. Is it yours?" He asked my holing it up. I nodded. He nodded too. "I looked in it. Your good at drawing I guess." He said handing my sketchbook to me. I slowly took it from him and then he said, "Now leave." He said angirly. I jumped a little at his tone a slightly blaushed the nodded and turned around to leave. I heard another whimper. I felt bad leaving him. I walked back over and kneeled down. I didn't know what else I should have done so I ran my fingers through his hair. He stiffened at first then relaxed. I did this for at least a couple minutes and then stopped and stood up. I was about to walk away when a hand caught my wrist. I was taken back by this action and then he gently said, "Don't go..I don't want to be left alone again." He said sadly while looking over to me. His lavander eyes were so pretty in the moonlight and I looked at him sadly and then blushed. I nodded with my free hand still clutching my sketchbook and like beofre was still over my face. I then took his hand and gently removed his hand. I then walked over to the door and closed it and walked back to him. I set my book down by the table and covered my mouth with my sleeve. Then turned around and kneeled. I ran my fingers through his silver hair again and he relaxed again. I was thankful that the window was open and the moon was full so it wouldn't be as dark. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into my hand a little. I blushed at his actions and smiled. I was always shy around boys because they'd usually pick on me or some would say I was cute. But Zero he was somehow different to me. "Come here." Zero said pulling me onto the bed. I blushed more and I crawled over to the other side of the bed. I laid down and I then started running my fingers through again. He closed his eyes and he started to breathe slowly, and he looked so adorable sleeping.

I then felt a little drowsy and my eyes fell closed and I tried to keep my eyes open but I couldn't. My hand fell down to Zero's chest and I couldn't move it around a lot. I then fell asleep myself beside Zero.

**I hope that wasn't too short! Also I'll just post this instead of taking forever to write 10 chapters! And 1 more week of school yay! Please give my reviews at least three that's all I ask for and again please tell me if Kaname should love Mayu too cause there might be some making out scenes with those too but Zero and Mayu will be together too! Please put it in the comment box below and if u have an ipod or iphone click the comment section! Thanks for reading and R&R**


	3. Love?

Cruel Love

By: zerofan1256

**Hello people~! I'm starting this after chappy 2 so yay~! Thanks to: EverRose808, W-Rabbit, , and Alliana2312. Also I couldn't post yesterday because I was at my friends sleepover. We watched "Pitch Perfect" Lesbi-honest I like that movie ^^ And we also watched "My Neighbor Totoro" and "Hunger Games." That movie so sad! TT^TT We stayed up 'till 2:00 or 3:00 o 'clock and I got 3 or 4 hours of sleep! Then I took a relaxing nap and dreamt of anime boys like:**

**Zero Kiryu -Vampire knight**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi – Shugo Chara!**

**Natsume Hyuga – Gakuen Alice**

**Kanon -Umineko**

**Kaname- Vampire knight**

**Luca/Ruka – Gakuen Alice**

**Takuma Ichijo – Vampire knight**

**Aidou Hanabusa – Vampire Knight**

**Shiki Senri – Vampire knight**

**Tadase Hotori – Shugo Chara**

**Sebi-kun~! - Black Butler**

**Yuki Sohma- Fruits Basket**

**Kyo Sohma- Fruits Basket**

**Hatsuharu Sohma - Fruits Basket**

**Shigure Sohma - Fruits Basket**

**Momiji Sohma - Fruits Basket**

**Yep that's pretty much it please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VK TT^TT Just my awesome Oc :P **

**Chapter 3**

**Kaien's POV**

I was looking for Mayu because she wasn't in her room. I usually check on my dear daughters a lot. It was 12:30 and I was almost panicking even though I knew she wouldn't sneak off into the night because she was frightened of the dark... and vampires. I shook my thoughts off knowing she wouldn't like what I'd been thinking about and I was worried about her reaction. 'I've looked everywhere!' I thought. 'Except Zero's room .. maybe she-' I snapped my fingers and forgot to check there. I walked to the guest room and quietly walked in. I saw Mayu and Zero both fast asleep. Mayu was on Zero's chest while Zero was sprawled out all over and holding her with his right hand to her waist while his chin was on her head. Mayu looked so peaceful. She was never peaceful when sleeping. She always sais she had nightmares and images and her memories come back. That's why she always woke up and she pretended like nothing happened. It's as if she used to it. She used to pant and gasp then she'd be thrashing around, yet she's fast asleep. Her and Zero were in the covers and snuggled while still sleeping because it was cold outside. 'KWAII! THEIR SO CUTE~!' I thought fangirling and squirming. I took out my camara and put it on with the no flsh because the moons light was enough. I took the picture and fangirled again. I stopped for a second and thought, 'Maybe the would heal eachothers hearts and over come their fears together. Will it be cruel though? Kaname had already set the game and will there be enough room for them? Would it be cruel love?' I thought looking thoughtful. I then smiled and loooked at them one more time before leaving and thinking, 'We can try.'

**Zero's POV**

I drowsily moaned not wanting to get up but the light from the window shone in my face even though it was winter. I felt cold and felt something warm like body heat. My eyes were still closed but I went for the body heat and hugged it. It was warm and it had something furry, like hair. It smelled like lavander or apples. It smelled really good do I nuzzled my head into the hair. I then remembered that girl. 'Mayu I think.' I thought to myself. I remembered what had happened and slightly blushed. 'She'll probably think I'm weird, but .. she stayed..' I snuggled closer. The girl grunted a little and snuggled too. We were like this for a while until I decided to look at the clock. I opened and then I let go of Mayu but she kept getting closer. Everytime I did so she'd come closer to me. I then sighed in defeat when she laid on my chest again. I the turned my head a little to see that it was 10:00 pm. I sighed. I then stretched a little and my head went into her hair again and she snuggled into me again. 'I've never heard her talk before.. I wonder if she's a mute.' I thought. I'd have to ask that old man to tell me. **(Zero knows who he is he just hates him) **I first had to escape from Mayu. I sighed again. I then sat up with her still on my chest, clutching my shirt. I looked at her and stared for a while. 'I wonder what happened to her. She couldn't be Cross's real daughter since her hairs pink. I sat up and she snuggled. I gently moved her over to the side bridal style. She looked peaceful sleeping and she then moved her hand over until she was clutching the right side of my shirt this time. I took her hand and moved it aside, I then sighed, and stood up. I looked back to the pink haired girl then put the covers back over her. I then walked out with a slight blush "Ah Zero-kun~! Your awake~!" Kaien yelled happily almost glomping me but I walked away before he could and sat at the table. I yawned and used my hand to hold my head up. "Ah wheres Mayu-chan~?" He asked. I blushed a little and crossed my hands and sat them on the table then sat my head in them. "She's still asleep." I mummered. "You two were so cute when you were sleeping together~!" He fangirled. I stiffened. "So what? You were acting like a stalker and watching children in their sleep?" Zero asked. Kaien whined, "Oh Zero-kun your so mean~! I just watch over my dear daughters. Mayu you see is always having nightmares so I have to check on her~! And soon you'll be my son~!" Kaien fangirled again. I stressed out and banged the table, "I'll never be your son." I yelled. Kaien fake cried and I sweat dropped. Then a stress mark appeared on my head too and then I yelled, "And you call yourself an adult!" I then heard footsteps. "Geez you guys need to be quiet Mayu's still asleep!" Yuki yelled. That's when a pink haired someone appeared and pulled Yuki's shirt.

Mayu's POV

I woke up to the sound of yelling. I groaned, tired from the nightmares before I got to Zero's room. I then remembered that Zero wasn't here anymore. His body heat was gone. I searched with my hands only to feel leftover body heat. I rolled over and snuggled into it. People said that when I'm asleep I snuggle people next to me and I figured my body was just cold.

I then heard more yelling and it sounded like Zero's. I sat up and rubbed my eyes then stood up wondering what they were yelling about. I went in to find Yuki at the door of the dining/kitchen. I tugged at Yuki's shirt and she turned around. My sleeve was at my face again and that's how it would stay.

"See! You woke her up!" Yuki yelled clearly angry. I tugged again. She looked at me again and patted my head. "Gommenesai we didn't mean to wake you up." Yuki sai with a apologetic smile. I shook my head to tell her it was fine. "Oh yeah Old man why doesn't she talk, is she a mute?" Zero asked. I stiffened and held onto Yuki's shirt tighter and I looked down to the ground. Everyone was silent. "A-ano well you see Mayu's family was attacked and something happened to cause her to lose her voice. She can talk a little but she can't talk a lot." Father explained. "Was it a vampire?" Zero asked. I whimpered and Zero looked at me. I was terrified of that word. I was terrified of them. I knew I looked frightened (Like when Akito 'visited' Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket) because Yuki patted my head. "A-ano we're going to go and I'll go get Mayu changed." Yuki said taking me with her.

Yuki's POV

'Why would Cross say that in front of her? He should have waited 'till they were alone and when we wern't there.' I thought Mayu was still shuddering. I felt so sorry for her to go through that. Once we got to our bedroom I made her sit down on the bed. I searched through the drawers and found a pink turtle neck and black pants then I got out two pink bows for her to wear. I kneeled to the shuddering girl and asked, "Here Mayu, hows this?" while handing the clothing to her. She smiled and nodded yet her smile didn't meet her eyes. I was worried. Very worried.

Zero's POV

Me and Kaien were in an awkward silence. "Did those vampires kill her family? Answer my Kaien." I repeated. He sighed and then picked his glasses up. HE then walked over to the table I was at and sat down across from me. "Yes.. Her family was attacked my vampires. Her parents were killed along with her brother and they were slaughtered. Mayu's sister had commited suicide as well, when Mayu was three.." He started. 'Three? That's too young! Did she see? Does she know what happened?' I asked myself. My eyes widened. "Her parents were slaughtered at age five and her vocal cords were ripped from her throat and suprisingly she was still alive but there was blood everywhere. If we had came anysooner she would've .." I could tell he didn't want to think about it but still I had to ask. "Did she see everything?" I asked. He looked up at me. He nodded. "Her sisters suicide and her parents death..." He finished. I sat back in my chair. "This is why vampires are beasts who kill and drink human blood.. They are beasts in human form." I said angirly. "But we believe that vampires and humans can-" He started but I stopped him. "No they won't ever be able to. Those beasts take the lives of humans everyday yet you still think that?" I asked clearly disgusted. He looked sad and shook his head. "It will happen Zero. And later on you'll think so too." He said. "Tch, not unless their all dead. " I spat. I left the room and went into the lving room and laid on the couch.

I felt eyes on me and say Mayu with her sketchbook in her hand and a pencial with her sleeve on her mouth. She tilted her head.

Mayu's POV

Once I was dressed by Yuki she said to go sit in the living room and that she'd be there later. I nodded then went to Zero's room and took my sketchbook and pencial with my hand over my mouth. I walked into the living room and saw Zero lying on the couch. I went over to the couch and I was right above him (not like that!). He glanced up at me and I tilted my head. I knew Cross told him my past, I wondered how he thought of me. "What do you want?" He asked. I shook my head then walked over to the other couch and sat on it. I too out my sketchbook and pencial and started to draw Zero. Zero just stared at me a little confused but he had pity in his eyes. It took my ten minutes to draw him and he was still staring. I walked over to him and he sat up while I clutched my sketchbook. I passed it to him blushing, and my head tilted down. He took it and looked at it confused. I thought he didn't like it and I put my hand to my mouth and the other hand to my back, then I tilted my head. I tugged his shirt and stared into his lavander eyes wondering if he hated it or liked it. He was staring at me too and after a while he looked away and shrugged with a faint blush. "It's good." He said. I smiled and blushed and nodded my head then he passed me my sketchbook back to me. He laid back down and put his hands behind his head and I went back to my couch. I sat down and swung my legs, smiling. Yuki walked in and she skipped over to me. She was smiling and she patted my head. "Are you okay Mayu-chan?" She asked my smiling and looking down as she stood. I nodded and smiled back.

"Urusai I'm trying to sleep." Zero said. Yuki looked over to him and said, "Well you should sleep in your room not in here." "Well I don't want to." He said boredly. "Geez what's that supposed to mean?" She asked a little aggitated at his attitude. "It means I don't want to can you not understand?" He asked sarcastically. "Why you-!" She started but I stopped her and tugged on her shirt looking sad. I hated it when people fought. She looked back at me. "Gommenesai Mayu-chan we didn't mean to fight." She aplologized. I smiled and nodded. "It was your fault." Zero muffled while he was turned around. A stress mark appeared on her head and she made a fist.

She then sighed, "Whatever." She said while sitting beside me. She then looked over to my sketchbook and saw my picture of Zero. She then tilted her head and smiled a creepy smile like a smirk or a grin. "Ah Mayu-chan do you have a crush on Zero?" She teased. I blushed and shook my head while clutching my sketchbook. Zero heard this and started listening in. "Aww c'mon you can tell me Mayu-chan~!" She teased some more. My blush deepened and I shook my head harder. She giggled. Zero then turned around and sat up. "Just leave her alone." He said a little bit angry. She looked over and giggled again. I knew she was playing with me and I didn't know if I liked him … did I? "Geez I was just playing but it seems you like her." Yuki played teasingly. He blushed a little. "No I just said to leave her be its not your bussiness if she likes me or not." He said while sitting back with one leg up and the other laid down. "Fine, fine." She said reassuring him that she wouldn't tease any longer. He nodded and my blush went down a little. After a while it was breakfest time. We all sat around the table and Yuki made me sit by Zero and by her too. I didn't really eat because I was a little scared to. I ate a little piece of fathers strange food and Zero watched me carfully. After I ate a piece I started poking it. "Aren't you going to eat Mayu-chan?" Father asked me. I shook my head. He nodded sadly. "But you have to eat Mayu-chan~!" Yuki whined. I shook my head again and stood out of my chair then left to mine and Yuki's room. I closed the door then I sat down in the desk with my sketchbook and pencial then started to draw. I didn't know what I was drawing until I stopped to look. It was what had happened to me that day.. the day my parents died and my brother. My eyes widened. When I had gotten here this is what I had drawn. I thought that I stopped drawing this. I felt water on my face and figured that I was crying. I wiped them away and held myself in my arms and stared at the picture. I then heard footsteps. I didn't move though, I was too scared. The door opened then the door shut behind me. I didn't move an inch. I then closed the sketchbook and slowly turned around. I thought it was Yuki but instead it was Zero. I stared at him and so did he. He was holding a plate of ramen. I tilted my head. "You have to eat you know." He said. He then walked over and set down the plate. He moved the sketchbook to the side and gave me the chopsticks. I took them but I didn't make a move to eat. He sighed then took them from me and got the ramen and moved it to my mouth. "Open your mouth." He ordered. I didn't so he repeated, "C'mon you have to eat." The moved them closer. I crossed my arms and pouted. He sighed again and then caressed my cheek and moved his lips closer to mine. I blushed and wondered what he was doing until we were inches apart. I parted my lip in order to try and talk but he just stuck the food into my mouth. I blushed and chewed then wiped my mouth. I pouted and looked away still blushing. "It was the only way to get you to eat and aren't you glad I didn't make you eat that weird stuff the old man made?" He had a point, I liked my father but he cooked weird food. He then spotted my sketchbook with the pencial holding the place where I was drawing.. that picture. He picked the pages up and I grabbed his hand. My hand was shaking and he looked up at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. He stared for a while until he flipped it open. It revealed the picture I drew. The picture of that room they died in with my brother. Tears came down my eyes. I looked down and my hair covered my eyes. Zero stared at the picture confused and his eyes were widened. I took my hand off and I put it in a fist. More tears came down and I shut my eyes. Something warm held me. I opened them and it was Zero. I clutched his shirt and nuzzled my face into his shirt and cried. I soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep... but one thing was still on my mind...

_Do I love him?_

**So how was that? I wrote this yesterday night 'till 1:00 am but it was worth it! Please R&R I only want three reviews and I shall try and answer you Kaname fans out there(May just see her as a sister) but She'll like Zero too and also I don't like Yuki too musch because well she's the main character and she doesn't know anything except for that they drink blood and she's supposed to be telling us instead of us learning with her because it confused me when I first watched it. Sorry for bashing Yuki! And heres a question: Do you want making out scenes? Lemon? I may change the rating based on you awesome reviewers and how I feel about it but it's actually based on you! Writing chappy 4 right now and I hope this wasn't too long or short!**


	4. The Fight

Cruel Love

By: zerofan1256

**Hello People~! I'm making this right after chapter 3 and now I'm making Chappy 4 yay~! I'm so happy writing this and I hope you're happy too~! Thanks to: Alliana2312 (As always working on the french traslation 4 u), michelle88222, and EverRose808**

**Thanks so much! Also R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight TT^TT**

**Chapter 4**

**Zero's POV **Mayu had fallen asleep crying. Once I saw that picture I was really taken back by what she had drawn and I was wondering if that's what had happened to her. When she started crying I then knew it was her family in that picture. I hugged her and ran my fingers through her hair. I felt pity for her, she had lost everything like me and she was like me. Except I was a vampire. I would have to suffer and so would she. She lost her voice that was ripped from her and she wouldn't be able to talk. I was bitten and had to suffer tranformation. We both saw our family, get killed. I held her and once she started to breathe I picked her up bridal style and sat her on her bed. I covered her with the blankets. I was about to leave when she reached for my wrist and pulled it. I turned around and she looked scared. She was still shivering. I walked back to her a kneeled then ran my fingers through her sliky pink hair. She held my hand as I petted her and nuzzled. She looked like she was going to cry again so I did what I had to. I kissed her on her forehead. She was taken back by my action and blushed then closed her eyes. I kept petting her 'till she finally fell asleep. Then I slowly stood up and walked back to the desk. I ripped the cursed page out and crumpled it up then put it in my pocket. I closed it and took the plate of Ramen and decided to make her eat later. I walked out and closed the door.

Mayu's POV

I woke up to the sound of hail and wind against the window. I sat up and brought my balnket up against my face. 'Not again!' I thought. I whimpered. I always dealt with this alone since I didn't want to bother anyone. I crawled over to my corner and brought the blanket too. The lights wouldn't work and the moon was gone. I sat there rocking myself and whimpered. I closed my eyes and covered my ears. I then heard some footsteps. It was deja vu to me. Maybe it was Cross. Or maybe a.. Vampire.. I shivered. I then heard the footsteps get closer. The door opened and I huddled into the corner some more. Tears flowed down and I nuzzled my face into the blanket wiping the tears.

I felt hands on my hands and they tilted my head so I would look at the person. I was _scared. Terrified. _My eyes were still closed and a couple teaes flowed down. "Mayu.." The voice said. It was Zero. I opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked. I just glomped him and nuzzled into his shirt. I got his shirt wet but he didn't do anything to stop me or pull me away. He sat up and picked me up. He walked to the door and exited while still carrying me. He shut the door. He walked towards his room and opened then shut the door. He sat me on his bed and I wiped my tears embarressd. He kneeled then wiped my tears. I looked at him and his eyes were filled with pity. I hugged him again and he hugged back a little uncomfortable. He then picked my up bridal style and sat my on the other side of the bed. 'I'm such a baby.' I thought. He covered me with the blanket and crawled in bed himself. I snuggled into his chest and he nuzzled his face into my hair. I clutched his shirt. "It's okay." He said while running his fingers through my hair. I relaxed at his touch and snuggled closer. He shifted a little to make us both comfortable and his leg was over mine. I felt calm and I heard his heartbeat as I laid on his chest. He covered my other ear so I wouldn't hear anything other then his heart. I cuddled up to him and he returned it awkwardly. He used his free hand to keep running his fingers through my hair and I soon fell asleep.

Zero's POV

Mayu had fallen asleep.. again. To me this is all deja vu. Almost everytime I saw her she was scared, crying, or hugging me at the least. I couldn't leave her alone. If I did she'd be alone again and she'd probably be killed by a vampire if she were to go out by herself. I have decided, I would stay by Mayu and protect her. I hugged her closer and I fell aseep to in the scent of her hair.

Mayu's POV

I woke up to the sound of a heartbeat. I had remebered. Zero took me into his bedroom. I was crying and he carried me here. I clutched his shirt that was a little damp from the tears. I snuggled up against him and I looked up at him. He looked so peaceful sleeping than being awake. He was always angry but now.. he was cute actually. I shook my head and nuzzled into his shirt. I then felt him shift until he was hugging me. "Ichiru..." He mummered. 'Ichiru? Was that his brother?' I asked myself. I then turned around and his face was inches from mine. I blushed and backed my head away, but Zero got closer until out noses touched. My blush deepened, I didn't want him to wake up and I didn't want to kiss him.. I don't think I want to but- I shook my head from my perverted thoughts. Zero shifted and groaned. He clutched the sheets next to me and then hugged my closer. He was struggling as if he tried to escape from something. 'But what?' I asked myself. I ran my fingers through his hair and caressed his face.

He then calmed down and stopped rustling around. I smiled, then I sat up. He then held to my waist and I blushed. I then petted him on the head and he nuzzled. I smiled. I then **tried **to remove him but that didn't work since he had a death grip on me so I sat there and pouted. I then had no choice but to wake him up. I sighed and poked him on the head while my other hand was in the air like I was holding a dress. He grunted. I poked him again but on the cheek. He swiped my hand and nuzzled. 'I wonder if this was what I was like when I slept.' I thought to myself. I then shifted around and scooted up but he just pulled me up. "Quit moving." He mummered. I blushed since he was awake and that meant he was doing this on purpose. I then put my hand that was in the air to my face and the other holding the other hand. I tugged at his shirt, and he groaned not wanting to get up. I smiled. He then sat up and rubbed his eyes and sat beside me. He then looked at me and stared holding his head with his hand that was on his leg. "Are you okay now?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He nodded back and then strecthed. After he was done stretching he asked, "How do you feel about vampires?" He asked. I was taken back by his question and I stiffened and looked down sadly. My hair covered my eyes and I shivered. I then felt a hand wrap around mine I looked up and saw that he looked worried. I looked down again and blushed. I put my other hand to my face and my hand gripped my sleeve. He then crawled over to me and tilted my face so I'd look at him. I saw his lavander eyes and blushed. "It'll be okay. I'll stay with you okay?" He said looking at my worriedly. My face brightened and I smiled then glomped him. I nuzzled into his shirt smiling. He lightly smiled and I blushed a little, while still smiling. Then the door swung open. "Mayu are you- Oh now what's happening here~?" It was father. I quickly sat up and I had a tomato red face. "Nothing we-" Zero started but father stopped him. "Ah Zero-kun never suspected you to be such a pervert trying to seduce my poor daughter~!" Father teased. My blush deepened. I the waved my arms around, and it waas up to Zero to tell him the truth. "YOUR THE ONLY PERVERT HERE!" Zero yelled throwing a pillow at him. "Zero-kun why are you so mean~?" Father pouted. He threw more pillows at him and ironically there were more pillows under the bed so he threw them at him then said, "Help me." Then he passed me some pillows and we threw pillows at him. "Aww~! Mayu-chan how could you~?" He whined. And for the first time I giggled. I knew I could talk. I knew I could laugh. But I was scared, but now that I have Zero.. I was so happy.

~6 Days Later

Zero's POV

Yuki was happy and cheerful more than usual and I got kind of annoyed. It was a week or so after the incident with me and Yuki. I was tearing and clawing at the place where 'that woman' bit me. Yuki had stopped me though and she was worried, crying too. She cared about me and I felt my heart skip a beat or two. I realized with out Yuki I wouldn't have made it this far. Her voice ran through my ears, "_It's okay. I'll be by your side Zero."_ "Hmm hmm hmm hmm~!" Yuki hummed. We were all at the table eating Cross's weird foods and I finally got Mayu to eat. She was sitting by me and Cross was by her then Yuki by him. Yuki was talking about some guy named Kaname. She was happy and Mayu looked a little worried. There was a knock at the door. "Kiryu-kun, I'd like you to judge for yourself." Cross started. Yuki stood up then left to the door and Mayu still sat there. "I'm sure you'll be able to tell immediantly." He said. "What' are talking about?" I asked. My neck was wrapped with guaze and I was wearing a tan shirt and some jeans. "Hurry!" Yuki said, pulling the mans hand. :Hurry and come in! Are you cold?" She asked him. I watched them from the table and Mayu was watching carefully too. The man patted her head then caressed her check and she held it there. "Kaname-sama." She said while closing her eyes. I was taken back by how he was treating her and my eys widened and I watched carefully. "Kaname-same, actually.." She started. She pulled him to where I could almost see him. "What is it?" He asked. She giggled and pulled him closer. Once I caught a glimpse of him I knew immediantly like the old man said. He turned around and satred at both Mayu and me. My eyes widened. I stood up. 'He-' I thought. Mayu looked up at me and looked worried. "Tch" I said glaring at the vampire. Mayu tugged at my shirt and I took the butter knife that was close to me. She clutched to my shirt but I shook her off and I clutched the knife. Yuki noticed and walked towards. "No, Zero!" She yelled but was pushed back by the vampire. I ran forwards and stabbed the vampire. "Vampire!" I yelled then dug the knife deeper. "Kaname-sama!" Yuki yelled worriedly. Mayu stood up too and she walked towards us but Cross stopped her and shook her head. "Attacking someone the instant you meet them.." He started. "How rude." He said woth no emotion. "Shut up, Vampire!" I yelled digging the knife in his skin. "You smell the same as that woman!" I yelled. "'That woman'?" He repeated. "Then, you must be Kiryu Zero-kun." He said Tch." I hissed. "What happened to your family was truly a shame." She said. I knew he didn't mean it. Vampire were beasts in human form who drank the blood from humans. They didn't care for anyone but themselves. "However..." He started. He then pushed me back and then finished, "I have no intention of allowing myself to be killed by you." Then he pulled the knife out. "Your carrying out your revenge out on the wrong person, Kiryu-kun." Cross said. "Tch." I hissed again. I then turned my glare to Mayu and Yuki. Mayu flinched then looked down with tears in her eyes and bowing her head in shame. Yuki looked at me worriedly. "Your both a disgrace." I spat before stroming off and slamming the door.

**Hey guys I thanks for reading! Also this and chappy 5 was actually a full chappy sao I split it and now you have two Yay~! I shall try and post whenever I can! Please R&R and thanks to everyone who's been with me through this fanfic it's so much to me! And also I shall update Chappys and add names who have just reviewed so you won't feel left out! Thanks so much for reading! P.s I learned how to say Stripper in japanese. :D**


	5. The News and Romance?

Cruel Love

By: Zerofan1256

**Hey guys here's chappy 5 and FYI this and chappy 4 used to be a full one but it split! But now you'll have two chapters today! YAY~! Also Idk If I'll be able to post tomorrow since I have school but I may have time 'cause school's almost out and Summer is just around the corner! But *ahem* I may have Summer school. TT^TT But please enjoy and I shall update this chappy to put all the names who reviewed on here and even the late people who posted a while after this did so u won't be left out! Please R&R and enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight TT^TT**

**Chapter 5 **

**Mayu's POV**

Mayu's POV

"_Your a disgrace." _Zero's words ran through my head. "Mayu are you okay?" Kaname asked. I nodded and quickly wiped the remaining tears I had and looked up the smiled and nodded. He looked worried and said, "Gommenesai for scaring you and Yuki." He said as he caressed my cheek.. I waved my hands to reassure him and shook my head. "Neh, I'm going to go and check on Zero want to come Mayu-chan?" Yuki asked. I thought for a while and put my sleeve to my mouth and nodded. I then smiled at Kaname and he lightly smiled back and he removed his hand and me and Yuki both walked to Zero's room. She opened the door and I clutched Yuki's shirt scared if Zero would leave me. It was true that I was scared of vampires but Kaname seemed different. He seemed lonely, I learned when Yuki and father went out.

**5 years Earlier (Age 6)**

**Mayu's POV (flashback)**

_Father and Yuki went out to buy clothing for me since I didn't have a lot. They left me with Kaname, the vampire. He scared me and I wondered if he'd hurt me. I peeked out from the hall with my sketchbook and saw him siting on the couch and sat back. I watched him carefully. He looked lonely and sad."What is it you want?" He asked. His emotion on his face before changed. I stepped back and put my sleeve to my mouth. He looked over to me emotionless. I tilted my head. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said. I tilted my head more. He sighed, "You don't have to come near me if you don't want to." He said, I saw I little glint of sadness in his eyes. He looked so sad. I walked over to the couch to where he was sitting at. I stood behind him and ran my fingers through his hair and he opened his eyes and stared at me. I blushed and slightly smiled. I then moved to his cheek and he held my hand. He was really gentle and he seemed kind. He had never hurt Yuki before, but will he hurt me? He looked up at me and smiled gently. He didn't seem so lonely anymore. "Arigato." He said, while caressing my cheek then putting his forehead against mine. We both smiled and from that day forth is how our friendship began. _

_**End Of Flashback**_

_Mayu's POV _

That's why I had grown close to Kaname, and now Zero. But now he probably hates me. 'Will he just abandon me? Will he hate me? What does he think of me now?' All those thoughts went through my head. Me and Yuki both walked in. "Zero?" Yuki asked as we walked toward the bed he was on. "We're sorry." She said. "I should've told you about him sooner." She said. I couldn't say anything so I really couldn't do anything, and his arrival surprised me too until I was told at the last minute. I let go of her shirt as she went closer. "Are you okay?" She asked as her hand was near sat on the bed and Zero's hair covered his eyes do I couldn't see his emotions. I knew it was probably hatred, sadness, and betrayel. I looked down in shame. "Zero?" She asked as she moved her hand closer to his face. It was immediantly slapped away. "Don't touch me!" He yelled. "Not with the hands that touched _him_!" He spat. She held her hand and I held Yuki's shoulders then looked at Zero. He glared at me and I looked away in shame. But still He didn't do anything to him.. it was 'that woman'. "Kaname-sama saved me from a scarey vampire." She said while putting her hand down like nothing happened. She then jumped off the bed and said, "He's a really kind vampire, right Mayu-chan?" She asked me. Zero glared at me and Yuki waited fro an answer I looked down and covered my eyes with my hair. She sighed. Zero clutched the sheets. "Your all crazy. And just when I decided to trust you .. Mayu.." He said angirly. I looked down os shame and was on the brink of tears. "Don't blame this on Mayu-chan she can't talk remember? She wouldn't have been able to tell you anyways because she didn't know Kaname-sama was coming over today." Yuki said. Zero seemed angry (Idk what happened after she told him 'cause after that it dazed out and that happened all of a sudden so I'll do this 4 now) "I don't believe it, I won't believe how you like that beast" Zero said angrily. Yuki sighed. "Gommenesai, Zero..." Yuki said before leaving me with Zero. Zero was still glaring at me and we were in a tense silence.

I shuffled a little and I then got ready to leave. I bowed and I turned to leave. "Wait." Zero ordered. I stopped. Why would you betray me for a vampire? After what I did for you... but it seems you can take care of yourself.." He spat. I quickly turned around and shook my head. I opened my mouth to speak but I was afraid. I lowered my head down, then opened my mouth. If this was the only way for him to believe me then I'd have to talk. I could only talk a couple words so I had to try. "I-I.." I started. Zero's eyes widend and he looked up. "P-please s-stay." I said looking down with tears in my eyes. He was taken back by me actually talking. My throat ached from even just a couple and it hurt. I rubbed it and he noticed. It was the first time I had spoken since I got here. He then stood up and walked over to me. He patted my head. He looked down at me and he then tilted my head up tp him and wiped away my then ley my face go and his hands dropped I blushed then averted my eyes away from his lavander ones. "I'll stay, but I'm still going to kill any vampire that harms you or Yuki whether you believe vampires and humans can cooperate together or not." He said a little angirly. I nodded and gently smiled. He then walked off and I followed him clutching his shirt with my sleeve on my mouth. I followed him everywhere except the restroom. (Like Kisa and Toruh from Fubura) A couple day after though I was sitting by Zero as he read his book and I snuggled up close to him his arms were around me and his face was by my shoulder. Yuki was in the kitchen getting the tea while father was walking to the living room. "Ah it seems Mayu has taken a liking to you Zero-kun~!" Father teased. "Urusai, I'm trying to read." Zero said angirly. "Aww~! Zero-kun your so mean~!" Father whined. "What'd you come in here for anyways?" Zero asked as he moved closer so I could see. Yuki then walked in with a try of tea. "Nani? What's going on?" She asked. "Ah Yuki just in time! Well now that your all here, we decided to to establish a Night Class at our academey." He said. Me and Zero weren't really paying attention, and kept reading the book. "So, like a Night Class for the High school?" Yuki asked. "No, it's not for the high school or university." Cross finished. I looked up from the book and tilted my head. " The students will preform intricate experiments throughout the night." He explained. I got more confused and tilted my head more. Zero looked up from his book too and listened in. "And in return, we won't assign them to specific years." He finished. "Then again, not only are their nocturnal, they also live much longer than we do." He said. I knew what he was talking about and I'm sure Zero did too. I looked up at Zero and he seemed angry and his eyes widened. "The students who will be attending the Night Class.. are all vampires." He finshed sadly as he saw Zero's reation. He then sat the book down and unwrapped his arms and slowly stood up. "What are you planning to do, inviting those _things _here?" He asked angirly putting his hands into a fist that were shaking. I removed the book from my lap and stood up and clutched his shirt.

"To eduacate young vampires to become a moderate faction." A voice said. It was Kaname. Zero, Yuki and I looked over to see Kaname appear from the door. "So that vampires can coexist in peace." He finished. He crossed his arms and he leaned against the door way, wearing a light rown coat which made him look quite attractive. (Seriously he looked hot O.O) "That seems to be the purpose." He said with a little sarcasam. "Kuran..." Zero said with his eyes still widened. Yuki smiled which creeped me out a little. (Seriously it did she looked like a pedoyuki. Sry for bashing but seriously their faces looked weird. Zero looked a little scared and Yuki smiled while Cross-san didn't have any emotion.) "Kaname-sama!" Yuki yelled while running to Kaname. "Good evening, Yuki, Mayu." He said as he looked up towards me smiling. I slightly smiled back while still behind Zero. "How stupid."  
Zero said while his hands were in fists and shaking. I held his arm and tried to calm him down but he shook me off and ran up to father. "Vampires would never really want to actually coexist with humans!" Zero yelled. Father looked down at him since he was shorter and I couldn't get any emotion from his face but sadness. "Have you forgotten how much bloodstained history has been covered up?" He asked angirly clutching his shirt. "I want to put an to that." Father said with the light blocking me from seeing his emotions. "Just like you Kiryu-kun and Mayu-chan, I have also lost someone precious to me. I know that Mayu may understand even if she is afraid she is strong. And I need you to be strong and please try and understand." Father said. I did understand his reasons even so not every vampire is meant to coexist with us and I was afraid what would happen if it didn't work out. "Even so... what if Mayu or Yuki gets attacked my those beasts. Will you be able to control that?" Zero asked. "Don't worry, Kaname-kun will be attending, Night Class. So I'm sure other vampires will behave too." Father finished. Yuki, Zero and I all looked over to Kaname, who still stood there. Zero seemed angrier than before and I knew what he was thinking. 'What if he betrayed us? If he did it's all be over.' Zero then walked over and threw the book at the vampire, but Kaname had grabbed it before that had happened and dropped it on the floor. "I'm not out to get you Kiryu, yet I can see the hatred you have out for us vampires. Not all vampires are who you think thay are. We simply want to coexist, nothing more." Kaname said. Zero glared then stormed off into his room and slammed the door. I sighed and followed.

_Kaien's POV_

"Yuki, do you mind getting us some coffee?" I asked Yuki, smiling and crouching. She nodded and smiled, "Sure, Headmaster." She said. "Call me father~!" I said. "A-ano father." She said. "Kwaii~! Your so cute!" I fangirled. "A-ano father should I go check on Zero first?" She asked. "You should leave Kiryu-kun be for now, I'm sure Mayu-chan can calm him for now, then we'll see how they'll be later." I reassured. Kaname nodded, "He might be a little shocked by this so he should have time to think, and try to accept it." Kaname said. She nodded and smiled one more time before leaving. Kaname walked over and bent over then picked up the book Zero threw. "Kaname-kun, I'm really happy you approve of my pacifist ideals." I said smiling "Yes, I sincerley hope the can be achieved." Kaname said as he stood up. "Besides, I live a constricted life with very little freedom," He said. He seemed sad and I pitied him. To be locked up from the outside world and to barley even have privacy. Even so we both now it's to protect the purebloods. "so I require someone to become my arms and legs." He finished. "There is, however, one thing I'm worried about..." He started looking down. I knew who. Kaname had told me of what had happened between Mayu and him and I knew that Kaname missed his sister. I nodded. "Your worried about Yuki and Mayu right? Your worried about the two people you hold dear, being harmed. Is that it?" I asked. My emotions were hidden like before. Kaname looked up. He nodded. "I see, don't worry I'm sure they'll be fine. I'll teach them how to defend themselves if that'll make you better. I'll even make them guardians to help the coexisting." I said. He nodded again. "Thank you Headmaster, but what about Mayu? Like Yuki her blood is somewhat intoxicating to us and she cannot scream if she is attacked. She's also too gentle to hurt anyone do you think it's a good thing to make her a guardian? I don't want her to be involved in the game either." Kaname stated. I nodded and agreed. "Uh." I said in agreement. "It may not by a good idea to but I'll still try to teach her and if that doesn't work I may do a spell to protect her." I assured. He nodded back. Yuki came back with coffee and we sat down and chatted a little while Yuki had her juice and us the coffee.

_Mayu's POV_

I followed Zero to his room after he slammed the door. I knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Zero asked angirly. He swung open the door and I stood there staring at him worriedly. I tilted my head. "Mayu.." Zero said looking sdaly at me. I got more worried and ptted his hair. He took my arm and pulled me into his room then closed the door. I blushed and put my sleeve to my mouth. He walked over and his hair covered his eyes. He pulled me into a hug and nuzzled his face into my neck. My blush deepened and I wrapped my hands around his neck and used one of my hands to run my fingers through his sliver hair. "You okay?" I asked trying to speak. I only spoke around Zero and I didn't really speak around anyone else. Even Kaname.

"Yeah, just stay here." Zero said as he breathed in my scent. I stood there with Zero and after a while I asked, "Talk?" He shrugged. I then unwrapped my arms then backed up. The I took his hand and looked up at him and gently smiled. He looked at me with sad eyes and my smile faded. I then caressed his cheek. "It's okay." I said as it was beginning to get teasier talking. I smiled again and closed my eyes. He held my hand and removed my hand then pulled me into another hug. "Arigato.." He said. I smiled again and I was glad to help him. But I never knew that it would get worse as I grew up.


	6. Why?

Cruel Love

By:Zerofan1256

**Hello peeps I love all you who read this and reading this now thanks so~ much! Thanks to: michelle88222, Alliana2312 (I know you'll read it ^^), and EverRose808 (I know you'll read too ^^), and Insomnia Trapped. I'll update others if you read cause I'm not too sure, but anyways Thanks for those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! ^^ Thanks. R&R please and enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. **

**~1 Year Later~**

**Mayu's POV**

It's been one year and father had put us all in middle school, even though Zero should have been one year ahead of us, but I was glad Zero could stay with me and Yuki. Me, Zero, and Yuki were walking from Headmasters house to our dorm. Today was still our first day so we had a celebration at the end of school, and Zero didn't like it at all and called him immature. I was holding Zero's hand and I had a blush on my were wearing our school uniforms and backpacks around our back. My sleeve like always was by my mouth and Yuki waws beside me walking along with us. We were passing one of the buildings and Yuki asked, "The teachers' dorm isn't being used now, is it?" She turned towards us with a questioned look on her face. "It's a temporary dorm." Zero replied to her answer as he turned towards her. "Until the exams and pledges are completed." He finished. "For the _vampires." _He spat. He pulled my along. "Don't get too close … to their nest." He spoke angirly. I looked behind us and saw Yuki with a little surprised look on her face. I knew what she was thinking. 'Kaname." I thought.

Yuki's POV

After Mayu and Zero walked away, I thought. 'Lord Kaname is there too.' I then walked up to the building and opened up the door not expecting anyone to be there. Once I opened the door and saw a boy holding a bunch of paperwork inside. "Yikes!" I yelped. "Eh?" The boy asked as he turned his head my way. "Oh it's Yuki-chan~!" He chirped while smiling. "Huh?" I asked how did he know my name? "Did you come here to see Kaname? Too bad because he's out right now." The blonde haired boy said. He opened his eyes and he had green eyes. "Huh? Do you know who I am?" I asked confused. He nodded. "I lived with Kaname so I often took him to your house." He replied. "I used to you from the car when you hugged Kaname tightly, and I saw Mayu-chan too." He finished. 'Eh? He w-watched me and Mayu-chan!? That's kinda weird.' I thought. (When I heard this I was like WTF Takuma that sounds like ur a stalker! But I wouldn't mind if he stalked me** ^/^**) I looked down, "Oh." Was all I could say. He then pushed my out and said, "Alright Yuki, time to go to bed and get some sleep~!" He chirped. I bent back. He closed the door slightly and bent down with his head sticking out. "Walking around at night is not allowed, even on Academey grounds!" He scolded then closed the door and I bent back forwards. 'Well that was unexpected, but... I what about Lord Kaname?' I asked myslef. I pressed my hand against the door and felt the patterns on the door. "Go home?" I asked. I pressed my head against the door and listened for a sound. There was none. "But I'm already this close.. I'll just take a peek." I said feeling determind. I slowly opened the door since it was a little hard to open. It was harder to open then it looked. I then entered the room and stood on the rug in front of the door. "It's cold outside, so I'm going to wait inside." I told myself aloud. I slowly closed the door behind me. I walked over to the stairs and sat down. I pressed my legs against my chest and sat my head down on my knees. "What is this?! a 1000-point questionare?!" A voice asked clearly annoyed and angry. I looked up and saw four teens walking across the top stair floor. "Headmaster is a rotten guy..He expects us to submit it by the end of the night." The voice came from a blone teen with culy hair. "That's because you're trying to answer them diligently." Said a bored voice which came from another teen with orange wild hair. I turned my head, 'A vampire who tries to answer a questionare diligently...' I thought. 'How weird~!' I thought to myself. I slightly giggled and they all stopped and stared at me. "Huh?" The blonde boy asked. I stood up from the stairs and bowed quickly. "What's a human child doing here?" The blonde asked. "She's looking this way. Could she be a fan?" He whispered but I still overheard, they vampire boy blushed and a girl with a brownish and blondish hair just smirked. "She's laughing at you, The girl said, "don't cause trouble before we even get into this school." I don't want to taint Kaname-sama's school life." She finished and they all walked away. 'She mentioned Lord Kaname, so shee must like Kaname too.' I thought. I then sat down and after a while felt a little tired so I laid down to rest a little but before I knew it I fell asleep.

Kaname's POV

I was walking from my meeting and entered the temporary dorm. I then smelled a fimilar smell, it was Yuki. I walked up slowly and smelled another vampire and walked a little more quickly to find her sleeping and the vampire reaching for her neck with it's filthy hands. "You stilll don't know the rules of the Night Class?" I asked. The vampire looked over and stopped it's hand. "I'm sorry, I jsu tnow remembered." The unknown male vampire said while bowing. He then walked away quickly and I approched Yuki and covered her with my coat. "Much too careless." I said looking at the young girl. Her neck was revealed and moved her hair over then lowered my head, but I stopped myself. 'No.. I don't want to cause her pain. Besides it's much to early for her.' I thought. I then picked her sleeping form up and took her to my bedroom. I sat her down onto the bed I hardly used and covered her with the blankets. Her neck was so tempting.. "The cruel things I do .. Yuki." I said to myslef before reaching down to her neck once more.

Yuki's POV

I woke up felling warm and snuggled into something warm. I smelled like Kaname. I snuggled into it more before opening my eyes to see that I was in a bed ans I sat up. "Where am I?" I asked. I looked at the blankets in front of me. "This is Lord Kaname's" I said to myself as I took the blanket and sniffed it. "Ruka." I heard a voice and it sounded like Lord Kaname's. "Oh." I said. I looked over to an opened door that was across from the bed. I quietly sneaked over to the door and peeked inside. I looked to see Lord Kaname and the blonde girl from before. I was completely shocked. 'Wha-!' I thought. "Kaname-sama!" The girl by the name of ruka spoke. I gasped. "I'm-." Ruka spoke but fell to the ground. Kaname had her blood dripping down his face and I ran. I was so shcocked and scared.

Zero's POV

Me and Mayu had walked to our dorm. Since me and Mayu never seperated and Mayu had always stayed with me it was decided by headmaster. He gave us two beds and a bathroom for the both of us. (I know Zero only has a sink but now he has a bathroom ^^) Mayu was still holding my hand with her sleeve covering her mouth. She had that habit eversince the first time we've met. I unlocked the dorm and we both walked in and I flicked the light on. "Go get changed and get ready for bed." I ordered. She nodded and let got of my hand to get ready. We've grown close even though we only knew eachother for two years. She would always stay sround me and when I'm not there she'd stay by Yuki. Before she got out I dressed into my Pj's too and Yuki mostly got my clothes. I wore a blue shirt and green pants and I was stetching. I felt a tugg on my shirt and turned around, it was Mayu. She was dressed in her pajamas' and she wore a pink shirt with a skull and black shorts. Her hair reached down to her waist and Yuki usually brushed her hair and on some occasions, me. Yuki had gotten her a pink jacket with some dog ears on the hoodie and she wore it when she slept or when she went out. Don't get me wrong it's not like I watch her _every _movement she just stayed by me everywhere I went. It was kind of annoying but I promised to stay with her and I won't let some bloodsuckers hurt her or Yuki (I know it's spelled with 2 u's but I'm just lazy like that so.. yeah~!) I sighed. I then walked her over and laid her on her bed. Her sleeve was on her mouth and she was curled up. I kneeled and ran my fingers through her hair and she relaxed and slightly blushed. I did this until she closed her eyes and started to breathe slowly. I sighed and stood up then turned the little lamp on beside us and clicked it on. I then walked over to the overhead light and turned it off. I streched one last time before crawling onto my own bed. I then heard a knock at my door and I groaned, 'Come on!' I thought annoyed. I walked over to the door and I opened it to reveal none other then Kaien Cross. "Whatd o you want?" I quietly yelled angirly. "Aww~! Zero-kun your so mean~!" He whined. "Shhh!" I said quietly. I pointed over to the sleeping pink haired girl. He nodded. I went outside the doorroom and closed the door. "What?" I asked clearly pissed off. "Well you see Yuki hasn't returned to her dorm and I was wondering if you could go and find her for me." He spoke a little worried. I sighed. "What has she gotten herslef into now?" I asked myself. I then looked up. "Sure whatever, let my just go and get my jacket and I'll go search for her, but could you look over Mayu for me?" I asked him. He nodded happily. "Anything for my dear son~!" He chirped. "I'm not you son how many times do I have to say it?!" I asked him angirl while quietly yelling. "Your such a meany Zero-kun." He ehined. "Hn,whatever." I said angirly. "Well I'm glad you and Mayu-chan are bestest friends~!" He went on. "Whatever, just watch over her and make sure she doesn't have any nightares, if she doeat, pet her until she calms down" I said as I went to go and grab my jacket. I grabbed my dark green jacket and headed out. Cross waved and I only glared the went off to find Yuki. There was one thing that went through my mind though, '_Was she okay?_' '

School Grounds

After a while of searching I found her by a tree by the bridge. She had her knees up to her chest and she was holding onto her knees close together with her head buried into them. I knew she went to the vampires' den and I jogged up to her. "Yuki.." I said as I kneeled down. She looked up and she looked frightened. "Hey, did you go up to the vampires' nest when I told you not to?" I asked her. She nodded and there were tears in her eyes. "K-kaname-sama w-was drinking from a-another v-vampire." She stuttered. My eyes widened. "So it looks like he broke his own rule." I said, not surprised. Vampires will kill anyone and drink from any being for blood. "W-whhy would he.. S-she fell o-on the floor w-what if she's dead? K-kaname-sama would never-" She started I sighed then wiped her tears away and stood up and turned around. "They don't think twice about taking a life." I said coldly. She jumped up and grabbed my hand (not exactly how it was because she probably grabbed him before he said 'they don't think twice about taking a life' but I switched it around a little). "B-but Kaname-sama w-would never-" She stopped not even wanting to say it. "They're beasts in human form, Kaname Kuran is no different." I spoke as I turned my head down. She looked surprised. "But Kaname-sama saved me." She said sadly as she smiled. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and I felt my heart twist as I saw her smile. I hated it how she loved a vampire. She held my hand and I gripped hers. I watched her as she lowered her head and her smile didn't match her eyes. "Kaname-sama is different." She spoke. I felt her hand tremble. I looked away. "Then why are you trembling? Silly." I told her. She looked up surprised. She realized she was trembling and she held my hand tighter. I sighed. "C'mon headmaters worried about you." I said. She nodded and we both walked hand in hand on the way back. Once we got back I led her to my dorm where Kaien and Mayu were. I let her hand and opened the door. "My dear daughter~!" Cross yelled as he tried tp glomp Yuki but she backed away before that could happen. "A-ano Headmaster!" She said while bowing. "Call me father~!" He said as he sat up unharmed. Mayu appeared next to Cross clutching his shirt/gown. I always thought he was a transvestite. "Mayu-chan shouldn't you be in bed?" Yuki asked. I tilted my head, and put my sleeve to my mouth. "She had another nightmare. She simply can't have a good one without Zero-kun around~!" He teased. "A-ano shouldn't we keep it down other students are here." Yuki said. "Oh, yes~!" Cross agreed. "C'mon Mayu, you shouldn't be around him too much or his stupidity will rub off on you." I said as I pushed Mayu back into bed. She nodded. "Zero-kun your so~ mean~!" Cross whined. "Urusai." Zero said as he glared at him. "Where'd Zero go?" Mayu asked as she laid in bed. I looked over to her. "Nowhere just go to sleep now I won't be leaving anytime soon. I reassured her. She nodded and closed her eyes as I ran my fingers through her hair and curled up like before. "Aww~! So Kwaii~!" Cross chirped. "Shh!" I whispered. "Hai hai~! I'll be leaving now bye~!" Cross said before leaving. "I'll be going to Zero, arigato." She said. "Wait." I said. She looked over to me. "Are you afraid of him?" I asked. She was shocked by the sudden question. She shook her head. "No Kaname-sama saved me and that's it." She said sternly before she left with a smiled on her face then shut the door,I sighed. Mayu fell asleep again and I sighed again. I then covered her with her blanket and ran my fingers through her hair one more time before walking over to my bed and stretching. I looked over at the clock it was 10:00 o 'clock. I groaned 'stupid old man, I thought. I walked over to the lamp and turned it off. I then laid back down and stretched. I then closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, trying not to think, of that day.

**Hello guys thanks soooo much for reading! Please Review! And..**

**Question of the Day: What anime would you want for a crossover? Who'd Mayu like? What'd be their relationship? Right now I'm thinking of Natsume Hyuuga from Gakuen Alice ^^ Also once it really gets into the story I shall make a romantic chappy which is probably full of it and that'll be on May 31st cause that's my Birthday~! YAY~!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Author's Note :l

Author's Note

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded for "Cruel Love" I got kinda stuck so I'm having a writers block but please please please stay with me it won't take long because I've wrote some so far I just have to think and I know how I want this to go I just need time okay? Just give me a little more time and I'll try to write over the summer too okay? ^^ Thanks for reading! And sorry for dissapointing you. :(


	8. Back! Relationships?

Cruel Love

By:Zerofan1256

**Hello guys I'm making another chapter of "Cruel Love" And I'm watching something called "Kyo Sohma – Monster (3rd Place Contest Winner)" OMG IT"S AWESOME! WATCH IT RIGHT NOW AND SEARCH IT UP! Along with all the other contestants the channel user is called, "colorisemotion" And this is awesome it almost reminds me of VK and it's really emotional so emotional I'm crying TT^TT Thanks to: W-Rabbit! Please R&R!(I hope if ur that user for youtube ur okay with me putting that up here)**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Knight TT^TT And it's my B-day! Yay~!**

**Chapter 7**

**~4 Years Later~**

**Mayu's POV**

It was another day at "Cross Academy" and it was no different. I was sitting against the tree, and the fangirls screaming, Yuki trying to push back the girls and getting pushed around. I felt really bad for her. I couldn't really help at all... I couldn't do anything. I always thought I was a burden to everyone, even so no one has told me that. I just felt excluded sometimes. But life isn't nice so I should make the best of it. I couldn't really find Zero, he was no where to be seen at these times. I got worried but he told me not to worry, but I did, and Yuki was mostly just got upset. "Okay, okay step back!" Yuki yelled at the group of fangirls. "It's already curfew for the Day Class students." She explained as she backed up towards the gate. I stood up to see Yuki and some fangirls glaring. "Return to your dorms." She finished. "You're only saying that because you want the Night Class all to yourself , isn't that right, Cross-san?" One girl asked angirly. "Just because you're the Headmaters daughter.. That's so unfair!" She said annoyingly. (If you remember in episode 1 there was that girl with theat ugly hairstyle, I HATE HER AND THE FANGIRLS! SO ANNOYING!) "That's not true!" Yuki began. "I'm only doing my job as a prefect-" She began again but the girls pushed her and screamed, "Aido-senpai~! Over here~!" They were annoying at times and even made me annoyed. "I said, 'No!'" She said she as tried to explain and push them back. The gates began to open and she was still making a pushing gesture and didn't realize they were in a line, "I didn't.. make it in time again.." She whined. She then looked back really surprised. "EHHH?!" She asked confused. I couldn't help but giggle. "Kwaii~! She's so cute~!" I overheard some voices to see some boys staring and drooling. "Hm?" I asked as I tilted my head. The boys caught me looking and blushed madly. They stood up straight and one of the boys came over. "A-ano it's not what you think we just- a-ano." He said as he waved his hands. I nodded and slightly smiled reassuringly. "A- w-well Mayu-chan if you don't mind I wanted to ask you if-" He was stopped short. I heard a gasp in the crowd and we looked over. Zero was holding Kaname's hand away from Yuki's face. I tilted my head again. "Zero!" Yuki gasped a little too over dramatically. I bowed to the boy and walked over to the scene."Damn! So close!" I overheard the boy said. I held onto Zero's uniform, but he didn't move. "Classes are starting, Kuran-senpai." Zero said coldly. "How scary.." Kaname said as he walked to his group. "Mr. Prefect." Two girls walked up. "A-ano... p-please accept this." One of the girls said as they both bowed. "Arigato." He said kindly. He took the gifts then looked over to me as I stood my Zero with my sleeve over my mouth. "Goodbye, Mayu, Yuki." He said as he looked to Yuki as well before turning around to leave. I nodded and Yuki smiled. I saw Yuki looked dazed out and her face looked really sad. I walked over to her and I held her hand and squeezed it. I threw her a worried look. "I-I'm okay." She said as her face brightened. I smiled. "Damn it everyone. Get your butts back to your own dorms!" Zero yelled. Me and Yuki jumped and Yuki looked really mad. (In this one instead Zero will curse so I'll mix it around ^^) "All that screaming and drooling every goddamn da-" He began but was stopped when Yuki started punching him and he flinched. "Where do you get off acting all cocky when your late?! And besides Mayu's here too!" She yelled throwing punches at him. "We're prefects and your her rolemodel so act like one!" She yelled again. Zero pushed her back and she was moving her arms in a kind of swimming action. "I could say the same to you!" He said annoyed. I watched as they fought and looked back and forth as they spoke. "It's way too obvious, and even Mayu knows it along with everyone else." He spoke with his arm still on her head and Yuki with her arm above her head. "I know this is none of my bussiness but.." He began. "You do _understand _don't you?" He asked. "Shut up, I know!" She said angirly. She dazed off again and I had to shake her to get her back. She apologized but I reassured her. "We should get patrolling~!" Yuki chirped as she stretched. I tugged Zero's shirt. "Chu?" I asked. He looked down and sighed then patted my head. I blushed, slightly and smiled. (Her sleeve will always be at her mouth until I say she doesn't) "You should go back to the dorm, Mayu, it's safer then around these beasts." He sneered. I nodded and obeyed, I didn't want to be walking around in the darkness, and it the sun was setting so I should hurry. I hugged Yuki and she hugged back and giggled. "Goodnight Mayu-chan~!" She chirped and I nodded. I then ran over to Zero and hugged him too and he hugged me back awkwardly with one arm and nuzzled into my hair for a second then he let go I waved and left.

As I walked to my dorm I went through the school since it seemed faster to do so. As I walked through I ran into Kaname. "Ah Mayu, How are you?" He asked. "Okay.." I said, gently smiling. He smiled back. "That's good, Mayu you haven't stopped by in a while. It makes me lonely..." He said as he caressed my cheek, I flushed. I lowered my hand from my mouth and ran my hands through his hair. "Gommen." I apologized then put my hands down. He smiled then took one of my hand with his, and nuzzled into it. I stiffened but I didn't show any fear. He then gently smiled and set my hand down and ran his own fingers. "A-ano." I said awkwardly. "Nani?" He asked me setting his hands to the side. I pointed to the window. He understood, "I see, you still don't like the dark." He stated. I nodded. The sun was setting fast. Kaname flinched. I tilted my head. "I smell something.." He said as he became a little angry. "Come with me, I don't want you getting hurt." He said as he pulled my along. I needed to get back to the dorm. It was scary at night and Zero would get mad at me for coperating with his enemy, yet he'd never scold me. He was too kind. Still I had no choice since he was stronger than I. We walked out until we were back outside, It was dark so I clung to Kaname's arm, but he didn't mind. We were in the forest and we walked behind a tree. It was Zero pointing his gun towards Aido and Yuki was in the middle while Kain was leaning against a tree looking up, boredly. "..But I already tasted her." Aido said as he licked his lips. 'N-nani?' I asked myself. Zero shot but Yuki held up his arm. "Idiot, you can't shoot him!" Yuki yelled. "Geez that was scary!" Aido said, shuddering. "Could you please put that Bloody Rose away? It's dangerous to us." Kaname spoke. I let go of his arm and he walked towards the scene. "K-Kaname-sama." Aido said stuttering. "I'll take care of this fool, and as for them I'll have their memories earased and send them to the Headmaster." He said as he held his collar then pointed to the girls and finally looked over to Zero, "Is that okay .. Kiryu?" He asked. No one noticed me yet, and me and Yuki were looking back and forth. "Whatever just take them away Kuran." He spat. "Kain, since, you did nothing to stop him your in trouble as well." He said as Kain groaned. (IDK how everything exactly went and I'm too lazy to look)He started to walk away and took grabbed Yuki then dragged her away. Kain, and Aido were taken by Kaname while he told me to follow. I did so since I was still scared of the dark. I wondered what Aido done to Yuki yet I didn't want to ask. I then followed and they both got suspended and I felt sorry for them but I wondered what they did to deserve it. I was sitting in Kaname's room and I sat on the red couch. I needed to get back to my dorm before Zero got mad at me and I hated fighting with him. The good thing was that Kaname had put in a lamp for me since he knew I hated the dark, but it was a little creepy with the lighting. I then soon got tired and decided to lie down and just close my eyes for a little while but I ended up drifting off into a dark sleep.

Kaname's POV

I came back to check on Mayu after Aido's remark about Yuki's blood. disgusted me so I slapped him, but to us vampires it doesn't hurt us as much since it's like a little pinch. I walked in to find Mayu asleep and curled up. I stared for a while the bent down to kiss her on the forehead. "So delicate." I said. She looked so precious sleeping there. She shivered and picked her up bridal style and gently set her down so she wouldn't wake up. I moved a piece of her hair away from her face. I gently smiled and covered her with the blankets . I barely used the bed so it was fine. It was fairly difficult to choose who was to be my fiancee, I knew Yuuki was my sister yet I loved Mayu as well. I then ran my fingers through her silky pink hair and she purred. It was cute and I chuckled. I then bent down and kissed her on her forehead again. I then walked over to my red couch and laid on it. I was wearing comfortable clothing so I could move around and the Night Class was cancelled for now for unknown reasons. I laid back on my couch and I knew what was happening at this exact moment. "It's almost time Zero, and soon you won't be able to fight any longer." I said as I took a blood tablet and put it in a glass of water.

Mayu's POV

I woke up in something warm and fluffly and I snuggled into it. I then looked to see that I was on a bed. 'Did I fall asleep?' I asked myself. I then remebered. 'Oh no Zero!' I thought frantically. "Ah so your awake, Mayu." I looked over to see Kaname walking over to me. I nodded my head while blushing. "A-ano." I said. "What is it Mayu?" He asked as he cupped my cheek. I blushed more. I put my sleeve over to my mouth.

"I slept here?" I aksed him. He nodded. I looked down in shame.

"It's okay, Mayu, I'm happy you came over though." He said as he gently smiled. I smiled back. "Not lonely?" I asked him while tilting my head. He shook his head. "But soon you'll have to leave." He said sadly as he removed his hand and looked down. I didn't like the idea of leaving him alone but I had to. I caressed his cheek while using both hands and tilted his head up while blushing. I tilted my head and Kaname held my hands and nuzzled into them. I gently smiled. He looked up to me and his eyes were a beautiful deep shade of brown. He moved closer and he was inches away from my lips. I was in a trance and I blushed. "A-ano.." I said as I backed away (Same thing Zero does with Yuki :P) He stared at me for a a while before letting go of my hands and standing up. "Come visit me again sometime .. Mayu." He said before he walked away. I put my hands on my on my face and I felt the heat on my face. 'What was that?' I thought. I shook my head and sighed. I then removed the covers from my body and stood up. I stretched and put my sleeve to my mouth. 'I wonder if Zero's angry at me..' I thought. I walked out of the room. I sneaked trying to make sure I wasn't caught. I didn't want people getting the wrong idea. I quietly exited the building and walked outside. The sun was out and class would probably start in a while. I jumped on top of the brick wall and jumped down. Father had taught each of us how to fight and to use our skills. I was used how to use a sword by Takuma, How to use my physical abilities by Zero, and spells by father I didn't like the idea of using the swords, but if it was to make them less worried I'd do it. I then looked around making sure no one was around, I then ran to my dorm. I was standing at the door afraid at what Zero would think and if he's angry. I sighed and was about to open the door when it swung open. It was Zero. "A-ano." I said as I looked down and my sleeve at my mouth. His eyes widened and he pulled me in the dorm. "Where the hell were you?" He asked angirly. "A-ano.." I was speechless. He glared at me and I shrunk. "G-gommenesai.." I said while shuddering at his glare. I looked down in shame but I then felt Zero pull me into a hug. He nuzzled his face into my hair and I shuddered in pleasure as he breathed against me. "Z-zero?" I asked as he pulled me closer, and I blushed. "Y-your not mad?" I asked. I felt my throat tighten and I couldn't speak anymore for a while. I was at my limit. "I am.. but I can't be..." He said. I blushed more and I looked up at him (A little ooc sorry), confusingly. I tilted my head. "But don't **ever **do that again." He said as he glared. I nodded and smiled. He then let go and closed the door. "Were you around _him._" He snarled not even making it a question. I looked down again and nodded. He sighed. "Whatever, it's not my bussiness what you do anyways." He said. I blushed madly and frantically waved and shook my head. "Hn, whatever just go get ready.." He said he tried to fix his tie. I smiled then walked over to him and fixed his tie. He had a slight blush and muttered a "Thanks" and I smiled back and walked over to the dresser and took out my uniform.(There is now a bathroom ^^), I then went over to the bathroom and took my shower then got into my uniform. I then brushed my hair. When I was satisfied I came out to see Zero leaning against the wall beside the bathroom window. He looked a little more paler than usual and I was worried. He caught me staring and I quickly looked down, blushing. "What is it?" He asked. I shook my head frantically and waved my hands around. "Hn, whatever, c'mon." He said as he wlked away. I nodded and followed while clutching his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, I've done it ever since we were kids. (That's what she said) I always followed him around like a little duckling, and that's what father even said. I was sondering where we were going until we reached the stables. I then let go of his shirt and lied in the hay. He had layed his head on my lap and closed his eyes. I then started to run my fingers through his soft hair. This was the usual routine for us. Since he takes care of me I need to at least help him in some way. Even so I can't really help him. He pushes us away and he doesn't tell us anything, but I still want to stay by his side, even though I can't do anything. He breathed slowly and he was really cute when he sleeped. I then slowly stretched and tried not to wake him up. I then sat against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Lily huffed. I looked over to her and smiled. She was a really beustiful horse with a white mane and body. Zero always fed her milk when she was little and of course I tagged along. She still didn't approve of me being around Zero, but she was still kind to me. She was almost human with the intense glares she gives people. Zero's hand moved to his face and he looked like such a child. I smiled gently and then I looked at my watch I brang with me as I got dressed. It was about 7:30 so we had a little more time. I then sat back and breathed. I too soon drifted off.

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of projects this week and even so today we had mostly movies ^^ and 1 project and it takes a while to do, anyways sorry this is a slow chapter and Zero is a little ooc but ah well ^^ Please R&R and Idk if this rating will go up but we'll see and I have no questions. R&R!**


	9. AN Pwease Read

Cruel Love Callout

Hey guys I know I haven't uploaded in a while like what a month or so? Well anyways I'm really really really really really really sorry! I know ur probably like 'oh just write it! It can't be that hard! We want to see the chapter already not this lame Authors Note' Well I'm sorry it's hard to type everything on ur mind about the story even though u know how u want it to go sometimes u just get stuck and have to dream about it, well that's what I do. I get all theses ideas from my music and sleeping or watching the anime or reading the manga after a while so that's basically how I get it. But anyways some aren't exactly sucessful and that's quite a lot of them yet I'm really happy this one is I really am I aprecciate all of ur comments, favourites, and follows. So I'm finishing chappy 8 or whatever chappy right now I'll try to update if I can ^^. Also I have a sneak for you so you won't be all sad. Here's one sneak peek enjoy!

_Once I saw Zero and Yuki, I was crushed. 'Did Zero have feelings for her?' I thought. 'Does he not like me?' I asked myself. 'I felt this way a long time and even showed him at sometimes yet does he know how I feel? I felt my eyes sting as I ran to the fountain. I sat there and took deep breaths. 'But I want him to be happy. If he loves her then that's okay ... right?' I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. Should I face Zero and tell him or keep it inside? I didn't know.' No one tells me anything, they all keep everything away from 'Poor Mayu' I heard a voice say. 'Wh-what?' I asked myself. 'Hahahahaha' It laughed/cackled. It was coming from me... In me.(That's what she said) 'Wha-what are you?' I asked it. 'You should know very well dear. You know what you are, and what you'recapable of.' My eyes widened. I did know. I knew what I was. I was a...-_

Ohhhh! Cliffy! ^^ Anyways please tell me what u think she is and also I hope u forgive me and not drop on me. I shall update soon, maybe this weekend. OH! GAAAAH! I forgot to mention No Summer School! Whoo! Anyways~!Also I just wanted to say Mayu was able to trust only some vampire's like Takuma, Shiki, Kaname, a little Aidou or Aido, Rima, and Ruka too. Along with Kain she only trust those people because of how close they are to Kaname. She's still afraid of vampire's and usually feels uncomfortable and scares around some who feel threatning to her or try to hurt her in anyway. She's like a child and is fragile. I just wanted to say that before it gets a little confusing. Pwease comment 2 tell me if ur still there and still reading! Arigato 4 reading ***Bows*** Oh and has any of u peeps seen the 'The Last Of Us' by PewDiePie? IT'S SOOO SAD! WHYYYY?! If u haven't you'll see why it's so sad and if u aren't interested and think it's baby BS then if u also didn't know it's about _Zambies_! (Pewds Word) Yay~! Also again please comment and also don't wry the chappy will come up soon! Have any questions? PM me! Thanks 4 Reading! ^^


	10. Valentines

**Cruel Love**

**Zerofan1256**

**Hey guys I know I.. haven't been really updating 'cause I've been a little lazy at first but it isn't all my fault because my laptop was being stupid and slow so my parents will take it to a shop to fix it and for now I'll have to use my moms computer so I'm pretty much starting over. (Spoiler) Also if you seen PewDiePie "The Last Of Us" on Part 13 right now here I am TT^TT WHY JOEL?! At the moment and I hope he's okay. Sorry if I'm kinda spoiling it for you! Anyways enjoy and I'll try to update faster if I can. Also I skipped the beginning part as you noticed in chapter 7 also Mayu and Zero did both go to the stables FYI sorry if I confused you an I skipped some parts hope ur okay with that and now here's another stable scene. **

**^^ Now please Enjoy :3 Thank yous are at bottom of this page**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or sadly the smexy Night Class. Please R&R!**

**Chapter 8**

**Mayu's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the bell and I moaned tiredly. It was the first bell and class would start soon. I looked down to see Zero still asleep. I smiled and slightly blushed. I then stretched out my arm and yawned. I then looked down and petted his hair then moved a piece of his hair away from his face then smiled. He slightly shifted his head and I blushed. I then bent down and poked his forehead. He then grunted slightly and then lazily moved my hand away. I sat up then whined, "Chu~!" As I made my hands into fists and put them near my chest. He then grunted some more and opened one of his eyes. He looked a little annoyed then turned his head towards mine. "Nani?" He asked. ( "What?" ) I then tapped my watch hoping he'd get what I meant. He gently took my wrist and moved it to where he could see it and saw the time then groaned, as he turned away. "Ugh. I don't have the energy to deal with those annoying people right now." Zero said with an irritated tone. "Chu?" I said confusingly. He wasn't feeling well since this morning so I grew worried. "Hmmm.." I said as I put my hand to his head. "What are you doing?" he asked a little angrily as he turned to me. He didn't feel like he had a fever but why is he still so pale? He then took my hand and and I looked up to meet his gaze. He had beautiful lilac eyes and they looked so sad yet... Zero then shifted his eyes elsewhere and I looked away too blushing madly as I put my sleeve against me face. "A-ano.." I said awkwardly. "If you want to go you can." He muttered as he turned around and looked to the side with a slight blush on his face. I Shook my head. "Uh-uh. I stay." I said as I leaned back and calmed myself down and sighed as I closed my eyes. I then felt Zero's gaze from my face to my neck. He then slightly grunted. I looked up and saw a slight red in his eyes. "Z-Chan?" I asked as I called him his nickname. "It's nothing c'mon." He said as he sat up then stood. He then wiped the hay off then patted Lily and took his hand out to me. I then eyed his hand and tilted my head then looked back up to him. He avoided my gaze and still looked pale. I took his hand and he pulled me up. I then wiped the hay off and he turned around. I grabbed his hand. "You.. okay?" I asked him as I looked at him worriedly. He nodded his head. "Yeah I just don't want Yuuki yelling and whining again." He stated. I nodded and let his hand go then took part of his jacket and we walked out of the stables.

During the whole walk neither of us said nothing, and we made it to the class a couple minutes before class. Zero took his seat and I sat by him. He the sat his head on the table in his arms. Yuuki as always was asleep and class soon began as the teacher walked in. I barley payed and attention and kept taking glances at Zero. I was still worried about him and hoped he wasn't sick and wondered what he wasn't telling me.

**~*~*~*~Skip To: End Of Class~*~*~*~*~***

"Are you prepared?" Asked one girl. "Of course! There handmade!" Someone exclaimed. "Who are you giving them to?" Another asked. "Kuran-senpai" She whispered. They all giggled and squealed. That's what all I could hear from my desk as my head was placed in the palm of my hands. I still wasn't paying attention too much because I was still thinking about Zero but I could overhear them because of how loud they were talking. "Everyone is getting pretty impatient." Yori said. "Well tomorrow is Valentines Day , and it does only come around once a year." Yuuki replied. Then I heard footsteps walk over and I heard the presidents voice and I could tell he was annoyed 'till he was reminded of getting chocolates and fangirled over Ruka. I was still in my little zone and wasn't really paying any attention. "It's not like _we'll _be getting anything." said one boy from behind me. "Damn those Night Class students." Another boy complained. "Well what about Mayu?" Yuuki asked them. I then felt body heat and stares. "Chuuuu~?" I asked as looked over beside me. I popped out of my trance as I saw the boys getting closer. I then leaned back to Zero's side and I felt a strong arm pull me back. I looked over to see Zero glaring at the fanboys and they stoned then backed away. "Arigato.." I muttered while looking away with a blush. I felt Zero's gaze and I looked from the corner of my eye to see Zero's worried look then he sighed and closed his eyes. He then pulled me a little closer before letting me go and looking ahead. He put his head on his palm and payed attention to Yuuki and Yori's conversation. "Are you giving chocolates to anyone?" Yuuki asked Yori. "No one in particular." She answered. "What about you?" She asked her. "Eh?" Yuuki said as she was taken back b the question. "Ah.. Me neither." She said nervously."Hmm? Then what's that?" She asked. I looked down at her desk to see a magazine for sweets. Yori's hand was now holding up her head while the other was lying on the desk. "AH!" She said as she looked at her desk like she didn't know. "This is.." She began. "Not what you think." She said as she covered it with her hands. "Then, what?" She asked. They then stopped and changed into a bored and annoyed look. "Someones been glaring at us the entire time." Yori said in a monotone voice. I looked over beside me to see Zero with a dark aura surrounding him. I back away a little scared. He then glanced over to me then calmed down. I then immediately hung onto his hand then he patted me on the head as I moved below his head then sat my head on his arm. (If you seen what Zero looked like in Ep.2 with the dark aura imagine Mayu below that. And not that way you pervs... yet.. lolz :3 Also have you realized they act like a couple?) "You're giving him chocolate.. even though your a prefect?" Zero said annoyed as he looked below while still glaring at them. Yuuki's arm then spazzed out, "This is.." She began as she sat her hand on the magazine. "Just a 'Thank You' gift for watching over me." Yuuki finished. She then leaned back a little and blushed. "I haven't decided whether I'll give it to him yet, that's okay right?" She asked. "Nani?! Kiryu-kun?" I heard a girl squeal. We all looked over to see a couple girls in the back where the guys were. "Shhh!" A girl said while moving a finger over to her mouth to quiet them while blushing."Oh, right! We still have Kiryu!" One of the boys said while pointing over to Zero. I looked up to see Zero's face then glanced back over to the boys. "His grades are excellent and he's good at sports." Another joined in. "If it's Kiryu , our 'Star Of Hope', then.." He began but looked over to the boys and glared as he gave out that scary aura again. Everyone grew nervous and I snuggled back into his arm and avoided his intense glare. "Maybe you should forget about it." One girl said. "I-It's impossible." One of the guys began. "Impossible for him." He finished.

***~*~*Skip To: Headmasters Office~*~*~*~***

Afterward we made it to the Headmasters office so father could explain to them about the rules again and warnings. I of course always came along because it made Father happy to see me. Once we got there though I was glomped then Zero beat him to death... again. I've always wondered how he survived it though, but I guess we'll never know. I was behind fathers desk beside him as he talk to them. He then took out one of those little ball things that go back and forth. Father said that I've always acted like a cat. I watched the ball go back and forth and I made sure to hear what they were saying too. "Well then, tomorrow is Valentine's Day." He began as he looked serious yet in a funny way. ."The entire academy is excited. There is a chance that the identity of the Night Class could be exposed." He said as he cupped his hands. "Be more vigilant than usual, Academy Guardians." He finished. "Hai! Headmaster." Yuuki said as she raised her arms. "Wouldn't it be easier is we just banned this crap?" Zero asked irritated as he looked to the side. "Kiryu-kun, there would be a riot if we did that," Father explained, "We may as well go with the flow." He said probably trying to act cool. I slightly giggled then looked up to watch but the took glances at the ball 'till I mainly focused on that again. My head went left right left right like I was watching a tennis ball match. "After all, this only occurs because our vampires are so beautiful and extraordinary." He said with a blush. "Ah, what trustworthy allies we have."

Trustworthy? I know that this school is to coexist for vampires and humans but that isn't completely possible for some of them nor can we fully trust them, and even I knew that. Zero then glared again and grunted. (He kinda reminds me of Slender Man. *Shivers* Never again Slendy! Also I do love Zero so I'm not hating! To prove it I even have a body pillow and two posters ^^ I love my body pillow. FYI it's Zero with no shirt~! KYAAA! *Ahem* Gommenesai.) "'Don't praise them in front of me!'" Yuuki said as she read Zero's expression. "That's what he's saying." She said while covering the side of her mouth. "H-hai..." Father said. ("R-right...") He then stood from his chair and I looked up to see him looking out the window. I then focused my attention to them for a while. "Well, vampires have been mankinds enemy since ancient times." Father said seriously. "However, there are vampires who wish for a peaceful coexistence. I am proud to teach this generation the importance of developing god relations between vampires and humans." He stated. "Kiryu-kun," He began, "although it may be impossible now, I hope you will come to understand my way of thinking one day." He finished. I looked from father to Zero over and over. Yuuki looked over to Zero waiting for his reply. I looked over to as I put my sleeve to my mouth. He looked to the side, "That's impossible.." He started. "So long as the past is not erased." He said with no emotion. But I saw a glint of pain and sadness in his eyes along with hatred. My face saddened and father spoke again, "Is it because they are beats in human form... who drink the blood of humans?" Father questioned, knowing he was right as he looked back at Zero. Zero's hair covered his eyes and Yuuki and I looked over to Zero.  
It was growing a little tense and I whimpered. Yuuki and I looked at each other and she started spazzing out. "Er... Well.." She then somehow magically appeared on the table. "Here, Headmast- Ota-san." She finished while fixing her mistake. (Ota-san: Father or Daddy) "A Valentine's Day present." She explained. She then somehow got a pink bunny with a cute black hat with a rose on it and gave it to me. "Uwaaaa~!" I said in awe. I took the bunny and held it. "Arigato~!" I chirped. She smiled then jumped off the desk and gave a present to Zero. "Here Zero, just like always." she said as she handed him another coupon. Yuuki started blushing from the side as I could tell. I then walked over and hugged Yuuki from behind and smiled with a blush on my cheeks. She then smiled back. Zero was looking at his present and we both looked over to Zero. Yuuki was still blushing and looked a little angry at how he was looking at it. "YAY! Yuuki's coupons for shoulder massages~!" Father cheered. "A one-time use coupon ." Zero said boredly, I saw disappointment in his eyes then he looked up. "Your gifts haven't changed since elementary school ." Zero stated. She mostly gave them the same things but she gave me the cute things. Poor Zero, even so father looks quite happy. "Zip it!" She said. I then let go of her as she turned towards Zero and I held onto my bunny. "Let's go!" Yuuki said as she took our hands and dragged us out. "The lunch break will be over soon." She finished. We were then walking out in the halls and I was walking beside Yuuki. She seem to have a sad expression on her face and zoned out for a couple minutes. I then tapped her shoulder and she looked over to me and smiled but the smile didn't reach her her eyes. I smiled back. She was probably thinking the same things too. Why would father bring up such things and reopen Zero's wounds?

**Hey guys okay well I made like 17 pages of this but I'll wait 'till you guys comment then I'll post it immediantly after. A couple minutes ago I washed my hair and look like a pixie *~*- pixie face! Anyways Thanks To: scarlet rose white, Anime-girl14, tecnogismo, andPrincessLied. Watashi no lovelies wa ~ arigatōgozaimasu! (Thank you my lovelies) Alllsooo I will be making a Thanks to those who favorited, followed and commented then namiing how many comments they did. Well that's all so Baibai~! **


	11. Valentines part 2

**Cruel Love**

**Zerofan1256**

**Konichiwa watashi no lovelies~! Welcome to another chapter of Cruel Love! ~ Yay~! I want to Thank: animegirl1435, and tecnogismo, and yeah I'll post now Even though I only got two reviews but don't get used to it ;) Thanks to all of you! Anyways here's another chappy like I promised and by the way I have a chibi 5 year old Kaname as my mascot for my computer the person who created his is: sagakure for making him! Kyaa I love him! Please check them out in the link below or wherever it is: **** /9694/vampire-knight-little-kaname-pc-mascot**** Also I will be advertising for other people if you want me to do that and I'll check out you work too like for deviantART, fanfiction, ect. Also don't forget to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight . **

**~*~*~*~Skip To: School Grounds~*~*~*~***

I was sitting by the tree away from the crowd by where I sat the day before and the girls were screaming and cheering. Zero was a couple feet away from me while a couple girls were with him. I felt a tight feeling in my chest and shook it off for now and clutched the bunny in my arms. I tilted my head and leaned back a little so I could see what they were doing. I couldn't really tell what was going on. Either they were trying to bribe him or give him chocolate. I saw him shake his head then I heard more screaming and looked over to see Yuuki being pushed by the fan girls. I felt bad for her trying to handle the fangirls. They really are a handful. I then saw disappointment on the girls faces as they left. I then saw Zero look tired and quite annoyed. I tilted my head more and he caught me staring at him. He then made a hand gesture for me to come over and I obeyed. I walked over and Zero pulled me towards him and he put me in front of him then leaned on my shoulder and sighed. "N-Nani?" I asked him worriedly. "Nothing, just annoyed." He replied. I nodded then smiled then patted his head from behind.

**~*~*~Meanwhile in the Night Class~*~*~***

**No one's POV **

"They get more energetic each passing day." Takuma spoke as he leaned over the stair railing. "Even though Valentine's Day is tomorrow." Akatsuki said boredly as he yawned while sitting on the couch. "I wonder how many I'll get this year?" Spoke the blue eyed blonde proudly.

"Akatsuki, wanna compete with me?" Aidou asked. Akatsuki stopped yawning and looked at his cousin with no interest. "Let's see who will receive the most." Aidou said as he finished off his sentence. "Oh man.." The orange headed cousin said as he shook his head. "It's a pain." Shiki put it boredly while making a hand gesture as he sat on the couch across from the cousins.

"You will receive many chocolates, Shiki." Takuma spoke while opening out his arms as he descended down the stairs 'till he ended in front of the group. Ruka looked to her left to see Kaname who was also descending down the stairs with Seiren behind him. "Kaname-sama!" Ruka said excitedly. "Good morning Kaname." Takuma spoke as he turned towards him. "Shall we go?" Kaname asked as he turned to his friends and smiled.

**~*~*Back To: The School Grounds~*~*~*~**

**Mayu's POV**

Yuuki was climbing up on the wall and me and Zero moved to the right side of the crowd. As she climbed she finally reached the top and she blew her whistle. I covered my ears and whined in annoyance and slight pain as the whistle let out a high pitched sound. Zero noticed this and covered my ears for me. I muttered a 'thank you' and he nodded.

The fangirls stopped screaming and she stopped blowing the whistle. Zero removed his hands and we both sighed. "Giving chocolates before the actual date is prohibited!" Yuuki yelled.

I then took notice along with Zero that a girl was climbing the wall with a chocolate. I recognized her as Nedeshiko Shindo. She was a quiet girl but I never thought she'd be this daring! "I'll give this chocolates to him!" She spoke determined as her friend pushed her up. She pointed over to her with the whistle, "Hey you! Don't climb over that wall." She spoke. I didn't really like how Yuuki didn't know her name since she's really nice.

I did know her because we had some conversations with each other from time to time. Nedeshiko was taken back by this and they two girls were tipping 'till she started falling. "Chu!" I said as I shut my eyes along with Yuuki. I then felt Zero move away and quickly caught her. "A-Arigato." She muttered. "Well done, Zero!" Yuuki cheered as she slid across the top. "Uwaaa~!" I said as I smiled and put my hands near my chest in a girlish way while holding the bunny. Zero gently stood her up and Nedeshiko froze. "Eh?" I said, as I went over to see Zero looking irritated and glaring. "G-gomenesai!" ("I-I'm sorry!") She squeaked.

"If anyone break the rules, the event might be canceled." Zero said as he waved his hand below. "EH?!" The girls said astonished. Yuuki had a weird look on that looked sad. I sighed then walked over beside Zero and held onto his sleeve. I smiled and I saw a faint smile he then patted my head. Yuuki then jumped down as the gates opened and walked towards us.

She heard the gates open then turned around, as the Nigh Class walked out she stared at Kaname. She was then pushed back by the crowd and then she pushed them back somehow. "H-Hey! don't push!" Yuuki said as she stretched out her arms. "Don't push!" She repeated. She then looked behind her shoulder. Zero looked away and I felt another tight feeling. "Hmm.." I said worriedly. I tugged at his shirt and he looked at me. "It's nothing." He muttered.

"Good Morning, is everyone feeling well today~?" Aidou asked as he waved. " Hai!" They screamed in reply. (I decided to change this 'cause they said "Yes we are!" And I decided to change to this. FYI Hai means Yes) Aidou nodded then looked over to his cousin. "Come on Akatsuki, you too." The blonde said encouraging him. "I said I wouldn't." He replied. Kaname then looked over to Me and Yuuki then said, "Good morning, Yuuki, Mayu." He said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled, while Yuuki bowed, "Good Morning!" She exclaimed as she turned. The girls glared at her, "EH~?" They asked. "Good Morning, Mayu." Shiki and Rima said in sync. I nodded again. "Uh~!" I said. They both slightly smiled, nodded then left. "Good morning Mayu-chan~!" Takuma exclaimed as he waved his hand. I giggled and smiled then nodded, "Morning." I said as I waved back. Luckily Zero didn't notice them and only focused on Kaname.

I tilted my head and wondered what was going on and Yuuki was worried to and curious as well. Kaname then walked towards Zero and I backed away a little bit. "Kiryu-kun, how are you feeling?" He asked him. I tilted my head again and brought my sleeve to my face and watched the two. Zero seemed taken back by that question, "Take care." Kaname said with a somewhat sadistic smile.

He then started to walk away, and Zero glared at his head, and he clenched his fist."Want to try it?" He asked, "I'll take you on anytime, Kuran-senpai." He finished with venom dripping off his words. "That guy.." Aidou muttered a little too loudly. Akatsuki then whispered something, then Aidou nodded. (FYI Aidou or Aido can be spelled either way) They then all walked away and some fangirls followed him.

Zero watched as they left and Yuuki was in a daze. I walked over to Zero and tugged his shirt. He looked down at me, "Chu?" I asked. He shook his head then put his hand on my head and then started to walk away. I tilted my head and held on my bunny. I watched as he walked away 'till Yuuki came over and sat her hand on my shoulder then smiled reassuringly.

I then smiled back, "Hey Mayu, do you want to help me make chocolates later?" Yuuki asked me. I smiled then nodded, "Uh~!" I said excitedly. "Hai~! I'll see you later Mayu-chan ,okay?" She chirped. I nodded then after a while we parted ways.

***~*~*Skip To: Kitchen Scene/ Zero~*~*~*~**

Yuuki and I were chopping the chocolate and Yuuki wasn't doing to well on the cooking. (Cue sweatdrop) "Cut the chocolate..." Yuuki told herself. She was wearing a pinkish bandana and white shirt with an orange apron while I had a white bandana and a pink apron with a little bunny knitted into it on the side.

I was also wearing a white shirt as well as Yuuki. She looked really happy as she cut the chocolate probably thinking of Kaname. She then picked her head up and made a really funny face with a blush across her cheeks. She then shook her head and I slightly giggled at her antics and watched her actions. She picked the knife up and put it next to her face with a smiling face and the blush never left her face.

"Yuuki-chan?" I asked her. She then looked at me and she sweatdropped. "A-ah gommen ne.. It's nothing." She said as she waved her hands in the air. I giggled again, "Kaname?" I asked her. "N-no this is only to show my gratitude!" She said as she blushed more madly. I nodded my head, "Uhuh~!" I said. I then heard shuffling of feet outside the kitchen and walk away. I tilted my head and wondered what it was and grew a little scared but shook it off. Yuuki then turned to her cutting board and said "That's right! My gratitude!" She yelled as she cut more crazily and caused bowls to shake then hit her head and fall to the ground. "Y-Yuuki-chan!" I yelled as she fell on the floor in a daze with a bowl on her head loosely.

A spatula then hit the bowl causing it to make the bowl go all the way onto her head. I couldn't help but slightly giggle then I crouched down and helped her up. "Arigato Mayu-chan." She said. I nodded my head. "Looks like I'm a bad cook." She said gloomily. I shook my head. "Clumsy that's all." I said trying to reassure her. "Mayu can you help me?" She asked. "You've made way more then me and your a way better cook then I am." She said then looked over to my chocolates.

I was a good cook especially at making sweets. I had about six chocolates made since I was making some for everyone that was close to me. I nodded my head, "K~!" I said with a slight blush(She'll have one of those cute fangs too that appear on the right side). "Arigato Mayu-chan! Now let's get to work!" Yuuki said while raising her arm and closing her eyes. "Hai!" I yelled again as I copied her actions.

**~*~*~*~Meanwhile In The Hall~*~*~*~*~**

**No One's POV**

Zero was walking out in the hall (being Emo X3 Jk I luv Zero) after overhearing what the girls were doing in the kitchen. After Yuuki's speech Zero left and stopped after hearing crashes, but continued walking after a couple seconds. As he turned the corner he started feeling his blood lust taking over after thinking about the smell of their blood. He got dizzy and covered his face with his hand then used the wall to support him.

He then swung his arms and got more dizzier and the pain got worse as he walked to one of the curtains and used it as he slid down. He breathed heavily as the Headmaster walked over with a cup full of water and a blood tablet. "Even if you ignore it or try to run away, nothing will change." Kaien spoke as he dragged his light green blanket over to Zero. "Yet you still insist on pushing yourself beyond your limits." Kaien stated as he stared at Zero struggling, which was made it hard to watch. "Shut up..." Zero said breathlessly as he struggled to stand. Zero fell and slammed into the wall then fell to the ground. Zero held his neck and panted, as it got harder and harder to breath, the pain grew unbearable.

Kaien watched as he tried to control his thirst but then crouched down and held out the cup of water and tablet. "Take this,. It will make you feel better." He said. Zero's face was pained and he bent over as stared at the water. (I swear he was so Kwaii when he was like that I'm sorry if I sound sadistic but he was so cute!) Zero was trying to focus on what he was holding. Once he focused he looked down, knowing it wouldn't work.

He then quickly shifted his head then knocked the glass out of his hand and breaking the glass in the process. Zero put his hand down as Kaien stood back up. "The intervals between attacks have grown shorter." Kaien explained. "You should realize you can't continue on like this." He said as he turned. "No, you should already know." He finished. Zero's pain was lowering down and he was breathing regularly.

**Konicihwa~! Well this isn't really going anywhere but you don't want something gushy in every chapter.. do you? Meh I guess gushy is okay but I'm following the anime then maybe some manga parts this might end on the anime series though or I could do the manga part afterwards IDK you tell me ^^ Well Thanks for Reading and make sure to review Baibai~! ~**


	12. More love :D (Is a chapter)

**Cruel Love**

**Zerofan1256**

**Lovelies no watashi no koni'nichiwa~! Yay, to another chapter of Cruel Love ^~^ This is the last chapter I've made ahead but I shall continue on! Oh yeah sorry I died for a while I was busy -_-" Ugh.. Anyways I want to Thank: Guest, scarlet rose white, tecnogismo, hope, Snowangel34 for you support, languages I'm making one in french a while ago and if you have any other languages you want to make this easier to read please tell me! If you have any suggestions on how I should write it, or mistakes you want fixed any questions at all leave them in the comment section or PM me ^^ Anyways let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight sadly . **

**The Classroom- Mayu's POV**

Class ended and as always Zero and Yuuki fell asleep. Surprisingly I fell asleep too since I was tired. Yuuki yawned and stretched her arms. Zero was resting his head on his palm taking glances at me, probably wondering why I'm so tired even so I did come back at like 3:00 in the morning. I was resting my head on the desk while resting my head on my arms, trying to sleep. (Also I'm thinking that Mayu could be a good tease for Ikuto Tsukiyomi Tell me if you think that too ^^) As Yuuki yawned Yori shuffled her papers, or at least that's what I could hear, "Didn't get much sleep again?" Yori asked . "Yeah, sort of." Yuuki said nervously. "You came back to the room later than usual..." Yori explained. "And I'm pretty sure Mayu was with you, since she's so tired." She said, and that's when I felt gazes on me. (Cue sweatdrop) "I'm guessing you two were making chocolates?" Yori asked. "Well that's what I planned originally... Mayu ended up making it for me anyways." She said "I see." Yori in a monotone voice. "I failed in the area of 'Properly expressing my gratitude'..." She said gloomily. "What were you two doing?" Zero began annoyed. "I heard you screaming all the way from the boys' dorm and you killed Mayu." He finished.

"Did not, and she's right there!" Yuuki yelled slightly. I then picked up my head and looked over to Zero, he looked angry yet he wasn't his usual self. I looked at him worriedly, and it looked like Yuuki knew too. "Hurry! Let's get there before the prefects get there." A girl told her friend as the ran across the room to the door. "Idol-senpai!" A group of girls yelled as they ran behind them. Zero then got up, "Time to get to work." He said as he turned around, "Let's go." he finished. I stood up and walked behind him as Yuuki said, "Hey wait!" then Yori stood up and let Yuuki get through. I stopped to wait for her, "Well good luck." Yori told her. "Okay, see you later!" Yuuki chirped as she grabbed my hand and we took off.

**~*~*~*~*The Hallway****(dun dun dunnnnn!)****~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Yuuki's POV **

_'I wonder why..' _I thought as we all walked in the hallway. '_Zero seems strange today.' _I said as I stared at his back. I then thought as Kaname and Zero stared at each other (Not wrong at all ~), and what Kaname said (I know that didn't happen but it should've) to Zero. I then stopped walking. '_No way..'_I thought. (Their lovers! 0.o That's cool with me hehehe... sorry on with then story!) '_Is Zero planning to do something to Kaname-senpai?'_ (Gommen but we all know I was bound to say this '_He's going to rape him!' I thought. 'YESSS!' I said as I fist pumped and smiled. _Heehee sry)

I shook my head, '_No... That's out of the question. Zero wouldn't do anything like that without a good reason.'_ I then felt a tug on my sleeve and looked over to see a worried pink haired girl.

**Mayu's POV**

Yuuki suddenly stopped and had stopped too. She looked worried and a little sad along with shocked. Then after a while releif. (Bipolar much? 0.o jk) I then tugged her sleeve since Zero was getting farther away. She looked up at me and smiled. "It's okay, let's go." She chirped as she dragged me off to catch up to Zero.

**~*~*~*~*~*****School Grounds****~*~*~*~*~*~***

The gates opened and hoped not to get trampled on as I stood beside Zero, but it is Zero and he'd probably glare so I guess I'd be okay.. right? ( Mayu has her chocolates but it's in a pink bag behind a tree) As the doors opened the Night Class was revealed and the girls screamed. "Hey you! Stay in line!" Yuuki yelled at a random girl as she pointed. "Oh! This looks like fun!" Aido said as he went into childish mode. I liked it when he was like that sometimes he could be really cute. "I knew this be a pain." Shikki said with boredem. "Don't say that." Akatsuki spoke. "Okay! Valentine's Day tradiation!" Yuuki said as she pointed.

Zero and I moved over by a tree so we wouldn't burst her little bubble. "The female Day Class students are at the gates." She explained. (Even so it's kinda obvious with the SCREAMING GIRLS!) "It'll be a race to see who can give out the most chocolates!" She told them. (Or receive the most) "Night Classs students are to proceed to their assigned gates along the route." Yuuki explained.

"And accept as many chocolates as possible." She said.

"Listen this is no time to mess around, these girls are serious!" She said seriously. "I gotta get 'em all~!" Aido chirped as he ran ahead after fangirling. "Wait, Aidou-senpai!" Yuuki warned. "Aidou." Kaname spoke. "Mind your manners." He said. "You do understand right?" He asked with a slight smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Ah.. Y-yes Dorm President Kuran.." He said as he froze then stopped.

"A-Arigato... Kuran-senpai." Yuuki said, while bowing then runnimg off while smiling and blushing. She ran to the middle of the gates and screamed, "Ready!" The blew her whistle. Everyone got into their gate and Takuma was the first to receive chocolates.

"Arigato." He said as the girl bowed. Then it was the next girl, "Arigato." He said asd this continued for a while. Shiki and Rima passed by and I grabbed my bag and ran up to them. I then handed them a big box of pocky (She knows they like pocky ~) and they thanked me, I also noticed Shiki had a slight blush, "Hey Shiki you have to accept other girls chocolates also." Takuma said while running to his side and grabbing him. "I'm sorry, ladies i'll get Shiki-kun to you now." Takuma said. I tugged on his shirt and he looked dow. "Ahh hello Mayu-chan do you have something for me?" He asked as he brightly smiled. I then handed him his box of chocolate, "Arigato Mayu-chan~! I'll be sure to eat it first." He said while he stuck his tongue out and lightly hit the box on his nose. "Okay here he is~!" Takuma said as he dragged him off. I guggled then went back to the area with no gates. "Kuran-senpai! Please accept this." One girl said as she bowed her head. "Thank you very much." He told her as she fangirled. "D-don't mention it." She replied. "Take mine too senpai. "And mine."

"Mine too!" The girls said as they pushed in front of the line and handed out the chocolates. "Thank you." He replied as he took the chocolates. They all looked like they had hearts in their eyes and were blushing. Ruka looked quite annoyed, "They should be grateful Kaname-sama is so kind to them." Ruka spoke.

"You have a scary face." Akatsuki said as he had a huge armful of chocolate. I wondered if he could take anymore from me. "Speak for yourself. "Ruka said as she looked over to his expression. I giggled and they looked over. I waved then ran towards them. I took my chocolates out for them and then stuck one chocolate in Akatsuki's school uniform jacket and gave Ruka her chocolate. I then bowed. "Thanks for being friends." I said, and luckily I hadn't talked the whole day so I could say at least that without having any pain. I then looked up and smiled. The firery orange blonde was blushing while Ruka had a slight blush too.

Kain nodded and Ruka looked away and crossed her arms with a scowl, "Whatever I was only friends with you because your Kaname-sama's friend." She said. "Ruka." Akatsuki warned. I shook my head. "I'm happy though." I said then quickly hugged her then Kain from behind because of the chocolates then ran off. After a while they started talking again and then the Class President came up with a box of chocolates. I could just see how she didn't like him and even had a gloomy backround. "Hey you, what's your blood type?" I heard Aidou ask. He wasn't that far away so I could hear him and I sweatdropped. "I.. I'm type O." She replied. Yuuki blew the whistle and went in between them. (Sounds wrong .) "Idol.. Er.. Aidou-senpai, please restrict yourself to only receiving chocolates and their feelings!" She explained. "Oh, okay fine." He said with dissapointment. Aidou and Ruka then looked over to Zero who was now in front of the gates to the side. Aidou then walked away and scoffed. He then caught my gaze and winked at me. I blushed and then ran up to him. "Ehh? Did you make my chocolates~?" He asked as he jumped up and down childishly. I giggled then took out his box of chocolates I put them in his hand and he pulled my toward him. I yelped and it got everyones attention.

Kaname didn't look too pleased about it and Zero glared. Yuuki ran up and seperated us. I was still blushing madly, " "Please accept these!" Some girls said as they bowed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Both my hands are full so I cannot receive anymore." Kaname explained. "N-no that's okay." They said as they bowed. "We're sorry." They said together. "I'm truly sorry." He said as he walked away. "Senpai~!" Some girls yelled as Kaname passed and Yuki held the girls back. "Good work, Yuki." He told her as he walked past her. I looked at Yuki expectingly waiting for her to hand him her chocolates she took so long to umm. Help me to make. Even though he had lot's of chocolates he would accept hers definitely. "Th-thank you!" She replied nervously. "Don't get hurt." He told her. "I-I won't!" She stood from the girls and watched him leave with Seiren at his side then put her hand in her pocket.

I looked at her worriedly and then they both came up. I then bowed. "Ah Mayu, you should stay by Kiryu, I don't want you getting hurt." He told me as he stopped. I then stood and smilled then nodded. "Ah!" I said. I then dug took Seiren and Kaname's chocolates out then put it I front of them looking a bit worried wondering if he'd accept. I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks and then he took the chocolates along with Seiren. I sighed and smiled. "Thank you, Mayu. I'll gladly accept them." He smiled. Seiren nodded her head with a faint smile. He was about to take off when I took his sleeve and he looked over to me. "Is there something wrong, Mayu?" He asked. "Yuki-chan." I heard a loud thump and I turned around but Kaname nor did Seiren notice but looked worried. Yuki was pushed and fell to the ground as I let go of Kaname. Her chocolate fell and Zero picked it up, "Kuran-senpai." Kaname swiftly turned then caught the chocolates as they were thrown by Zero.

"You dropped that." "Zero!" Yuki said nervously as she stood. (Serioulsy when he caught the chocolates and looked at it he was so cuuutttee~! Go back and look at episode two 15:27) "I accept it." Kaname spoke as he looked over to Yuki. She turned over to him and looked quite shocked. "Thank you, Yuki.. Mayu." He said as he turned to me and then walked away with his hair covering his eyes. I saw a faint blush and smiled. "It's not.." Yuki began as Seiren and Kaname walked away. "Geez!" She turned then started hitting Zero over and over.

I giggled and then jogged over to the two. "Why did you go and give it to him without my permission?!" She yelled. "You knew I'd get mad!" "Just watching you annoyed me!" He replied to her as he was getting beaten. "I thought, 'Why would she just give it to him?'" He groaned in pain. She stopped and looked away. "He might have been irritated receiving chocolates from me." She said with a weird face. Zero was looking at her with a funny face too. Almost like that show what was it called? "Charlie Brown" I think. I giggled some more as I stood by Yuki. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Yuki went in a daze again. I sighed. I wish she didn't do that so much. I felt a gaze on my neck and I slightly turned to see Zero wobble away. I was worried and watched him dissapear into the forest.

Meanwhile with Kaname

Me and Seiren were walking to the dorms when Seiren turned towards me and we both stoppped. "Kaname-sama those must be bothersome." She told me. They quite were. I didn't really know any of those girls yet I accepted them so I wouldn't seem as cruel as Kiryu. "I'll hold them for you." She layed her hands out and I set the fangirls boxes out. "You may eat them if you'd like." I told her. "I'm content with just these two." I walked away as I held both Mayu and Yuki's chocolate to my face I took in their scent. I smiled as I smelled the boxes, the smellled so sweet and nice. (Creepy much? 0.o)

Yayz~! I'm done now I can watch my movie nyaa~! -cough- sorry I've been saying nyaa a lot ^/^ Oh! I also made a fanfic called, "Talk to Zero Kiryu' Please check that out ^^ I really hope you enjoyed, I know this is slow but I'll skip some parts if you want but to make it up for you I shall try to be posting a chapter where Mayu, and the Night Class play a game. (Maybe Zero too you tell me) Like the 'pocky game, 'truth or dare' anything really and if you have suggestions please don't hesitate to tell me! I'm thinking of putting that in the end of this story and maybe in the middle but that's really all up to you. So it's up to you reviewers to tell me what game you want and when you want it ^~^ Please try and decide on one, but if not then I guess I can make seperate ones but try and decide and not kill me maybe? It can be 'cute 'n fluffy' or 'hot 'n heavy' So tell me which way you want it in your game PM me if your confused. ^~^ Baibai~!


	13. Feelings and a new member

Cruel Love

_**Lovelies no watashi no koni'nichiwa~! Joy for another chapter of "Cruel Love"! :D I want to thank Beautifulcreature484, Guest and Kawai. Arigato! **_

_**-bows and tosses cookies-**_

_**Also don't forget to tell me about the games you would like Mayu and the Night class to play. Ah! And if you have a DeviantART account and you an artist or a writer then please go ahead and maybe write a little poem about it or a picture for the cover of this and Mayu is in the cover in this story as well. It'd be great if I had Kaname, and Zero with Mayu in the center but I don't really mind if it's not like that. Oh also the main pairing is really ZeroXMayu but even so that Night Class boys are actually have a crushes on Mayu along with their original crushes they had before **__**if **__**they had one. Anyways please enjoy~ And this isn't too special of a chapter just Mayu's feelings and stuff, will post next chapter after this for you guys where there will be maybe more action. (I know your thinking perverted you pervs ^)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight but if I did then their would be lots of other perverted scenes and Yuki wouldn't be as naïve.**_

_**Chapter 11 **__**(I think 0.0)**_

_**Mayu's POV**_

Father had said that it would be a good idea for me to stay at his house for now. He didn't really tell me why except that he was lonely and Zero needed some time alone. Before I left I gave Zero a hug and his chocolate he muttered a 'thank you' then I left. I passed by Yuki and Yori, and gave them their chocolate they gave me a hug saying how cute I was and blushed then whined only to make them squeeze me more(Only friends you pervs :P Wait I'm a perv too soo.. Just read ^). I finally got out of their grasp and headed to father's house. I gave him his chocolate as well. He had of course had glomped me and said he was happy to have a cute kind daughter I slipped away from him and then walked to my room with my bags on my shoulder.

They were heavy but I managed. I flicked my light on and set my things on the ground and sighed. I shut the door then I looked at my surroundings. It's walls were bare and the floor had beautiful wood which looked like it was polished. The bed was still the same. It was a large bed with a fluffy pink sheet along with pink pillows with ruffles along the sides. I smiled then giggled as I jumped on the bed. I snuggled into the blankets and then sat up. I then stretched and yawned. I rubbed my eyes and then blink my yes sleepily. I decided to take a nap. I first stood up and walked over to my bags. I unzipped it and took out my pink bunny from Yuki. I decided to name it Usagi. I then zipped it up and walked over to my bed while rubbing my eyes some more.

I sat Usagi-chan on my bed then switched into a pink tank top, black sweatpants and my bunny slippers. I then slipped on my pink jacket with the neko ears and walked over to the over head light switch. I flicked it off and then crawled into my bed(It was still some what daylight so she was okay). I grabbed Usagi and snuggled into the warmth of the blanket. "Night Usaigi-chan." I then fell into a dreamless sleep but it took me a while because I didn't feel as safe without Zero, but I didn't want to burden him and gave him some alone time.

**~Time Skip~ ^0w0^**

I drowsily opened my eyes and blinked a couple times to clear the sleepiness from my eyes. I sat up and stretched then yawn then rubbed my eyes. I then heard water running from another room. Probably a bathroom(Nah! If you haven't guessed that by now -shakes head and sighs). I walked over to the wall since the bathroom was next to the room. I heard the shower stop then the sliding glass open. Feet walked over to the sink. I heard swallowing then coughing. I recognized it as Zero's and grew very worried. I listened more closely and then I heard him slide against the wall. I then scrambled to the door as quiet as possible so I wouldn't alert him. I then reached for the doorknob then paused as I heard a door open and feet scurry to the bathroom.

I put my hand down then I walked over back to the wall and kneeled down. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened. The door creaked slight as it opened, "There you are." It was Yuki's voice. "Ah you'll catch a cold if you don't dry off properly." I heard something slide off the chair then the sound of rustling. My curiosity took over me and before I knew it I was by the bathroom door peeking over to watch what was going on. I wasn't the type to spy but I knew no one would tell me otherwise. Yuki was drying Zero's hair of as he sat against the wall slouching.

He had his pants on yet his shirt was slanted on his shoulder with the buttons undone and his hair was soaked along with part of his shirt.. I blushed madly at this but tried to pay attention to the conversation. Yuki's eyes were sad and Zero sat there emotionless as she helped him. "C'mon let's put you shirt on too or you'll catch a cold." She buttoned his shirt up when she finished with his hair. My chest tightened just like before. "This part of you hasn't changed." She spoke. Zero's face turned to slight shock as he slightly straightened his back against the wall. "You really should talk to me.." She trailed off with a sad smile. "Just a little." She finished as her lips turned into a frown.

She then sat up and dug in her pocket. She revealed a small box with a bow.. She unwrapped it and took out a small chocolate. She held it out to him as she spoke, "Here, a chocolate for you." She said with a bright smile. Zero stared at her with an unreadable expression but still had a scowl on his face as though she poisoned it. "Now you can't say things are the same as when we were in elementary school." She spoke with confidence, but the next act made my chest hurt a little worse and I clenched my jacket sleeves. She popped the chocolate in his mouth and then moved her hand away with chocolate still remaining on her hand.

"It's the only one I made successfully~" She went on. "It's one of a kind exclusive." She finished. I knew she was trying to cheer him and had always succeeded in some way… yet I.. I could do nothing to help him.. I was just a burden.. "You'd better be thankful!" She leaned in. Zero had his bored mask on but I could see through it. He had a slight blush across his cheeks as he ate it glumly. I smiled sadly and decided to leave them to their usual bickering…but I still couldn't hide it.

I knew I loved him… but he loved her. She had always made his day. I only wanted him to be happy. That's all I wanted but why did my chest still hurt?

I walked to my room quietly and slowly shut my door. I leaned against the door and stood there as my bangs covered my eyes.

I stood there for a while before I sighed and plopped down on my bed.

After a while I heard footsteps walking out of the bathroom. I sighed for the final time before hugging Usagi and pressing him against my chest. I then slowly drifted off only to experience a night of nightmares. (I'll call him Usagi for now but if you have any other names in mind please tell me if not then his name shall remain to be Usagi ^~^)

**~The Next Day~**

I awoken from the nightmares and I was breathing heavily. Sweat was on my forehead and I felt heat radiating from my body and I removed my covers. I sighed then took off my jacket and dropped it to the floor. I looked at the clock and saw that it was five o'clock. It was three more hours until school starts and I didn't want to continue my nightmare. I wiped the sweat from my forehead then walked to my dresser and took out my uniform

I walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I grabbed two towels from the cabinet and took one pink towel and hung it on the doorknob so no one would barge in and another for me. I then folded my uniform and set in on the counter. I slipped my clothes off then hopped into the shower then shut the sliding door behind me and washed my hair with strawberry shampoo since it was the only shampoo.. For girls at least. Other then that there's the boys shampoo, but there was no way I'd use that though!(Random :P)

Afterwards I washed my body to remove the sweat and stench just in case. I then opened the sliding door and shut it from behind. I walked over to the counter and took my towel and dried my hair and body I then slipped my clothins then dried my hair with a hair dryer and then brushed my hair and brushed my teeth. After I walked out I heard humming from the kitchen. I followed the noise to see father in the kitchen cooking. It smelled a little strange though. He turned and I saw that he was wearing a girly apron on.

I sweat dropped and then he smiled brightly in a strange happy way. "Oh Mayu-chan~ Did my adorable daughter have a good nights sleep~? You look tired~!" He exclaimed worriedly. I shook my head and smiled. He looked at me and knew that something wasn't right yet he didn't ask anymore questions. "What're you doing?" I walked over from behind him and peeked over. "Ah today is where we celebrate the Disciplinary Committee and also along with another guardian~" He explained. I tilted my head.

"Who?" I questioned. "You of course~! We can't trust anyone else just yet!" I froze in my spot. '_Me? How does Zero feel about this? The last time father wanted me in the committee he was beaten to pulp!' _"Ah! Also Kiryu-kun doesn't know either. He did say he wanted more people on the committee." I nodded. "But…" I began. "Eh? What is it Mayu-chan~?" He asked. "Ah, yes the dark right? Don't worry about that.

You remember the spells I taught you right?" Then it clicked. I nodded my head and remembered the spells he taught me and one in particular, the light spell (IDK what else to call it). He nodded happily, "Good~ But do you agree to help?" He asked me. I paused, '_Maybe this is a good thing,' __**I **_I thought, _'Maybe I can spend more time with Z-chan and Yuki-chan.' _After I thought about it I nodded and smiled. "Yay~! You such a good daughter Mayu-chan~!" He said as he glomped me and rubbed his cheek against mine in a funny way.

I whined and he stopped then smiled back at me. I gave a small smile. Smoke was coming from on of the pans and we looked over to see one of the dishes burning. I yelped as father was running back and forth yelling about how it took him forever to cook it and how it's ruined. I sweat dropped, '_Maybe Zero was right… why was he a grown up? Zero's probably more mature but when fathers serious he's scary.' _I thought. I then stopped the stove and clicked it off before it busted into flames. I then took it over to the sink and poured water on it. I sighed then saw father calm down then start crying. "It took me forever to cook that.." He whined. "I'll help you." I smiled brightly as I turned around. "Aww~ Your so nice my wonderful daughter~!" He glomped me…again. I squirmed out of his grasp and then we began cooking.

**~ One Hour Later ~ X3**

It was 7:00 o'clock and Zero and Yuki would be here any second.

Father was very excited and was fangirling as he skipped around and sung. I couldn't help but giggle at his strange yet funny antics. I then started to set the table. I still felt as if I shouldn't be here or wasn't supposed to. I then heard the door open and smiled as I ran over to the door to see Zero and Yuki. "Z-chan, Yuki-chan~!" I hugged them both and Zero ruffled my hair while Yuki hugged me. "It looks like that bastard woke you up too huh?" Zero asked. I shook my head. "Mayu-chan you look really tired, are you okay?" Yuki said worriedly. I nodded. "Mayu's okay." (She talks like that sometimes too hehe) Yuki smiled and giggled a little but she still looked worried. Zero just looked pissed and slightly worried for me.

I then took their hands and dragged them to the table. "Hm? Is that old man cooking? This is never good." Zero sighed. I shook my head, "Mayu-chan helped too!" I told them. "Well I guess not all the food is poisoned." Zero said slightly tasing as he ruffled my hair again and had on a faint smile. I pouted a little then nodded. Zero sat on the right while Yuki sat on the left. I went into the kitchen to get the food. "Their here, father." I told him. "Aww~ Call me daddy~." He said as he put his hand on his cheek while fluttering his other hand. "Ano.. O-okay…. daddy…" I said a little awkwardly. He squeezed me, "Aww~ Your so cuuute~ Mayu-chan~!" I giggled slightly and then unwrapped his arms then backed away.

I took the food I made Tamagoyaki(rolled omelet), Natto Gohan (fermented soy beans), and Broiled fish (Salted salmon), I took the food on a tray and then walked out. "Ah yes the food!" Father said as he remembered with a smile. I walked out and sat the food on the table. "Wow, Mayu-chan!" Yuki exclaimed as she drooled. I giggled then smiled. Father then came out with his food which was mainly lunch food for some reason and other.. Strange foods. "Kaien-style mango carpaccio marinated with tomatoes and parsley…" Father began. "And Kaien-style vegetables and beef fillet cream stew!" He exclaimed with confidence as he showed them his food.

"Well I wondered why were called over this early in the morning.." Zero stared at his food with a bored expression as father went on about his food, "And of course my other dear daughter Mayu-chan helped." He said as he cuddled me. Zero glared at him and pulled me away from him. Father pouted then his eyes had a weird glint in them. He leaned in and whispered, "Hurry and get the camera." He said with excitement childishly I nodded then removed Zero's hand from my wrist and smiled reassuringly before l left to grab the camera then sneaked it to father so Zero wouldn't get suspicious. "I guess it is a little strange for him to be calling it 'Kaien-style'…" Yuki said as she at her food with a smile. "That's not exactly the response I was looking for." Zero looked over to Yuki with his emotionless mask again.

I sweat dropped as Yuki asked him what he meant.

Father got ready and took out his camera as they weren't paying attention. "Okay say, "Cheese!" Zero quickly put his food in front of the camera and blocked out his face, while Yuki looked dazed. I giggled as I looked at the now processed picture. "Why you… What the hell do you think your doing all of a sudden?" Zero asked with annoyance leaking in his voice. "Taking a photograph." He answered. "Because today is the day the two of you will forget of your responsibilities as Guardians, and instead carry out the duties of the Disciplinary Committee, along with a new member~!" Father held out the picture and then put his hand on my shoulder. I clutched my skirt and had a faint smile.

"What?!"

**So How was it? Was it good, bad or AWESOME!? :D ANYWAYS Review and favorite/follow 'cause that'd be awesome~! Again so sorry it took a while for a long update I was way more busy then I thought I'd be cool. And the plot will come in in later chapters just be patient and check out my profile 'cause I updated it and will explain some things about me or my stories. Thanks and PEACE OUT ~V **


	14. Do FanART! And Fluffiness

Cruel Love

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my awesome creepers :D Welcome to another chapter of 'Cruel Love' Yeah, yeah, I haven't been updating as usual, but school starts soon for me and, it really sucks. Also I won't be able to post as often. But anyways just a heads up, FanArt is open and I would love to make it as a cover! Also me and an awesome friend, called Darklord-Farin, are writing a story together about Kuroshitsuji or known as Black Butler. Ah Sebby-kun~ How I adore you so~ Anyways I'm also creating alternative endings/ crossovers for Cruel Love. Wanna know what kind, or what do you mean? PM me or make a comment below. I shall be probably making around 50 to 60 chapters maybe. Just keep reviewing and we'll get there! Oh and also making more Vampire Knight stories, some that's fluffy, and some that's just full with crack :D I may need a little help with that though so PM me and we'll talk! It's never to late! Thanks To: Kawai, and VampireSiren. Now Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight TT^TT Fuck my life…**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 12**

Zero, Mayu and Yuki had walked out of the Headmaster's home, but before that the famous hunter was beaten to a pulp by a certain gray-haired teen. The young pink haired girl was walking beside her adopted sister while the fuming hunter walked in front of them. 'What the hell is up with Cross?! He wakes us all up, only to tell us about being not being guardians. And then says Mayu is going to guard those beasts! Either way we're still guardians, but… how will I be able to protect Mayu and Yuki, when I can't even control myself?' Zero pondered. He felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see the shy young girl looking at him worriedly with tired eyes. While Yuki looked worried as well on the other side of him. "Hey Zero, are you okay? You stopped walking and you looked pretty angry. Is it about Headmaster?" Yuki asked and Mayu nodded. The silver-headed teen shook his head "No, come on let's go. We're supposed to inspect the dorms and that includes the beasts lair. And Mayu, don't leave or go anywhere around them without one of us." He ordered and Mayu nodded her head. Zero then began walking forward and the girls followed beside him. Mayu looked a bit worried by Zero's condition. He's gotten quite pale since she's last saw him, which was last night, Her chest tightened then she shook it off as memories filled her head, 'No.. I-it's none of my business..' She thought as she walked along her friends.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

**Moon Dorms :3**

"Unannounced dorm inspection?!"

"I see. Thank you, Seiren." The pureblood told his loyal body guard.

She bowed in respect and the pureblood looked to over to his friends that were all in there pajama's. "Cripes, you can't predict what that Headmaster's gonna do." Ruka spoke in annoyance as she crossed her arms. "Fine by me." The red headed boy spoke sitting on the couch. "It's not like there's anything that we don't want him to see." He continued with a bored tone. "That's right…" The blonde green eyed vampire said as he lifted his cup. "When it's spur pf the moment you can see how things usually are." He went on.

"Ichijo… You didn't put away your underpants that you left on the floor." Shiki looked over his shoulder. Takuma looked at him for a while looking a bit confused until a smile crept onto his face and he smiled brightly. "It's okay. It's silk of the highest quality, sewn by a top tailor." He spoke with confidence and random sparkles everywhere. (So confident Takuma.. And are you from twilight by any chance? O^O) The blonde blushed while Aidou yawned and Ruku looked at him with a 'WTF' face and a 'WHY?!' Face (Sorry I had to put it there :P) The orange headed vampire looked at his cousin with a bored look along with the others. "Those underpants can be left anywhere and I wouldn't be embarrassed." (Really Taku? What if I wore them on my head, huh? =-= Hmm.. Sometimes I think weird thought and jobs you might have had)

"That's not the problem, is it?" Ruka asked with a disgusted tone.

Kain leaned in over a couple inches away from his cousins ear. "Listen, Hanabusa." He spoke and Aidou looked over to him in the corner of his eye sleepily. "Hmm?" He turned his head. They then made their way out to Aidou and his dorm where no one else would be able to hear. "What is it, Akatsuki? I'm sleepy." He told his cousin. (It looks like their going to do something dirty… KYAAAAA~ -fan girl mode- I THOUGHT ABOUT IT! SORRY FOR THE INTERRUPTION! -Ritsu from FB mode-) His cousin slammed his hands on the side of Aidou's head causing the blonde to retreat back into the wall some more. (KYAAA! JUST THINKING ABOUT IT'S GIVING ME A NOSEBLEED! I feel so awkward typing this!)

"Hanabusa, I won't say anything. Just let go of them." He ordered his cousin. He knew what he was hiding. He couldn't hide anything from this fiery orange-headed teen. "Them?" His cousin asked confused.

Akatsuki looked behind him and moved over slightly so his cousin could look too at his 'collection'.

"Even junk can look intimidating when lined up like this." They scanned the junk that was all over the room. On tables to in cabinets. "Hey, what're you calling junk?" Aidou defended.

"This is my collection of precious items that were sacrificed." The blue eyed vampire looked up with a confident smile. "When the Dorm President manifested his extraordinary powers." He continued as his nose grew a couple inches, like Pinocchio.

"Even a used fork… Hanabusa?" His cousin spoke with major disappointment as he picked a rusty fork up. "What if the Dorm President finds these?" The vampire asked as he stared at the fork. Hanabusa snatched the fork aiming a glare at his cousin but failed miserably. "I keep this collection out of respect and reverence for him." His fangs showed as he yelled. "Ah. Could it be that you want it? Well, too bad." He blushed slightly and looked over at him, while still holding onto the fork. Aidou walked forward and sensed a pureblood aura then shivered and froze.. "I don't want it." His cousin argued. He then looked up at the door and froze too with a shocked expression. There standing was a. Pissed. Off. Pureblood. Great, right? WRONG!

"D-Dorm President Kuran!" Aidou exclaimed. Kaname's hair covered his eyes but it was still easy to tell he was pissed of at the blonde. "Aido, I want to speak to you about the Moon Dormitory's privacy rules." His eyes twitched in annoyance as he smiled with an angry expression. The blonde backed away with an uneasy smile and beads of sweat running down his face. , "Y-You've got it wrong, Dorm President. These are…" He began. His cousin smiled nervously as well, as he put a finger on his forehead. The pureblood had a frown which turned into a sadistic smile. (I found that adorable, ah Kaname~! I love him so~ He's so creepy and wonderful~ But I still like Zero ^~^)

All the bulbs broke and shattered into pieces of glass while Kain backed away with a slight gasp. He looked down to where his cousin was crouching hiding by Kain but was no where to be found. Do you want to know where he was? On the ground while cupping glass. Yep, glass. He's lost his dignity. "Yet another treasure.." He smiled with a blush. His cousin sighed and put his hand on his face. The blonde's eyes shot up to the pureblood who was frowning (Slender man all over again!) His hair covered his face and he stood there as some creepy slender man music began (Not really just a 'BONG!') His cousin walked out and left the pureblood and cousin in disappointment. "AIEEE!" The blonde screeched.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

~**Mayu's POV~**

Me and Yuki were walking down the girls dorm. Zero was on the other side which was for the boys and there was no way I'd go down there. I clung onto Yuki and helped her confiscate the items and pictures. I walked in casually and took them while they just watched me and then it took them a while to take in what happened.

"We're confiscating these!" Yuki declared as she rolled the cart down the hall. "Huh?! What's your problem?! They're just photos!" The girl yelled as she grabbed Yuki's shoulder. I hid behind her and watched as Yuki put a hand on her hip. "They were all taken without permission, right?" She asked the girl. "That's a big problem!" She told her. "Cross, you don't understand!" The girl sobbed as she rubbed her eyes. "I.." She began. I felt a dark aura and yelped then turned around. "She's right Cross girls, you tow wouldn't understand!" It was the Class president hiding behind a pillar. "Class president…" Yuki looked over with confusion. "You abusing your position of the Disciplinary Committee!" He declared as he pushed his glasses up and came out of hiding.

"And your forcing poor Mayu-chan to also go along with you." He said as he walked over to me and pointed at Yuki. He looked over to me and kept one hand hidden as he put a hand on my shoulder causing me to blush. Yuki pulled me back from the him, he was pretty creepy and I had to say that. I held onto Yuki's hand and hid behind her. "Acting familiar with the Night Class! And forcing Mayu-chan! A suck-up like you wouldn't understand!" He got up closer as he yelled. The girl behind me was digging into the bucket and I moved her away from it causing her to yell and cry. I shook my head and grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her away. From that angle I could see a book that said, "Luca and Mayu photo No.3" I shivered and froze. 'Huuuu~ Another fan boy.. And I though he was the good guy~!' I thought. The crying girl froze and backed away then ran. I looked up to see Zero and smiled. "Confiscated." He told him as he glared at him in disgust.

He dropped it in the cart and the president looked dazed and froze. Yuki took hold of the cart and watched Zero as he walked away. I looked back at Yuki then Zero. I really wanted to go to Zero but I wanted to stay with Yuki. I didn't like being away from him for too long, but I can't let emotions get to me. Yuki backed up with the cart as I clung to her, "You heard him." She smiled nervously and the president looked back at us and yelled, "You're so mean!" We went on like that for a while, with crying and sobbing girls. Screeching, yelling. I had to say my ears really did hurt and I was getting a headache. We ended up with a huge back of photos and albums. Zero came back with a lot of pictures and books, because his cart grown to full. Most of his stack was the Night Class girls and the other half was me. Which was super creepy~! /

"Cripes!" Yuki sighed as she held the back and I looked in it. She looked in it too, "Sure I understand why they'd want to take secret photos… They're all so beautiful.." I nodded and blushed in agreement. Yuki looked down sadly and I looked at her worriedly then looked outside to see Zero sitting by a tree. I tugged at Yuki's sleeve and pointed at the window. She shook her head and looked up. She couldn't quite see so well so we both carried the bag to get a better view. (Not that way you pervs :P)

"That Zero… Playing hooky again!" She yelled in annoyance. (I don't know what they did with the bag =-=") Me and Yuki ran over to him, "Zero! You skipped out again!" She yelled. We both stopped as we saw him stick something in his pocket. "Huh?" We both asked. "I'm done here…" He began to walk off and I followed him and grabbed his arm, but he didn't seem to mind all that much. He ruffled my hair and I smiled and blushed then looked over to Yuki and she followed behind looking a bit dazed.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Later At The Moon Dormitories~**

Me, Yuki, and Zero were walking to the moon dormitories.

It was a really eerie kind of feeling.

"We've never been inside the Moon Dormitory before…" Yuki began.

"Do you guys feel nervous too?" Zero walked forward and ignored her. I walked along side Zero but watched her from behind. She stopped walking and then regained her senses and followed behind. As we made it through. The gatekeeper was there. He was wearing a brown robe and he looked old. No offense. He wore a gold necklace from what it looked like. He also wore a dark brown turtle neck. His lips were curved into a frown, as he scowled and he had a pointed nose with a mole on the right side of his nose. He glared then softened his gaze as I walked in. I've known him for a while. He knew my parents. He came over sometimes and he'd play with me. The headmaster would also play with me. They babysat me when my parents and brother went out. I never knew what they did though..

"Huh?" He looked up. "Um… Well.." Yuki looked nervous and Zero looked at him with no interest, but he seemed relaxed and his features made my heart skip and it put butterflies in my stomach. I clutched onto Zero's arm and watched Yuki and the gatekeeper. The thing is I never really asked for his name.. ^/^" Hehe

"Disciplinary Committee, right? Go on through." He said with a rough voice as he looked away. As we began walking I smiled at him and gave him a light wave. He returned it with a faint smile and we continued walking. Our feet tapped and I could sense a pair of eyes. I looked back and saw Yuki with worry across her face. I looked at her confused and she caught me, she smiled at me, which I returned. We continued walking and I looked up to see a purebloods back against the window.

**~Meanwhile in the Night Class Dorms~**

"Just carry it all out." The pureblood spoke as he leaned against the window and watched.

"My muscles are going to get tired out…The agency will get mad." The young male model said as carried the shattered and rusted objects. Followed behind with a smiling green eyed blonde.

"Being a model must really be tough." He chirped.

"My collection." Sobbed the blue eyes vampire as he laid down with his head in his arms. "Don't think bad of us, Hanabusa." His cousin looked over to Aido as he carried another box of junk, then walked out of the room.

**~Back Outside With The Guardians~**

**Third Person POV**

They continued walking and once they reached the steps the brown headed teen jumped up in the stairs onto the top step. Mayu let go of the silver-haired boys arm and watched her, while he stopped and stared with slight curiosity and annoyance.

"Ah, that's right!" She chirped with her back against them.

She then turned back around and put her hands at her hips.

"Before we check the Moon Dorms, take out what's in your pockets." She ordered.

The boy looked up with a look of astonishment on his pale face. He quickly looked away with a pained look. She then pointed at him with a slightly angry look, which is PISSING THE AUTHOR OFF!

-cough- sorry..

Anyways she then began asking, "You're hiding something, right?" She said accusingly. The pink-haired girl winced at her loudness. Mayu was beginning to get a slight headache, she then looked over from Yuki to Zero. "If the prefects get away with things like that, what would everyone else think?" She asked.

She then slipped and was falling forward as she slightly screamed. The hunter had a face on of worry and quickly took action as the shy young girl stood to the side and watched with fear and helplessness.

Yuki began falling and the hunter placed himself in front of her and they both fell to the ground slowly with a big, 'Thud'.

Zero had fallen first and Yuki was uninjured because of falling on top of him. (I felt weird typing that =-=)

Zero had worry and shock across his face as he watched Yuki shift a little from the corner of his eye.

He then calmed down, now knowing she was okay, but his back still hurt from the impact.

"Ba-ka!" (He actually did say it, just indistinct though and half-way) He pushed her off with embarrassment. She pushed herself up but not quite off of the hunter.

The brunette smiled brightly and winked, keeping that one eye closed as she giggled (Annoyingly =-=). "I got it~" She chirped as she held a black box with the school symbol on it.

While that was going on Mayu stood there embarrassed and a tug pulled in her chest as she became jealous. She knew not to be jealous of something like that. Zero got hurt and Yuki almost got hurt too! But still she couldn't help by becoming jealous and angry towards the brunette that was now on top of the guy she cared so deeply for.

Yuki stared at the box with curiosity and confusion.

"Is this medicine?" She asked.

The box was then snatched up by the silver-headed teen who was no standing. His hair covered his eyes but it was obvious that he was pissed. His hair covered his eyes and (How the hell did he even get up with friggin' Yuki on him?! No one knows =-=) Mayu stared at him with worry, as he stood next to her only a couple feet away.

"It has nothing to do with you." He spoke dangerously as the air got more tense. He then began storming off leaving the (stupid :( ) brunette on the ground and a pink-haired girl staring at him with worry. "Zero!" Yuki called after him, but he didn't listen.

**~Mayu's POV~**

I had a bubble of hate and jealousy inside me just bubbling. Sometimes I wished Yuki wouldn't be so nosy. Zero seemed quite angry and he looked hurt… "Hey where are you going?!" Yuki yelled as she quickly stood. Yuki grabbed my hand and pulled me along as we ran over to the fuming prefect. "Do you feel bad or something?" She yelled after him.

I then sensed a pair of eyes on me. But what I didn't know. Was that it was a pair of pureblood eyes.

…

"Wait, Zero!" Yuki yelled after him as she still dragged me along. Even though he was walking he was pretty fast, considering we were running. We made it to the gate and stopped to take a breather.

We were both worried and out of breath, but all we could do was run.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::

Me and Yuki had been led to town and we lost sight of Zero. It's been a while since I've been here. It's scary really..

People were walking to there jobs or they were just chatting with friends. But others weren't who people thought they were.

Vampires lurked around the corner, with eyes glowing red. I shivered. We were now currently walking through a crowd.

Yuki looked worried and mused.

I still had a grasp on her hand as we continued walking down a straight street. Yuki had stopped when a young woman passed by with groceries in hand.

Her hand was shaking and I tugged at her sleeve. She looked up and smiled but it was a forced one. Yuki was as scared as I.

"S-sorry." She muttered as she looked ahead then pulled me along.

She was now power walking while I was a bit behind. We then began running and a lady appeared. No. She wasn't human. She was-

We ran into the woman and Yuki bowed quickly causing me to bow too. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" We then began running again.

My heart was racing. Not just because of running either.

Her eyes. They were glowing red and they were blank.

We made it in the middle of the town. I let go of her hand and we both sat down out of breath. Yuki bent down a little and she began shivering.

I looked at her worriedly and then hugged her from behind. Yuki looked back and me and smiled faintly then hugged me back. "I-It's okay, I'm just a bit tired that's all.."

I looked at her not believing her.

Her eyes widened and she sat straight up and shook. I let her go a little then hugged her a bit tighter while running my fingers through her hair.

She took care of me ever since we were younger, before Zero had shown up. So it was my turn.

Yuki closed her eyes and sighed hoarsely. She opened her eyes slightly then smiled. "I'm okay now."

I smiled back and nodded then let her go.

Red ran across our eyes. We looked over to see a young boy with a red balloon.

Yuki and I sighed. He ran towards a tree and his balloon flew into the tree. But there was something off about the boy. Zero had taught me about vampires, the levels, and how to sense them, so I'd be safe. Zero was really kind. The boy stared at the balloon. Yuki stood, "Wait here." She jogged over and jumped then swiftly grabbed the balloon landed. "Here." She passed the balloon over to the boy, only to have him run. "Wait! Little boy!" She called after him.

She then turned to me, "Wait here Mayu-chan. I'll be back, promise." She then ran off and chased after the boy.

"Ah!" I stretched my arm out but I was far too late. She was already gone.

Yuki and I hated being alone and she was a bit too naïve to notice my fears as well. I was naïve too at times, but I could do nothing about that. I sat there looking around frequently and waiting for Zero or Yuki to come and stay by my side. But until then I have to stay strong. I don't want to be helpless.

"Are you lost, young lady?" An eerie voice asked. I looked up and my eyes widened in fear as my heart raced. This man. I.. Know him.

He had dark black eyes and his hair was tangled in a mess. He wore a blackish-brown coat the hid his claws well.

This man… Is the one who.. Killed my family.

I can also faintly remember. He was there when my sister died too..

He..he can't be..

"We meet again." He spoke as he smiled a creepy smile which showed his long bloody fangs. "You.." I spoke out so quietly.

His lips curved into a frown. "Seems your voice is back, even though I ripped it from you.. Looks like I'll have to take it again." He smirked.

My heart raced faster and the last thing I saw was those red glowing eyes with a dark black pupil. And that creepy… disturbing.. smile.

~::~::~::~::~

(If you watched episode 3 where Yuki is attacked by the vampire boy you should know what goes on)

I woke up in something soft and then there was something warm beside me. It was hard, but breathing. It smelled.. Familiar..

I felt something petting me. It had long, slender fingers. It was gentle. As if it was afraid of hurting me. I grunted a bit and then a sharp sting in my neck. It hurt badly and my throat hurt too. (No she wasn't bit by Kaname she had meds which caused was anesthetic and it wore off) I whimpered and then I felt a warm, gentle pressure on my forehead. I calmed down a bit then the person moved his arms around me. I felt so warm. So safe.

I slowly opened my eyes to meet the gaze of a purebloods. It was Kaname's. His beautiful brown eyes looked straight at me into my eyes. Blood rushed up to my cheeks and my heart pounded.

I then covered my face with the sheets slowly only to have him chuckle and have it brought down by his warm hand. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. "Mayu." He spoke ever so gently and softly. (Oh god! so lovey-dovey =-=" This is a bit awkward for me to type hehe)

He kissed my forehead then left little kisses trailed down to my neck slowly. I shivered. He stopped there then put one last kiss on on the side of my lips. (There will be One-Shots with Mayu and Kaname and Mayu and Zero, along with others if you'd like)

He then hugged me for a while before walking away. He glanced back at me, "The Headmaster will be here soon. Until next time, Mayu." He walked out of the room. My face was all hot and I knew I looked like a tomato by now. My heart pounded in my chest and I heard it pounding in my ears. I breathed heavily then sighed. Calming my breathing as my face cools down the door busted open and I yelped and jumped back into the wall. "Mayu!" It was a familiar voice.. Zero! He ran over and I was embraced into a hug. Z-chan…

"Mayu… Mayu… Mayu." He cooed. I hugged him back with a bright blush across my cheeks. I smiled faintly then ran my fingers through his hair. Pain shot through me but I ignored it. He was worried.. "Are you okay?" He asked. He looked up and checked around until he spotted my neck. There was flash of red in his eyes and he glared at the bandages around it. He slightly grunted and back away a bit. I tilted my head. "G-gommen…" He apologized as he covered his mouth.

I tilted my head slightly then Yuki and father ran through the door. "Mayu-chan!" Yuki called out. She ran over to me and glomped me. "Mayu! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to leave you alone!" She sobbed. I patted her back and the pain shot through me once more. I slightly winced but I let her hug me anyways. She already felt guilty and I didn't want her to feel more guilty then she already was.

I nodded. She then sat up and wiped her tears. "S-sorry, hehe." She laughed nervously and smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

I looked behind her and saw that Zero and father weren't there.

But I did hear some indistinct chattering behind the doors. While looking back up to Yuki who was now setting my pink bunny on the side table with some balloons. I smiled and reached out for my bunny and Yuki grabbed it for me. I cuddled the bunny with a faint blush while Yuki watched me and giggled. The door opened and out came the nurse, Zero, and father. They had serious faces on.

Father smiled faintly and walked over to us. "What wrong, headmaster?" Yuki questioned.

He sighed as his smile curved into a frown then it got serious, "Well, you see. Because of this attack. Mayu may not be able to talk again." He began. My eyes wide-eyed a little. Is that what.. Happened? I.. lost my voice.. everything?

Yuki gasped and Zero glared at the ground with a mix of anger, sadness, guilt and worry.

"But, it may seem she _will _be able to talk again. Yet she may need a little push and support. It seems vampire attacks have been more around Mayu then Yuki. But since Mayu has Kiryu-kun, I'm sure she'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly, but Zero didn't seem to convinced. Does he not want to protect me anymore? Does he hate me? Even so, I'm probably too much of a problem anyways.. I'm weak. Helpless. (I feel like Ichiru will like her since they have quite a lot of things in common. Maybe I'll make a One-Shot with him and Mayu)

Yuki shook my shoulders gently and I looked up.

She had worry written across her face, she then slightly smiled.

"Are you okay, Mayu-chan? You dazed off, it's not really like you." (Seems Yuki doesn't know about how many times she dazes of during each episode =-= I'm guessing about 30 times or more)

I nodded and smiled. "Oh my poor daughter~" Father sung as he glomped me. But luckily Yuki got out of the way so she wouldn't face fathers hugging wrath.

Zero then hit fathers head causing him to fall to the ground with fake tears. I reached out to him and my hand hovered over the side where he fell. Yuki and I felt a kind of sweat drop over our heads.

"Get off of her!" Zero yelled as he glared. I smiled as I watched them all bicker. We were like family, because of the way we fight and act. But I'm not sure if I want to be Zero's little sister… I'm not really sure what I want anymore.

"Anyways, Kiryu-kun, Yuki, we should give Mayu-chan some time to rest." Father spoke.

"Hai." Zero and Yuki spoke. Yuki hugged me and father glomped me, causing him to get hit again. As Yuki and father left Zero was the only one there. He walked up to me and sat on the bed beside me. He then inched closer towards me. We were inches from kissing and all the blood rushed to my cheeks. He then moved to my cheeks and planted a kiss there. I slightly pouted but Zero didn't see it.

He then stood and ruffled my hair, "See you in class, Mayu." He walked out of the room and the nurse behind him. I let the air out that I didn't know that I was holding in. I sighed, I then heard footsteps down the hall. At least twelve feet. Two were walking quicker. The door busted open to reveal the Night Class. All except for Kaname. I felt a bit of disappointment. I was then glomped by to blondes. I squeaked. "Mayu-chan~ Are you okay~? We heard you got hurt, and we got really worried~!" Takuma and Aido spoke together. I nodded and smiled. I looked up to see the rest of them with worry on there faces but they didn't show it. Taku and Aido only did though, since they were open with how they felt. I smiled at them and they looked at me softly and smiled faintly. Ruka sighed, "Geez, your such a troublesome human." She flipped her hair.

Akatsuki then spoke, "Ruka, you were probably more worried the Takuma and Hanausa."

Ruka glared, "Well you were way more worried then I was. It's almost as if you have a crush on her."

Akatsuki blushed.

"Well, we were all worried as much as anyone was. So it shouldn't matter!" Takuma scolded as he pointed at him.

"Yeah!" Aido chimed in.

"So you two have a crush on her too?" Ruka asked, not quite surprised.

Aido and Takuma blushed. "W-We didn't say anything like that!" Aido defended.

Ruka sighed then looked over to Shiki, "You like her too don't you?" He asked her. Shiki had a faint blush and Rima elbowed him with a smirk but looked a bit mad.I chuckled nervously.

"Anyways Mayu-chan, we came to check up on you, and give you some presents~" He sung. I cocked my head. "Is this really necessary Takuma?" Akatsuki grunted as he and Shiki brought in a huge load of things. Like manga, stuffed animals, chocolates, books, pocky, and other stuff (Like sketchbooks paper pencils and other random crap). They really did care about me. I felt a sweat drop coming on.

"Sugoi~!" Aido exclaimed in a childish way. He jumped up trying to jump in the items but was hit in the head by his cousin. Aido fell to the ground and whined, "What was that for Akatsuki~?" He held his head.

"This is for Mayu, not you, Hanabusa." He growled.

"Aww~" Aido whined again.

Rima, Ruka, and Shiki sighed. "Anyways, we should head back efore the Day Class figures out were here." Ruka spoke in an annoyed tone. "Yeah." Shiki agreed.

"Aww~ But we wanna stay with Mayu-chan~" Takuma and both Aido whined. I giggled.

"Well, she needs to rest anyways, or she'll never get better.." Rima stuck a piece of pocky in her mouth.

"Noooo!" Takuma hugged me.

I chuckled nervously. "EH?! I wanna hug Mayu-chan too~" Aidou hugged me too. "Hey, I wanna try too." Shiki hugged me from behind as the boys hugged me on the sides. I blushed badly and whined a bit. "Would you get off of her already?" Ruka complained.

Akatsuki rolled his eyes and glared at the three boys.

"Hai, hai." They all said. They got off and sat on the side of the bed. "Hey Ruka, Rima weren't you going to ask Mayu something?" Kain asked her. I cocked my head to the side.

"Oh yeah, Mayu, do you wanna have a sleepover this weekend? We've got nothing to do and we're bored." Rima said in her regular monotone voice.

I nodded and smiled.

"Aww~ But we wanted Mayu-chan to have a sleepover with us~." Takuma pouted.

"I don't think the Dorm President would like that." Akatsuki ran his fingers through his hair.

Takuma and Aido pouted, "I guess your right. But that doesn't mean we can't go with you~!" Aido chirped with a smile.

"That's exactly what it means." Rima and Ruka said in unison.

"Hmm." Takuma, Shiki and Aido mused.

They snapped there fingers, they crawled over to me and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry Mayu-chan~ We'll save you. Once they least expect we shall save you~" Takuma chirped.

"Yeah." Shiki agreed while Aidou was nodding his head as he put his hands in fists near his face with a faint blush.

I nodded and smiled. They sat up and stood near my bed, "Well, we'll see you later, Mayu-chan~" Takuma cheered with a bright smile as he brought his hand up and Aido and Shiki did the same but as always Shiki had his bored expression.

They hugged me before Aidou and Takuma skipped away as the dragged Shiki away.

"What'd they say?" Rima asked. I shrugged. The two girls sighed then waved, "Well we'll see you later, Mayu-chan." Rima and Ruka left and Akatsuki was left. He sighed. "Well I should get going I guess.." He rubbed his neck and I saw a faint blush across his cheeks.

I smiled. "O-Oh yeah, thanks for the chocolates. They weren't that bad." His blush grew.

I smiled and nodded with a blush

"I'm probably in no place to say this but… What Ruka said, was.. Actually.." There was a knock on the door. The nurse came in.

"Excuse me, but Mrs. Cross needs her rest. Please visit her later."

Akatsuki nodded, "Yeah, sure, just give me a second."

The nurse nodded then exited. Kain sighed. He walked over to my bed and sat down. He leaned closer and my face grew hot.

He kissed me gently on my forehead then stood with a slight blush. "Hurry up and get better." He put his arms behind his head as he left the room with a smirk. My face felt all hot and I had a bright blush. I then laid down and sighed. I laid in my sheets and snuggled into my blankets with my bunny.

I soon fell asleep, thinking about my wonderful friends.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Sorry if it was a bit too OOC and about how long it took to write this. Also Mayu doesn't see Yuki's injuries either sooo, yeah~ Also this was after Yuuki was bit and everything a couple days I think. Even though his thirst was sustained Mayu's blood it much more how do you say it umm, yummy? I dunno but this was in the middle of the day so I guess the end of episode three and a couple more.**

**Anyways please Review and Follow. Don't forget to make that FanART~! Tell friends or even you can do it, whether you think it's good or bad. I may make a DevianART account too. **

**Oh also you can use Tumbler to or anything else you use. Make anything you want with this story, like drawings, poems, your own stories that mix with Mayu, anything really but make sure to consult to me first if you wanna use her. And I will be making new stories with humor/crack and cute and fluffy ones too ^~^ And I won't be able to right as much cause of school =-=" Want the 'Sleepover' chapter soon? Review and tell me if you want it in the next chapter or later. Flufiness, and lovey-dovey stuff will be in that chapter~**

**Baibai 4 Now~ **

***Excuse Grammar and Spelling***

**~Next Chapter Coming Soon~**


	15. Attacks, Changes And A Sudden Kiss

Cruel Love

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my lovely creepers~ I'm updating every weekend if you didn't get that and also I have tons of homework every week and I barely get enough time to write as it is =-= I apologize for that but I will try and update when I get the chance. And a big thanks to: tecnogismo, kawaihana, and kindkewkatie also Kirui-kun too!**

**Thanks you guys! **

**Please Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight =^= but I do own my cute Oc Mayu. **

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Chapter 14**

**Moonlight Festivities**

A figure walked through the town with a long brown coat and long black hair.

He had a cigarette in his mouth and a patch over his eye.

Walking with his gun into the hunters town.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_**Mayu's POV**_

Zero and Yuki came to class rather late but I didn't question it. Yuki gave me a bracelet with the school symbol on it and I was wondering what they were hiding from me.

Yuki isn't good at keeping secrets and she was acting not like herself.

Zero was a it distant too.

I was worried but he didn't look as pale anymore.

But I still couldn't talk ever since the attack.

I wonder if Zero will continue protecting me. He promised me he would. But I hope I'm not a burden on him. I feel guilty just thinking about it.

I guess Zero does need time alone. I've been out for a couple of days, a week at the most, but still.. Did he really miss me?

~::~::~::~::~::~

_**Guardian Duties. 10:00 pm**_

This is so tiring~! Poor Zero and Yuki-chan, they have to go through this every day. And I do too now.

I sighed.

I was with Yuki at the moment but I wanted to go with Zero. I was using my spell at the moment and I had it floating around beside me. It was almost like a fairy. I giggled earning a strange look from Yuki.

I shook my head, smiling reassuringly.

She smiled faintly back. She then turned back to look at one of the giant windows behind her.

We only saw Kaname's back and smiled at Yuki. She really did love him. It was really easy to tell.

She then looked back at me to see me smiling and blushed deeply. "C-come on." She took my hand and we jumped off. I sensed a pair of eyes and assumed I was just paranoid. We continued looking around, I was so anxious to ask about her changes and what had happened. Including her injuries.

I left my note pad and pencil in my dorm. Sighing, I knew I'd have to keep my questions until tomorrow.

**~::~::~::~::~::~**

_**The Next Morning**_

"Hurry up you two!" Yuki yelled as we ran through the halls to the class. We we're late, and in a rush to get to class. We busted through the door and stopped to catch our breath.

"Safe!" Yuki managed to breathe out while making swiping hand motions.

Students chatted and it was giving me a headache.

"Did…something happen?" Yuki asked as we both walked up to a group of girls.

One of the girls turned, "Yuki, Mayu, did you know that a new ethics lecturer is coming?" She asked. Yuki and I looked confused and kind of astonished.

"Huh? In this time of year?" Yuki asked.

I think Yori went to her seat by now while I sighed, not wanting to hear, since they were a bit too loud.

I sat by Zero and he still seemed a bit distant so I left him alone. I took out my things and began doodling while putting my head in my arms on the table.

The door opened and girls looked in fan-girl mode while they all went to there seats.

He had long messy black hair with some sort of patch on his left eye. He wore some sort of suit.

This man looked almost like … _him_.

I shook my head. No. It isn't him. His eyes aren't dull but instead a pretty light blue.

Including he didn't have any vampric aura around him.

Students stared at him in awe.

He held a book on his shoulder.

"It appears you've already heard about me." He declared.

The teacher made his way to the front of the class room and set his book on the desk.

"I am Toga Yagari." He told us.

Toga Yagari? I'm sure Zero told me about him. He said he taught him how to hunt.

That was probably the first time cried in front of me.

**~::~::~::~::~::~**

_**Flash Back**_

_Mayu and Zero were sitting in Zero's bed in his room. _

_He and Mayu were cuddled up in the blankets while they read a book together. _

_They were comfortable and there was a nice silence. _

"_Mayu." Zero whispered in her ear, causing the young pink-ette to shiver slightly. She looked up at his deep violet eyes and blushed. _

"_Hm?" She hummed as she laid against his chest. He sat the book down on his lap. _

_He ran his fingers through her hair causing the girl to snuggle against the boys chest. _

"_You do know I'm going to protect you, from now on, right?" He asked while resting his chin on top of her head. _

_She nodded and smiled a real smile. _

"_No beast will ever touch you, I promise." _

_She nodded then a question popped in her head. _

_She grabbed hers note pad and wrote down, _

"_**Are you a hunter, Z-chan?" **_

_He blushed faintly at the nickname and nodded. _

"_I had a teacher, he was committed to teaching so much he risked his life. His name was Toga Yagari." He leaned back against the bed frame and looked up at the ceiling. You could see a sad smile on. _

"_He lost his eye, to a nurse at my school who was transforming into a Level E me and Ichiru were there at the time. (He told her about him, their close, huh? ^~^) _

_If we weren't so naïve then…He wouldn't have gotten…" He croaked and held his mouth. Tears trickled down his pale cheeks. _

_Mayu looked up at him worriedly with pity. _

_She sat up and hugged him. He hugged her back as the tears ran down and wet her shirt. (PERVS! XD) It was a slight awkward hug but Mayu continued hugging him as she pet his silver hair. "Daijoubu." She cooed. (It'll be okay) _

_He calmed down a bit and Zero lied against her chest while he hugged her waist. (Lying down now) _

_He fell asleep and Mayu moved the book and note pad to the side table. She smiled and blushed then flicked the light off as he breathed in and out slowly. She was fine… as long as he was with her.. _( I know a bit over dramatic sorry =-=")

**~::~::~::~::~::~**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I smiled faintly at the thought, wondering what had happened.

"And I'm taking over the ethics class from today." He spoke.

"Nice to meet you all."

"He's pretty cool." Yori said in her regular, monotone voice.

I nodded and Yuki nodded too,

"Yeah… but he's sorta…" Yuki looked up and I followed to where she was looking.

Zero looked as of he was in a shocked state. I scooted over a bit and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He squeezed my hand back shakily but didn't look away from Yagari-sensei.

_Z-chan…_

"Instead of an introductory speech, I'll accept questions." Yuki and I looked up to the teacher and the hunter.

He looked back at the class and caught my pink hair. He looked at me strangely and it looked as if he were fangirling inside.

I smiled faintly at him which he returned with a nod.

(Let's just say he has a thing for cuteness, but it's his secret =.= Oooh~ (*c*)

A girl raised her hand , "Professor are you single?" She asked. Another raised her hand as other students began chatting, mostly girls, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You like personal questions, don't you?" He asked a bit amused.

I giggled. Boys and girls began asking over themselves, yelling out questions with smiles.

The class president then began spazzing out saying, "One question at a time!" I wasn't listening too much and focusing on Zero who was still shocked.

That was until one question in particular came up,

"Your right eye… Is that the latest fashion trend?" It was Nedeshiko..

Me and Zero froze as he clutched my hand tighter. I squeezed it lightly back.

Zero had enough. He stood up and pulled me along out of the classroom with him.

"Zero…?"

We began walking out of the room and I couldn't tell what he was feeling because of how his hair covered his face.

His hand was still shaky and I jogged over beside him, and squeezed his hand. He continued walking and didn't respond, but only dragged me along behind him.

We made it outside and I could here someone's footsteps behind us and I turned to see Yuki running to catch up.

"Zero! Mayu! Wait up!" She called.

"Come on Zero…!" She grabbed my arms to pull herself forward for a bit more momentum.

Zero stopped and we both looked forward.

Standing in the front of the gates was father. He was smiling with his pretty honey-colored eyes. We al stared at him wondering what he was planning now.

**~::~:::~::~:::~::~**

We were outside in town and Zero kept me close by, worried and very protective.

Yuki stretched, she was in her pink jacket with red lines running through her sleeve and front to back, with a dark blue shirt on. She also had a plaid blue skirt with black socks and light brown shoes.

"Being sent on an errand by the headmaster has it's perks, huh?" She asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Not really." Zero was in his light blue-ish white shirt and a dark blue line on the neck line. He also had a dark blue jacket on and green kakis.

He was carrying all the bags with his long slender fingers that made me want him to hold me (I feel awkward typing this =-=). I looked over to him and giggled. He made my heart skip.

His tattoo showed which he got when he was still around 13.

I was wearing a dark blue dress and a white neck vest (IDK =-= it's like those bibs, kinda like from Gakuen Alice but it's not a rectangle instead a circle like shape, here's the link to what she's wearing:  images?q=tbn:ANd9GcR7-Bgmw7QYaZfAaxNQbzMPIIhzQPHT8sHJOjPrjg 1XZ850Skp_5w Click paste and go. If not listen to my sucky description), and a red bow. The shoulders puffed up and the cuffs were white two white buttons.

The dress wraps slimly around her waist and the skirt puffs out that stops around her thigh.

She also wears a black bow that separates a thick piece of her hair from the rest of her hair on her feet and legs she has black knee-highs with a stitched bunny on the side. It's a pink bunny with one x for an eye then the other is a button with a small stitch on the cheek and finally a red bow on the neck.

Yuki pulled me along saying, "Oh, Zero, Mayu, this way! This way!" Childishly.

I heard Zero sigh and I smiled. It's just like when we were kids.

Yuki and I were looking at a dress, that would look really pretty on her.

"This…feels like the way it used to be." Yuki mumbled.

"Hm?" I hummed.

She shook her head. "Nothing, come on let's go~!" She chirped.

We got lots of things for father and some things for us too. Yuki got lots of cute clothes for me and her both, including Zero. He didn't care though.

We then went to a café called,

"Negozio di caffe. Una Carozza." With a carriage on the sign. I sat by Zero as his arm was resting on the top of the chair and I snuggled beside him a little bit, but Yuki never noticed. He ruffled my hair then rested his hand on the top of my head.

(It's actually those fluffy seats that don't really look like chairs, if you've watched or went to Mcdonald's you'd know.)

Yuki got a large sundae which I don't even think she can eat. I got a couple of brownies and milk while Zero had coffee. He was really mature and that's what I loved about him.. I mean-!

I shook my head a little then ate my brownie.

"I'm digging in!" Yuki cheered.

"I wanted to eat salt-ramen." Zero complained causing me to giggle a bit.

Yuki froze.

"Hm?"

Zero continued sipping his coffee.

Yuki shook her head and continued eating.

"But I love sundaes at this shop, and Mayu loves their brownies." She argued while eating quickly.

"I came with Yori the other day…"

I'm not sure that's good for her health… ^^"

She had a stain of ice cream then began,

"Say, Zero…?"

"Huh?" He asked.

"Do you know that teacher?" She questioned.

Zero looked away and then moved his hand away from my head and rested it on the seat. I grabbed his hand and held it.

His lips curved into a scowl, causing Yuki to overreact.

"Oh, it's alright. You don't have to answer…" She reassured.

"But he's kind of scary…" Her voice lowered.

He opened his eyes,

"No he's actually…"

"Excuse me." A waitress walked up.

We all looked up.

"Are you a member of the Night Class at Cross Academy?" She asked Zero.

I was a bit shocked and shook my head frantically.

_He wasn't a part of the Night Class! E-Even so I've been sensing a vampric aura around him. It's probably just a mix up!_

…_Right…?_

Zero looked up a bit taken back by the question, and angered.

Girls stared at him and I clutched Zero's arm and glared at the girls including the waitress.

"So you are! And your girlfriend is rather cute~!" She chirped making me blush.

I shook my head waving my arms in front of me.

"I knew it right away!" The girl looked really pretty actually.

"You're different from the others, too bad your taken."

"U-Umm.." YUki said awkwardly.

"People in that elite class are exceptional …" She began

Zero then let my hand go and grabbed the bags.

"Excuse me…" Yuki said politely.

But she only went on and on, making me more and more angry, by the second.

I've never gotten mad before.. W-what's happening to me?! I-I want to..

Zero stood, "I'll be waiting outside." Then he left.

"All right." Yuki stared off after him and I watched him exit with worry.

"D-did I say something wrong?" She stuttered. I glared.

"Ah, N-no he's actually apart of the Day Class and he's not to fond of the Night Class." Yuki explained.

"O-okay then, sorry." She bowed, I continued glaring causing her to scurry off, Yuki never noticed I don't think. I walked over to Yuki and sat beside her pulling her sleeve, signaling we should leave.

She nodded, "Okay let's go." She paid and I wrapped my brownies putting them in my yellow bag.

We walked outside only to see no Zero.

"Zero…? Thanks for waiting. Are you okay…?" Yuki then realized he wasn't there.

We looked around, he was no where to be seen.

Worry rushed over me and I panicked a little. He could handle himself, but he wasn't his usual self ever since Yagari showed up, and including after that week when I was out, he's been acting strange.

"Zero?" Yuki's eyes searched around frantically.

We looked over to the right side of the store and right y the bushes were the groceries and bags.

_Zero…!_

"Come on!" Yuki yelled as she grabbed my arm, pulling me along as she ran. It feels like de ja vu all over again.

I hope Zero's okay.

We ran looking down every ally and street. While we were running her jacket got torn and I got a scratch making me bleed a bit.

"Ah, Mayu, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded and smiled. It was only a scratch, but what headmaster said wouldn't it attract-

I sensed and vampire and a pair of eyes. I looked behind me to see a vampire jumping off the roof.

Yuki must of sensed it too, because she took out her artemis rod. I yelped making my throat ache.

The Level E growled, hissed and smiled with it sharp fangs and red eyes.

It grabbed the rod and Yuki threw him back.

It smiled, it was him, but… not exactly… A minion.

"Hmm, so your that girl. He was right, your blood… smells nice. I want it." He growled. "Let me drink … it all."

Yuki froze in fear. I panicked and the vampire rushed towards us and a hand reached, grabbing the rod and hit the vampire pushing him back, piercing it's eye.

They were pale slender fingers, I recognized them immediately.

The Level E screeched and held it's eye.

"Don't just stand there, Yuki!" Zero's voice yelled.

"Zero…!"

The rod then began sending electric shocks, and it shot off the rod to Zero's hand.

"It seems Artemis Rod doesn't like me to use it…" Zero began.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him.

He hugged me in a protective manner, my heart skipped some beats.

We looked forward to see him still clutching his face.

The vampire looked forward with a print of the tip of the rod on his forehead.

He snarled with large sharp fangs and red glowing eyes with black shading over his eyes. Yuki dropped to her knees.

"He's a … Level E?" Yuki asked.

I dropped to my knees beside her and nodded while hugging her.

Zero slightly gasped from what I could her and when the vampire was about to attack he got in front of us and was about to block it when.

The minion was cut into two and dust blew every where. "**You Will Die**." I was the only one to hear it.

Zero covered us and I decided to use my barrier. I put two of my hands in front of my blocking the dust from Zero, Yuki and I. I didn't listen to the vampires words and pretended I was fine, even though I was worried and scared inside.

The spell made me lose energy, but the light spell didn't take that much, along with others.

We looked up surprised to see both Takuma and Shiki there.

I blinked a couple times.

"Itai.." I rubbed my eyes a couple more times and got the dust out.

_Stupid dust _^

Takuma was holding his sword (Mayu didn't have hers on her at the moment)

He put his sword back in his sheath, "Ichijo… Shiki…" Yuki mumbled a bit loudly.

Shiki looked a bit pouty which made me giggled a bit.

"All done." Takuma chirped.

"I wasn't really needed here…" Shiki continued pouting.

Yuki got up and Zero got in protective mode again

"Why are you two doing this?" Yuki questioned, even so it was quite obvious. I didn't think she'd be so naïve.

He almost killed us and he was a Level E.

"If you want to know…" Ichijo began.

"Come to the Moon Dormitory." He finished.

"I'll tell you all about it. The reason why we dealt with the Level E." He then walked away, but I knew he wanted something out of this too.

Yuki didn't know about the vampires tragic history, I was told my parents though. I never knew why or how they knew.

Maybe they were vampire hunters too.

I'll ask Zero later, but still.. Why do I sense the vampire aura around him…? Could he be one of them? What was he not telling me?

All these questions with no answers. I shouldn't bother him. I didn't want to, I guess you could say I was scared. But not of him. Of what would happen.

The dust was blown by the wind and disappeared forever in time. But that man. _He _was coming after me.

_Would Zero still protect me then? _

_**Would He? **_

**~::~::~::~::~::~**

_**Regular POV **_

It was night and the young pink head was making her way to the Moon Dormitories. Yuki persuaded Mayu to go and it took a while.

She didn't want Zero to find out and he would scold her ending in a lecture, and some hugs. (Which she wouldn't mind getting =~= Also you know happens before, Zero gives Yuki a gun she refuses blah blah, he's hot! *q*)

She has her little light ball following beside her, making Mayu not feel so alone, even though it won't take, it's comforting.

She made her way there to see Zero and Yuki there.

'_Huuu~ Zero-chan's going to upset with me~' oo _

She thought, she saw Yuki and Zero talking with serious faces and the brunette was holding something. She cocked her head then dimmed her light. She could here only a few words like, "Fight … Won't need …. Pistol." And the rest was indistinct. She had a pit of jealousy bubble inside along with some urge. An urge to.. Hurt something. She shook her head.

'_No, this isn't like me. What's happening.' _A sharp sting pierced through her head and she clutched it.

Mayu gained her composure when yuki called.

It only echoed and then she finally heard it.

"Mayu!" She yelled making her wake up.

"Ah." Mayu began.

"Phew, are you okay? You weren't answering and stood there." Yuki looked at her with worry and Mayu nodded.

"Uhuh."

"Well, looks like your talking again... Sorta.

Are you sure you still want to go?" She asked.

The pink-ette nodded her head.

Behind her was Zero looking just as worried.

"Mayu.." He began. She shook her head and put on a fake smile, that she was used to doing sometimes.

His eyes softened and he looked away.

"Come on." He turned and glanced back.

They nodded and began to walk beside him.

You could faintly see the gun sticking out of her pocket and Mayu got worried.

**~:::~:::~:::~:::~:::~**

After the encounter with Akatsuki and Aidou popped out and weapons were pointed at their heads and throats (Aidou-throat-Yuki Akatsuki-Gun-Zero).

They were escorted to the Moon dorms.

It was full of vampires and they were chattering amongst themselves, but Mayu paid no attention to them. She gave off a nice aura, you could say which calmed the vampires, but made them hungry.

"This way." They followed the cousins and the two girls peeked over from behind.

"Huh?" The girls said together and froze with confused faces.

It was Takuma smiling brightly saying, "Welcome, Yuki, Kiryu, Mayu-chan~" He chirped with sparkles. (GOD NO IT'S TWILIGHT! o)

Behind him was a feast with a huge four layered cake.

"I'm having my birthday party tonight." He began.

"Please have fun." He finished.

"Oh, we didn't come here to play." Yuki explained.

Mayu's childish side took over, "Huuuu~" She whined tugging at Yuki's sleeve.

"I want to here about what happened today." She told him trying to be nice.

Mayu pouted because she ignored her causing a certain pureblood to chuckle softy and smile.

"Oh.." He said with disappointment.

"Umm… Why did you destroy the Level E?" She asked, seriously.

Yuki was explained about why they killed it and pureblood rules.

They talked about lower vampires who were once human, causing Zero to flinch.

Mayu and Yuki were given a orange drink, maybe orange juice? I don't fucking know, don't ask meh! :l(

Anyways sorry for breaking the wall.

They continued talking and Zero was given something different. A red liquid. (Since he can't take tablets I don't know what he got!)

"I ordered it." A purebloods voice spoke.

The three guardians looked over to Kuran who was leaning against the pillar.

He was in a white suit with white pants and a black shirt, which showed a bit along with his chest.

"Huh?!"

"I told Ichijo and Shiki to hunt down that Level E today." He said bluntly.

Kaname said he was surprised that the two young girls came, simply because of what Takuma had said.

"Come over here, Yuki, Mayu, Kiryu." They were taken back by the order but complied. Takuma took their glassed and Mayu thanked him.

Her voice was getting better, which was strange since her vocal cords were ripped out half-way.

Her personality changed a bit too and she wasn't acting like herself too much.

She had a strange, violent urge.

But Mayu ignored it.

The pureblood knew this too.

He sat down on the elegant couch and leaned back.

The three walked up in the stairs. It was a bit awkward.

"Yuki and Mayu sit next to me." Kaname ordered again.

Mayu and Yuki stopped surprised at what he was requesting.

"Huh?" Yuki questioned embarrassed.

"Would you?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"It's all right." Yuki said not aware by what he wanted.

Mayu blushed and fiddled with her fingers.

"Yuki… Mayu…" He said sternly.

Yuki complied with embarrassment then sat down.

Mayu chuckled nervously.

She and Zero leaned against the railing.

"Mayu." The pureblood spoke a little irritated.

"Ah, a-ano.." She looked over to Zero who looked away, ut she could tell he was angry.

She sighed then her blush deepened while walking over to the other side of Kaname.

He had a small smirk and wrapped an arm around Mayu's waist and one hand on Yuki's shoulder.

Mayu blushed and slightly whined.

"Next to me is the safest place."

They looked over to Zero who quickly looked away, wanting to avoid the scene.

The young pink haired girl felt a tug at her chest and looked after him worriedly.

Kaname noticed this and only grew angry but didn't show it.

"Umm… I-I've been wanting to thank you." Yuki started out nervously.

"In all honesty they shouldn't be born." Kaname stated bluntly.

The three guardians flinched. Yuki and Mayu looked up at the pureblood.

They began talking about the vampires as Kaname explained the past of vampires.

He rubbed Yuki's arm making her flinch and blush and then gripped Mayu's waist letting his hand travel a couple inches further also making Mayu blush just when she calmed down.

Some of the Night Class flinched with jealousy.

He continued explaining an of course Mayu knew this from Zero.

Well except the more angrier and twisted version…

Kaname had also told her about this too, with a nicer sad version, not that Zero wasn't nice about it, his goal was just to scare her into never talking to Kaname again and have her running to him… Good plan, right?

Kaname then reached over to and grabbed Mayu's arm she scratched which was actually deeper then she thought.

Yuki's arm was healed, but she was jealous that Mayu got his attention, yet she wanted her sister to hurry up and heal, so Yuki just watched awkwardly. ^^

"On occasion it means ending their lives." The vampire finished.

The gauze unwrapped and Zero appeared in front of him.

:It is the duty of the vampire hunters to hunt vampires." Zero spoke coldly.

"Then why didn't you kill that Level E first?" The pureblood asked irritated.

Zero's eyes widened and Mayu got confused.

"Hm?"

"This si the injury that you sustained?" He asked Mayu. She nodded and blushed slightly

"I will.. Erase the pain for you." He told her.

She blushed more deeper.

Zero told her about the purebloods powers and he could either put hand on it and heal it, or kiss it.

He kissed it making Yuki flinch and she began getting confused. She didn't know what purebloods possessed. Nor the powers.

He leaned in not giving her any time to ask anything and kissed her arm.

She flinched and blushed, knowing Zero was watching.

Mayu slightly whined and closed her eyes not wanting to see Zero or the pureblood.

"Did you perhaps sympathize with him, Kiryu?" He asked.

The pink-ette got more confused.

What was he not telling her?

Mayu looked up at Zero with confusion and slight hurt. Zero and Mayu told each other everything. So what was he keeping from her? Why would he?

Zero pulled his gun out at him while flinching before pulling it out.

Mayu could tell he was offended and didn't want her to find out.

She would hate him, or worse. She would be frightened. That was the last thing he wanted. He promised to protect her. Even though he couldn't protect her from himself, was it best to let Kuran have her?

"Zero!" Yuki screeched turning towards the hunter. (added it in)

No. He wouldn't give up. He'd rather die.

Seiren on instinct brought her sharp nails up to Zero's neck.

"Seiren … It's all right." Kaname spoke while he gently held the pink haired and, blue eyed girls hand, hovering.

Yuki and Mayu looked over to the brown-eyed pureblood.

"I'm then one who said something I shouldn't have." But in truth the vampire wanted her to continue and kill him.

But not in front of Mayu and Yuki.

The ones he tried so hard to protect, but he had Kiryu.

He would never betray them, and that's why he couldn't kill him either.

Seiren brought her hand down and Zero did the same with his gun.

"Pointing a gun at Lord Kaname…" Aidou began, in a murderous tone while crossing his arms.

"Tearing you apart limb by limb is too good a punishment." He seethed.

Mayu looked over to the ice user in disappointment sending a pang of guilt into his chest.

He had feeling towards the girl but he ignored them, she belonged to Kaname, but he didn't know how long he could keep it in.

Zero looked over and glared while Seiren stared at him with her bored look.

"I won't do that. As long as we're here in this academy. I don't want to shatter Headmaster Cross's ideals of peace." The blonde spoke out, gaining Mayu's attention and an happy, approving look.

The human was controlling his emotions and he had to shake it off. He would not let the human toy with him.

Yet how long will he pretend? How long can he keep it in?

Aidou decided to gain his pride back by speaking again, this time a threat though, "But do not forget…" He un-crossed his arms.

"We vampires are here at this academy solely due to the presence of the Pureblood, Lord Kaname." He spoke with confidence.

(Here comes the no fucking duh, Yuki, moment =-=)

"You are a Pureblood… Kaname?" Yuki asked, surprised, while turning to the vampire.

Mayu of course thought she knew, after all these hints.

The first one she should have got immediately when Takuma said they were ordered y Purebloods to hunt and kill them.

Then when Kaname said he ordered them, it's pretty simple and obvious.

"You're expression tells me it's the first time you've heard of this, Yuki."

(SHE'S BLONDE I TELL YA! I HATE YOU FUCKING YUKI, GO DIE! :( -cough- Sorry.. Well if your reading this fanfic anyways, you might hate Yuki anyways soo~ No flames about that please? O^O)

"Are you afraid?" He asked her.

"I've always been… a bit afraid of you…Kaname." She answered, looking down in a bit of guilt.

"Even now… Although just a little bit."

He nodded then slightly turned to Mayu, "And you… Mayu?" He questioned, hoping for a good answer.

She looked up and looked into his eager eyes.

Mayu smiled at him then shook her head.

Yet Mayu didn't know about what Yuki had seen.

Kaname sighed and nodded with a faint smile, making Yuki look at them not so sure, and a it awkward with jealousy stinging through her.

"Hello! Please don't forget , everyone. It's my birthday today! Celebrate me, please." Takuma chirped trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yuki, Mayu and Zero are my special guests."

The crowd sighed and continued with the party.

**~::~::~::~::~::~**

"It's been four years." Yagari began as he stood in the headmasters office.

"I never thought I would still see him alive." He looked at the picture of Yuki and Zero which was taken on the first day of high school.

"The one in the photo with him is my Yuki and Mayu~." Headmaster chirped.

"They are very capable. I've given Yuki, Mayu, and Zero the task of keeping an eye on the Night Class."

(Mayu is capable with all her spells and abilities.)

Yagari scoffed and flicked the picture away.

"A Level E wandered into town today." He told him.

"Hmm… You did your job?" Cross asked.

"No… someone eat me to it." The hunter spoke in disappointment.

"My, my … I wonder who it was … That saved the town." The headmaster smiled pretending to be clueless.

"Don't play dumb." Yagari knew it, he couldn't fool the hunter, and he was irritated by it.

"I know that it was someone from the Night Class. They call it duty but they just see it as a sport. We the Vampire Hunters are the only true hunters of vampires." He spoke with seriousness.

But that didn't stop Cross's childish act.

"But it's forbidden to kill them without a reason." He whined.

"Besides, why have you come here?" He asked, a bit curious.

"Your not the type to obey anything the Hunter's Society's orders."

Yagari grabbed his hat and set it on his head.

"It's an oath I made…"

"That passionate oath we made to each other…" The headmaster mocked in a microphones, he got from…somewhere.. His ass? I dunno.

Yagari looked over to him while Cross had on a dumb grin he's always had on and Yagari got pissed~

"OWWW~" Kaien howled as he was beaten and pounded.

**~::~::~::~::~**

_**Mayu's POV**_

I sat on the couch a bit awkward. The vampires danced elegantly and some of my friends from the Night Class, looked as if they had an urge to ask me something, but I wasn't sure what.

They chatted and talked as Kaname sipped his drink.

Probably a blood tablet.

Vampires let their dates sip the drinks and it was really awkward for me!

I blushed and hid it as best as I could with my sleeve.

My injury didn't hurt anymore as I touched it and glanced over to Kaname. I quickly looked away, he looked really beautiful.

Yuki looked over to Zero worriedly, making me curious and my chest pulled a bit.

"Shiki shall we cut?" I looked over and saw Takuma holding a knife with Shiki beside him looking bored from what I could see.

He nodded but I wasn't sure if he responded.

"Hold it for me, Ichijo." Shiki ordered but more like asked him.

Shiki took the knife, sliding across his finger and for some reason I smelled something.. Strange.

Blood, maybe?

Takuma raised his hand saying something indistinct from the chattering.

Shiki took his finger and licked it.

"Shiki, I have no intention of serving myself." Takuma spoke. He avoided my gaze and looked a bit embarrassed.

Zero ran and I watched his retreating form, as I stood slightly with Yuki, only to be pulled down by Kaname with his hand.

"Kaname, I…" Yuki began then ran without saying a word.

"Yuki-chan~" I whined worriedly.

"I'll be right back! Stay here!" Yuki yelled out as she left.

She was caught by Aidou.

"Yuki-chan, want to dance with me?" He chirped but not his regular self.

"Oh, I…" She got out of his grasp and ran.

"Hmm." I hummed with concern.

"Daijobu, Mayu. I want to enjoy your company, do you mind?" He asked kindly as he raised my chin, making my vampire friends freezing slightly, from the corner of my eye.

I blushed deeply and looked away.

"Ah." I nodded a bit, but still worried, for her and Zero.

What happened? And what's happening to me?!

I was so confused.

The pureblood in front of me smiled sweetly and then wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest and nuzzling in my hair.

"S-senpai..." My blush deepened, if that was even possible.

_How come he was like this around me and not Yuki-chan? How would Yuki feel if she found out? I didn't want to tell her, and have her be hurt, nor have her be mad at Kaname. _

_But if I didn't tell her… and she found out… She would feel even more hurt. _

_What do I do?!_

I knew Kaname saw my worried and uneasy face through the flustered one.

"What's wrong… Mayu?" His deep voice rumbled as my head rested against his chest.

I shook my head.

"N-nothing…" I muttered.

He knew something was wrong but didn't push the subject any further.

"Care to dance?" He stood and stretched his arm out to me.

Then the song came on. The song Me, Yuki and Kaname danced to, when we took turns.

Just as I calmed down, I blushed faintly and nodded shyly while taking his hand, I still had my blue dress and had to rest for the rest of the day, because I felt sick.

He led me down the stairs and then we got in dancing position.

We began dancing, but I was still worried.

We continued dancing and I was passed on to my friends. Once we finished dancing people clapped as I blushed and Kaname brought me inside.

We stood by a large window and he brushed a stray hair away from my face.

I looked down with a blush.

"K-Kaname-senpai.." I squeaked shyly.

"I-I have to-" I moved away and that's when I heard a gun shot.

I gasped and "Wha-!" I began only to be cut off by soft lips, pressed against mine.

Kaname held me, pulling me closer, and muttered, "It's okay." As he continued kissing me.

I was stunned and didn't know what to say or do. I shut my eyes tightly, blushing madly.

_What was going on?!_

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Done! I don't have time to edit so sorry! I'll be updating later this weekend if possible and will write later. Talk To Zero Kiryu will be updated later! Baibai~!**


	16. Lemon One-shot With Kaname!

Cruel Love

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my awesome creepers~ Welcome to another chapter of 'Cruel Love'~ **

**Sorry, I was busy with school and a bit of family problems, so here's your filler. **

**Thanks A Bunch To: emmawalters090, kawaihana, masamune lover. Thanks You Guys~! **

**Also do you want a poll to see who will end up with who? Maybe I will, I'll hold a poll then, just tell me though, just so I'm sure.**

**FanART is still open~ **

**Now please enjoy your lemon/lime~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight - **

**But I do own my adorable Oc, Mayu~ **

**Warning: Rated M, there will be some M rated moments and I'll warn you. This probably might be 16+ maybe.**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

_**The Sleepover**_

It was the day of the sleepover I was a bit nervous, but was happy to be with my friends. I packed my sketchbook, skull candy headphones with my music player, bunny, manga, candy and a couple movies with a pair of clothes.

I had a black skull backpack which was given to me by Zero. I smiled then began to walk down the stairs.

"Ah, Mayu-chan, going to your sleepover I see?" He asked as he came up to me with his apron.

I nodded and smiled with a slight blush.

"Be careful my dear daughter~ I wouldn't want you getting hurt~" He sang as he hugged.

I nodded again then kissed his cheek. It was the only way to get him to fan girl for long enough so I could leave. He squealed then let me go as he squirmed in place.

"Squeee~ Your so Kawaii Mayu-chan~ Your such a good daughter~" He sung.

I slipped away from the house and walked down to the Moon Dormitories with my light ball following along. I sighed and looked around. It was peaceful and nice.

I heard rustling and I looked over to the forest. And out walked out Zero.

'_Oh dear, this won't be so easy to explain!' _

"Mayu, where are you going? You don't usually wander out this late." He asked as he walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

I pointed to the Moon dorms and faintly smiled.

He glared at the dorms, "There is no way in hell, your going there." He grabbed my hand as he looked at me with menacing eyes trying to drag me away.

I whined and hugged his arm keeping him in place from dragging me any further.

"No, and that's final, Mayu. Your blood is too dangerous. Those beasts might end up killing you." He snapped.

I flinched and looked to the ground as I pouted.

He sighed, "That isn't going to work you know." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I looked up at him with puppy dog eyes with tears in the corner of my eyes as I put my sleeve over my mouth with my shoulders hunched up.

He tensed up with a slight blush and looked away as he covered his eyes with his free hand. He sighed, "… Go ahead.." He muttered.

I smiled and jumped around, then ended up kissing him on the cheek.

"But, if those beasts touch you-" He began, "I know." I cut him off.

He sighed and nodded, leaning down kissing me on my forehead.

I blushed and then began fiddling with my fingers.

He chuckled lightly, and ruffled my hair,

"Be careful." He ordered.

I nodded and I could here Yuki's voice calling for Zero, they were probably going patrolling, it's my day off luckily.

"I'm coming! See you later. Mayu." He then ran over to Yuki, who began to lecture him.

I giggled before skipping off to the Night Class.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_**Third Person**_

As Mayu opened the Night Class doors, the vampires, looked over to see the pink-haired girl with her black skull backpack.

"Mayu-chan~!" The blonde swordsman hugged her.

She squeaked and giggled a bit.

Shiki slid over to the pink-ette and hugged from behind.

"Mayu~!" Aido chirped and glomped her from the side.

She whined with a blush then a deep voice interrupted the moment, "Oi."

They all looked up, to see the fire user, or known as "Wild".

"What the hell are you guys doing, to Mayu?" He questioned, a bit annoyed.

They chuckled nervously and then a flick of fire lit up in front of them, Mayu was a bit too sort, so it was over her head.

They backed of, bewildered at the calm vampire's action.

"O-okay, okay, we're off, hehe!" Aido assured.

He glared then turned his head toward Mayu, as his gaze softened.

"You okay?" He asked.

She gave a curt nod, and a smile.

He gently smiled back and doors slammed open and some feet storming this way. Out came Ruka with a dark aura and she was twitching angrily, Rima followed behind her with her regular bored face, but you could see a slight annoyance across her face.

"Mayu, leave the idiots and let's go." Ruka gritted her teeth and put her hands on her hips.

Mayu reluctantly nodded and waved to her friends before walking up the stairs towards the two vampire girls.

"Come on." Ruka flipped her hair and lead the two towards the room. The shy pink-ette looked over to her pocky-loving friend, confused, and she shrugged then followed.

Mayu followed behind them.

Ruka opened the doors, roughly and then walked in while crossing her arms.

Rima walked in while sitting on her bed, and leaning against the headboard and taking another piece of pocky out.

Mayu felt a bit awkward but walked in and shut the door.

The were an odd group of friends, but it worked out… somehow.

"A-ano…" Mayu began awkwardly.

"Come on, you'll be sleeping here."

Ruka pointed over to her bed, that had blankets and pillows in the front of the bed, with the T.V in the front with some movies stacked up beside it.

There was also snacks and the mote was on the bed on some pillows.

Mayu's childish side, one again took over. She smiled and jumped up then hugged Ruka.

"Hey!" Ruka stood there a bit shocked then smiled lightly as she ruffled her hair, "Okay, okay you can get off now." She muttered. Mayu released her the jumped on the bed, while rolling around and acting quite cat like.

Ruka rolled her eyes with a smirk and flipped her hair, while Rima had on a slight smile.

The red-head vampire jumped her and hugged her from behind, like Shiki would've done.

She whined and squirmed away.

Ruka sighed then smiled and joined in.

The young girl whined and tried to ease her way out, but had no advantage.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_**Mayu's POV**_

After many movies, Ruka had suggested to play Truth or Dare and somehow Takuma, Aidou, Shiki, and Akatsuki got involved..

I wasn't too thrilled at first and hesitated, before agreeing.

We were all in our comfy clothes and we sat in a circle.

"Mayu. Truth or Dare?" Takuma asked me.

"T-Truth?" I asked.

He put a finger against his lips then said, "Hmm~ I don't have a question, so dare!" He chirped.

"You can't do that!" Ruka argued.

"Yes, I can~ Now here." He passed me a letter.

I read it and turned a deep red color.

It read:

**You must play the Pocky Game with Kaname-kun~ You must, since you chose dare (or not) Now here's your pocky~ Enjoy~! **

**Sincerely,**

**Takuma Ichijo.**

"What is it~?" Aido whined.

"Oh nothing~ Now Mayu-chan you must~ Go on~." He pushed me out and shut the door with a giggle.

I gulped then made my way to the purebloods door. I knocked and then a silky deep voice answered, "Come in."

I sighed before opening the door and shut it behind me. I looked forward and there sat the beautiful pureblood himself.

His back shirt was unbuttoned a bit as he had one leg raised up, and the other laid on the couch.

"Ah, Mayu. What is it?" He asked, as if he already knew.

Slowly walking up to him, I passed him the paper with a tomato red blush.

He read over the paper and the box of pocky was taped to the paper.

"Hmph." He huffed with a small smirk. He sat up and slowly untaped the pocky from the paper.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

I blushed and replied, "I must," while shifting a bit.

He smiled lightly then gently pulled me on his lap.

He leaned in and took a piece of pocky out, his forehead rested against mine.

"Well, I'm glad its you." He then placed the pocky in his mouth and I slowly opened mine as he stuck it in my mouth.

(sounds dirty .)

"Just keep in mind, I won't lose." I blushed and nodded.

We both began eating away at the pocky and our lips got closer as the heat on my face grew and hair stood on my neck.

Soon we we're enveloped in a deep kiss as we fought with our tongues.

I squirmed a bit and moaned as he sucked on my tongue, to distract me, probably.

"Mmm," I let out a small moan as he slowly raised my shirt and made circles on my back.

"Ch-cheater.." I grumbled and whined.

He chuckled lightly and he took my side of the pocky from me.

We parted and I panted.

He chuckled some more and smirked before leaning my chin towards him.

"My dear, Mayu." He purred in my ear, causing me to shiver a bit.

"Your so hard to resist." He then took out another piece of pocky and we began once again.

~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_**Third Person POV**_

It was getting hot and heavy between the two, and weren't even using the pocky anymore.

Mayu was rubbing her knee against the purebloods crotch, causing his breath to hitch as he moaned.

They were fighting over dominance and of course Kaname was winning.

Kuran was making circles on her back as he lifted her shirt from behind, she moaned in pleasure and squirmed a bit.

"Mayu." He whispered in her ear, she knew she couldn't betray Zero, but she loved Kaname, but Zero?

What would she do.

_I will not lose. _

She took another piece of pocky and put in between before he could dart him tongue back in.

He was a bit shocked and looked at her a bit hurt.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I-I will not lose." She answered.

He looked at her and chuckled before saying, "How stubborn, don't think I'll be easy on you." He placed a hand on her cheek.

She snuggled against his hand and blushed, with a nod.

They began one more and she fought as best as she could.

He slipped a hand down into her pants.

_H-He's fighting dirty! _

She looked at him with adamant, but if she did nothing he'd win.

She reached down and began rubbing his boner that was now hard.

He moaned and then began slowly sliding a finger inside of her.

Mayu held his shirt and shifted a bit against his finger and moaned.

He began thrusting and she shook a bit with a moan.

She then looked at him, determined and then slipped her hand down in pants into his boxers and teased the tip of his manhood.

"Ahh.." He moaned then thrusted in two fingers, now thrusting faster.

"Nnn~" She held his manhood as he humped against her hand, moving back and forth.

"Haaa.." He moaned, and she took that chance to take the pocky. She took the pocky but was stopped when Kaname sucked on her tongue and she twitched, trying to fight the urge to give in.

He continued a bit deeper and it hurt, but still felt pleasure.

She was still a virgin and she flinched.

He knew this fact, but wanted her to give in to him, so he could have her, instead of the damned hunter he hated.

She thrusted faster against his hard finger and he moaned louder.

She took the chance to eat up the pocky then she parted, panting hard.

"Hmph, your so stubborn, my dear." Kaname told her as he tilted her head.

She had a flustered look across her face and moved her head away, in embarrassment.

"Y-you cheated…" She stated.

"You did too." He smirked then thrusted his fingers.

She moaned, "Nng.. Ahh…"

He continued this and she leaned against him as she wrapped her arms around him and sat up a bit.

He smirked and then pulled her pants down along with her panties.

"So cute." He murmured.

She blushed and shook her head as he rubbed his finger against her clit.

"Hmm.." She hummed moaning softly.

He pulled his fingers away from her butt and licked his finer seductively.

A knock interrupted the two.

"Kaname~?" The voice chirped.

It was Takuma.

Kaname sighed and cursed under his breath quietly.

Mayu didn't notice though. She quickly stood, as she wiped the wet liquid off and pulled up her pants and panties, composing her blush.

Kaname wiped the cum away and pulled his boxers and pants up while zipping up his pants.

Mayu turned and bowed before quickly leaving.

Takuma chuckled and looked at Kaname with a smile, "So~ What went on here~?" He asked as he looked at the angry pureblood.

His hair was all ruffled and his shirt was wrinkled.

Takuma chuckled nervously, "Well~ It seems it went well." He pointed at the spot on his pants and Kaname looked down before looking away and tugging his shirt down with a blush as he coughed uneasily.

The blonde giggled.

"I'll be going then~" He chimed before waving and leaving towards the girls room.

He opened the door and the girls were questioning her, along with a curious Aido.

"So?" Ruka asked.

"Tell us~" Aido whined.

"Please?" Rima tried to sound persuading, but the pink-ette only shook her head, obviously flustered.

Ichijo, once again giggled and smiled before sitting down criss-cross.

"Okay then~ Who's next?" Takuma asked.

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

**Well stay tuned for part two~ Thanks for reading and make sure to R&R~! Also follow and favorite~ o~- **

**If you want more and have a pairing you want PM me or ask in the comments.**

***Excuse Grammer and Spelling* **


End file.
